Dark Shadows
by Shelby GT500
Summary: Over the course of history wars have been fought between men, but all that is about to change. The ultimate battle for Kanto is about to unfold and only one Vampire Immortal has the power to save the Chosen One and prevent all Hell from breaking loose.
1. Prologue

DARK SHADOWS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

FROM THE AUTHOR: I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN FASCINATED WITH ACTION, CARS, GUNS, AND SEXY GIRLS WHO CAN USE THEM ALL TO KICK BUTT. AND SINCE I SAW THE FILM UNDEROWLRD, I HAVE HAD A DYING FASCINATION OF VAMPIRES. THAT'S WHY I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FIC ABOUT VAMPIRES AND POKEMON. ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO CROW SKYWALKER FOR WRITING CREATURES OF THE NIGHT, WHICH WAS A HUGE INSPIRATION. AND PLEASE, FORGIVE ME IF THE BEGINNING SOUNDS LIKE THE OPENING OF UNDERWORLD. I TRIED MAKING IT UNIQUE, ON ACCOUNT OF IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH UNDERWORLD. THE ONLY SIMILARITIES LIES WITHIN THE REALM OF VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES.

"_What is the night, but evil's cover?"_

_-Shelby GT500_

PROLOGUE

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain fell hard to the ground like tears from a young girl losing her best friend. Lightning danced across the sky and then the thunder rumbled the land. It was the storm of the century, but to those living in Lavender Town, it was a light drizzle. Those who still dared to occupy the cold, dark, and now gothic city of Lavender Town remained indoors. The daylight was their time to run the city. No longer were the small night clubs for the night, but for the day, the only time when it was safe to walk the streets.

It was a proven fact to all citizens and even passersby: darkness ruled Lavender Town. But why? Why was the night so dangerous? Why couldn't the night be returned to the people and their wild escapades? Why could not one person ever sleep a good night's sleep? That question, however, was simple. Gun shots. Screaming. Fighting. Run downs. The war.

There was at least one person who knew the answer to this question. There was at least one person who knew why there was such devastation, fighting, death, and destruction during the night. There was at least one person who knew that sacrifice was everything...even a best friend if necessary. There was one person who knew, and that person was standing at the edge of the highest building in the city: Lavender Tower.

"Who are you, really? What are you doing?" The voice was that of a tall and well built man. He stood as far away from the building as possible. Rain dripped off his jaw and nose and chin, even though he wore a long black cloak to shield him, his long black hair showed, and his hazel eyes. And through the rain, you could see he was crying in frustration-frustration and fear.

He dared to ask such a daring question to the one person who knew all the answers.

It appeared that this one person was about to jump and save them self the hardship of knowing such things. But instead, the person remained crouched down, gazing in a day dream state to the street below where few people dared to roam the streets.

"I am a Death Dealer. For centuries out war with the Dark Clan has gone unseen by human eyes; battled deep in the darkness of the Underworld, but all that is about to change. The war grows ravenously. Soon, your world will be our battle ground. It is only a matter of time before Mortals are eliminated from the field and Turned. Only the Dark Clan and Vampire Clan will survive, but which one will dominate the world is all up to time."

"This isn't your war! You aren't a Vampire!" The man yelled.

"There is no going back. I am now what I am. Like I said before all of this, 'the human body is a host. Once something occupies it, it can never return to the way it was.'"

"Please don't do this. Come with me. I can be your daylight protector." The man held out his hand and awaited the Vampire to accept his generous offer.

But the Vampire showed no sign of acceptance. Just as a long black strand of hair fell to her pale cheek, she fingered it behind her ear and stood up.

"Please." The man said once more.

"The war mustn't be fought above the Underworld. All life will be destroyed. I must prevent it, at all costs."

"But you aren't a Vampire. You may have the lust for blood, but you have nothing to do with this war."

"The Dark Clan will hunt both Mortals and Immortals just for the pride of the hunt. I can help to stop them."

"And if you fail?"

"Then the world will be ravaged."

The Vampire cocked her head to the side for no reason. The man behind her jumped back and held on to the hard wall.

"What?" he asked with great terror in his voice.

"They are all ready breaching the Underworld. Dark Clan pack."

The Vampire stood up and whipped her long, dark blue, leather coat behind her long legs. From inside her coat, she pulls out two pistols and holds them up, just before twirling to the side and jumping off the Tower.

The man runs to the ledge, forgetting about his sudden fear of heights. All is forgotten: the thunder, the lightning, the rain, everything but her and the War of the Dark Shadows.


	2. Chapter 1: NeoLavender Town

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER I: NEO-LAVENDER TOWN

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POEKMON ETC, ETC, ETC. I THINK YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL. ENJOY THE FIC. AS ALWAYS, SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK, PREFERABLY GOOD FEEDBACK, BUT ALL IS WELCOMED. THIS FIC IS RATED R, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. THIS IS NOT AS GORY OR ADULT AS MY RESIDENT EVIL FIC.

"DAY AND NIGHT ARE SEPARATE REALMS. GOOD GOVERNS THE DAY AND EVIL DICTATES THE NIGHT"

-Shelby GT500

It was a beautiful summer day in June. Birds were finally coming out, flowers were blooming, grass was turning green once more, and the air was warm and crisp. The bright sun shined down on the Kanto region generously, and especially upon Route 11.

And a young girl, around the age of sixteen, sat beneath a shady oak tree with a book on her lap. Her fiery red hair cushioned the back of her head that rested against the tree. It was pulled tightly and clipped behind her head.

"Misty!" a boy's voice called. "Misty!"

"Huh?" she looked up from her book and turned to where two teenagers were swimming. "What is it Ash? Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

"What time is it?" he yelled.

"I don't have a watch." She replied.

"Check Dexter. It's over by Pikachu." The boy pointed beyond Misty, to a small tree that hung low to the ground. There, Pikachu and Togepi were resting.

"Fine." Misty slapped her book shut. It was just a few seconds before she was shoving it into her newer forest green backpack. And then she marched off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ash asked the teenager who was swimming behind him.

"You know girls. When PMS happens all hell breaks loose." The teenager replied.

"Uh huh." Ash replied drugged-like.

Brock treaded in the deep, cool lake once he heard his friend's reply. It was subtle, weak, and unnecessary. Such replies were becoming more and more common on Ash's part. Ever since Misty became acquainted with her new style that showed her off as a sexy, independent, attitude driven, fight club wanna-be. It was true that she was now hot beyond belief. That was why Brock knew the reason for Ash's reply.

"Nice outfit, right?"

"Wha?" Ash asked confused.

Misty was wearing a nice outfit. Though nice wouldn't really be the type, but rather sexy. She wore an orange tank top, with spaghetti strings, that only descended to the middle of her stomach, a pair of blackish jeans with the left leg being cut at the top of her leg and picking up again above her knee to show off her tan, and a pair of black black boots.

"I know what you're thinking. You want to tap her."

"Not every guy has girls on the brain, like you."

"What are you gay?"

"It's Misty, Brock. Let's talk about this later."

Misty walked to the edge of the lake and dropped Dexter into Ash's hands. Then she knelt down at the edge and dipped her fingers in the water.

"The water's nice." She said looking down at Dexter.

"You should jump in." Brock said dunking under and then coming back up ten seconds later.

"It's tempting."

"Crap. We have to leave."

Misty looked down at Ash and stood up.

"Why? We have about four hours of sunlight."

"Actually we have three." Ash replied throwing the Pokedex up to Misty.

"Great. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Forget that. It's way too hot!"

"Please tell me you guys aren't going to streak to Lavender Town."

"I'm wearing my trunks." Ash replied. "I don't want to give you a heart attack." He said smirking.

"At least everyone would clear off the path."

"That was cold." Brock announced splashing Ash on the back of the head with a palm push of water.

Nightfall had enslaved the Kanto town known as Lavender by the time Ash and the others had arrived. The time it took to reach Lavender Town was four hours, which meant the sun had dawned one hour before their arrival. And now the moon watched over the darkened town.

From the moment the group entered the city they noticed a great change. There were few lights if any on most streets. Windows to homes and commercial buildings were boarded or locked. Not one person walked the streets. From the time they were here last to now, a great and disturbing change had taken over the city.

"Oh my...what happened?" Misty was holding Togepi close to her. It was held like a young infant.

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's hat and gazed into the darkness of the resting town.

"It's so dark." Brock said.

"Lavender is a ghost town guys." Ash added.

"But there are no lights." Misty pointed out. "And all the buildings are boarded up.

"We have a serious problem." Brock tapped Ash's shoulder and directed his gaze to the Pokemon Center straight down the main road. It was only nine o'clock, yet it was locked down. The blast doors had been activated.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't-" Ash had been suddenly cut off when a gunshot cracked through the sleeping city. It seemed to echo over block after block. And the light from the weapon lit up the street to the group's right. And after the flash and crack of the shot a ferocious roar screamed through the main strip of Lavender Town.

It was at that exact time, from the crack of the gunshot, the flash of light, and the deafening roar, that the group noticed the excruciating damage inflicted upon Lavender Town.

Bullet holes pierced walls, broke windows. Slash marks that resembled such razor spans as Charizard's were permanently engraved into the sides of buildings, the roads, and even light posts. Bloodstains came alive with the sudden surge of mercilessness also and they were almost always present with either the bullet holes or razor slashes. Indeed the city had been defiled by gangsters. Nothing else could have done this.

But then, a massive being standing at an estimated seven feet dashed out of an alley and made its way down the street and then behind a small home.

"What the hell was that?" Brock whispered in his shocked state.

"Let's not stick around to find out." Misty replied.

Just as the group turned to run they were stopped by a tall, slender man. He had long black hair, blue eyes, and wore a long black jacket that was buttoned up.

"What are three young teenagers doing in a city like Lavender this late at night?" he asked with a slur that made the group think he wore a retainer.

"It's only nine o'clock." Ash replied shaken up.

"Indeed it is. But this city only needs the sun to set so it can become this evil." He replied.

"Evil?" Misty questioned softly.

"What's going on here? Why are there gun shots and vandalism?" Ash inquired now with a great new swing of confidence, though he was not at all familiar with the man.

"I can't tell you that. You wouldn't believe me even if I did. No one knows what's going on. But what they do know is that you're dead if you step outside when the sun sets."

Brock looked straight into the man's eyes. He had an assumption that the man was drunk or high. "What happens when the-"

"How come everything is closed at night?"

"I already told you, darling, when the sun sets people die. Not one soul will let you into their home at this time. I'm surprised you made it this far into the city. But I'll bet you won't make it back out."

"Oh my God." Misty whispered.

"What happens-I mean, why do people die when the sun sets in Lavender Town?" Brock inquired with a noticeable shake in his tone.

"Because my boy, when the sun sets all Hell breaks loose."

Misty instantly stepped back and shielded herself behind Ash who stepped in front of her and blocked access to her with his arms outstretched.

"By the way darling, I simply adore the tan on your neck. It looks so...soft and smooth." The man gently reaches out his fingers to graze them upon Misty's body, but only to have them slapped away by Ash. But then the man hissed loudly and his canine teeth descended a half-inch.

"Help!" A woman's call echoed. Glass shattered, belongings were crushed and wrecked. All this noise came from the home that the creature had run into.

Besides the scream of the woman, there were also children, the bark of a Growlithe, and the same roar heard earlier.

And now, the man standing in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock was now gone.

"Where'd he go?" Brock yelled.

"I don't care to find out."

"Me neither." Misty replied. "Let's just get out of here."

"Right. Pikachu watch out for anything."

"Pika!" The yellow rat Pokemon replied aggressively.

But again, just as the three turned around, the creature in the home jumped through the picture glass window and rolled onto the street.

It was tall, seven feet at least; thick wolf like hair covered its entire body. Sharp teeth and razor sharp talons were all showing. Blood was spread through its shaggy coat of fur and drool dripped from the creature's snarling jaw.

"Oh my God." Misty mouthed.

Pikachu lay down on Ash's hat and tucked its ears back.

"What should we do?" Ash asked frightened out of his wits.

"Running would be a good idea." He replied.

Misty screamed.

They all took off running.

Pikachu held onto Ash's shoulder for dear life as they dashed down the main strip of Lavender Town. Togepi did likewise but only had to hold Misty's arm.

"Is it still behind us?" Misty asked.

Ash looked behind him. The creature wasn't behind them. It found no use for roads as it was crawling swiftly on the wall of a building. "Keep running!"

"There!" Brock yelled as he ran around the corner. "The Pokemon Tower!"

"We can't hide in the Pokemon Tower! It's haunted you idiot!" Misty rebuked.

"But we can fight off ghosts. Will any of your Pokemon want to stand up to that thing?"

"I wish I had Charizard." Ash whined.

"Hurry, we can make it!"

It was then that Misty tripped and collapsed onto her back so she wouldn't crash on top of Togepi.

"Misty!" Ash slid forward on his feet and dashed back to help Misty onto her feet.

"Here, take Togepi."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes. I just fell."

"Just run!" Brock bellowed.

As Misty stood up, she looked up and saw the bright, white, full moon above. But there was a part missing. The part was in the shape of a...man. He was crouching on the ledge of the Pokemon Center. His long jacket whipped in the wind, as did his hair.

"Guys look! It's that man!" Misty yelled. She heard no reply from either Ash or Brock. "Guys? Ash? Brock?"

Misty stood up fully and looked over toward the Pokemon Tower. But there on the ground were her two friends, and unconscious. And standing over them was the creature. Before running, Misty quickly looked back to the Pokemon Center roof to find the man, but he was no longer there.

"No!" She mumbled. "I'm so sorry guys." She took off running as fast as she could.Her left pant leg that began at her knee was sliding down her leg to the base of her foot. It was messing up her footing and balance.

She ran as hard and as far as she could. Her destination had been reached: the Pokemon Tower. It stood so tall over every other building in the city. But too bad for her, the Tower had even been barricaded. Misty now had nowhere to run. And just before her death, she decided to take one look at her murderer, her defiler.

The creature lunged at her and wrapped its long, fur-covered arms around her. They both smashed through the double doors of the Tower and from there all Hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Sister

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER II: BLOOD SISTER

"Evil lies within. If you believe that, it can never harm you."

-Shelby GT500

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All had changed so much. The Pokemon Town was once a ghost habit, but enslaved in a war? Innocent people weren't supposed to hide at night and pray that no harm would befall their home. Street fights and shootouts were also not what Lavender Town was about. Yet, just earlier, a man and some creature had gotten into a said fight.

Who was the man? What was that creature?

The creature!

Misty screamed abruptly and shot herself up. Her eyes were locked fully open and her jaw dropped to the point of cracking. Her tan skin was now pale and slightly cut up from being pushed through the Pokemon Tower's locked doors. Long wood slivers protruded from her torso, legs, and arms. A small amount of broken glass glittered over her skin and on her face. Blood was not absent. It was nearly everywhere.

It seemed like hours-weeks-years since Misty saw light. All her mind remembered was seeing a massive beast attack her and push her aggressively. After that it was all a blur. But one thing she remembered was the sensation of falling. She fell in that brief period...fell forever. The feeling was like that of an omen. What does falling forever, into darkness, have to do with the situation?

Misty's answer paced before her. It was massively tall, muscular, and wolf-like. The piercing yellow eyes were familiar, as was the entire physique of the said beast. Beast was a much more acceptable term when describing this thing. And this thing, this creature, this beast, paced around in a perfect circle over and over again. Every foot step echoed like the thud of dropping a bowling ball down a lane, but without the scraping rolling sound. Drool dripped from its black leather-like lips and the sharp tips of his canine teeth.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you." She twitched her head around to find her friends. But to no avail, neither Ash nor Brock could be seen, nor their Pokemon to aid in her rescue.

Her idea of running was no good either. She couldn't run because of the obvious lack of light, but also because her ankle had been hurt when she was pushed through the Tower doors. And it wasn't like she didn't try to get up and run.

But the beast had no trouble pacing. It was swift, agile, and graceful. Each step followed the previous'. Soon the beast paced forward toward his prey.

"Ash, help!"

Then there was the sudden intrusion of more gunshots. Each shot was fast and erratic. Immediately after the shots began, blood splattered onto the floors and walls as the beast was torn apart. Its right leg was torn off and all that was left was a rigid bone dripping with blood.

The light from the guns temporarily lit the darkened Tower. It wasn't clear as day, but a massive alteration. Her vision increased greatly, giving her the ability to see her rescuers. There were easily one dozen men and at least four women. Each was equipped with a massive weapon that pumped out bullet after bullet. And they wore dark, tight clothing, such as long jackets, tight pants, shirts, and boots. And there physical appearance wasn't too difficult to pass over, as they were all extremely pale and there hair was either dark brown or black.

_How do they see?_

It was the only question active in Misty's mind.

While the gunfire continued on, she had time to notice the alterations to the Tower itself.

Where the windows had once been there were now crimson curtains. The doors were made of dark wood, and the floor was that of stone and crimson carpeting here and there. Several seating areas were situated around the Tower's main hall. No longer did the infamous Pokemon Tower remain unsettled. To her, it was as if a community of people had moved in. And those said people had just shot to death that creature that attacked her and her friends. Who knew if they would kill her too just for trespassing?

At last the gunfire subsided and the Tower returned to its darkened state. Yet an unfamiliar metallic clicking kept sounding through the Tower and thuds like the dropping of a full pop can carried through. Other thuds like foot steps and hisses soon followed. The foot steps echoed in the darkness especially.

Again the Tower was silent. No foot steps rippled through the floorings and no hisses caused her body to chill. Then there were three more gun shots that made Misty jump up and scream as loud as she could. Only a reflex however. Otherwise she would have been too scared to react.

The last shots also lit the Tower substantially. It was then that Misty saw a man with his left foot pressed on the beast's chest and his pistol aimed at its heart-the light was gone.

"Who are you?" the darkness engulfed man inquired calmly.

"She's a Mortal." Replied a female voice, also with no person to be seen speaking it.

"Tristan, lights if you would be so kind?"

Misty jumped at what she saw. There were well over two dozen people but only a mere seven wore the outfit she had seen with the faint light. The many others wore old-style dresses, suits, and loose formal clothing. Each was pale, had dark hair, extremely blue eyes, and-

"Fangs?" Misty crawled backward into a wall and clenched her foot after the brutal pain she inflicted upon herself. "What are you?"

"My name is McLaren." He was a well-built, tall man not being aged more than early thirties. His long black hair hung down to the peek of his shoulders. But what was off from McLaren than the others was that his eyes glowed, while theirs' were simply blue. "Who, my dear, may I ask are you?"

"Misty. Misty Waterflower." She replied through a series of pants and gasps. "Why are you people in the Pokemon Tower?"

McLaren looks around at his fellow inhabitants. Each moves in on Misty's stationary position.

"People? No no my dear. That was centuries ago. If you assume us as mere Mortals, as humans, you are greatly mistaken."

"You're vampires." Misty replied softly. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew large. "You're going to bite my neck and suck my blood!"

"My dear," McLaren cut in softly, "we do not randomly attack helpless Mortals. We are far more sophisticated than that. Rarely does one of our kind kill and suck blood for sustenance."

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

"How old are you, my dear Misty?"

She looked around at her many viewers who stared at her as if she were a rare mummified princess.

"Fifteen. I'm fifteen."

"Perfect. You are the perfect age."

"For what?"

"My dear, have you not wondered what has happened to this town? Never in the history of Kanto has such a plague ravaged all." McLaren removes his pistol from his shoulder holster and aims the weapon at the fallen beast. Then, he hisses. "That beast, do you know what it is?"

"No."

"It is an Immortal. A Lycan, or better known as a werewolf to Mortals. They have the power to...transform into those beasts. Normally they look just like you or I. They will fit in the world and live like you. My guess is that you've already passed by one."

"So that thing is a man."

"Yes that in particular one was a male. But only recently have they been able to change at will. For the past centuries Lycans could only change when in contact with a full moon. But now the moon no longer holds her sway. Then again, only the older and more powerful Lycans can change at will."

"What would he have done to me?"

"Turned you." Mercedes replied. "By tomorrow, being yet another full moon, you would have been changed into a werewolf. Pity. Women don't make good werewolves. Too much hair."

Tristan's pale hand slid out from the midnight blue leather jacket that hung loosely over his body. It was outstretched toward Misty. He showed a look of pity upon Misty, for he knew of her near future. Never did he adore the idea of Forced Turning, the act being banned many centuries back by the Vampyre Council to avoid any mixed alliances prodded by vengeance.

But Misty returned the sympathetic expression and grabbed Tristan's hand. What could happen? Obviously if they're telling her all of this information and after they saved her life she must be important to them.

McLaren and Mercedes followed behind Tristan and Misty as they walked up the staircase trailing the curved wall where the same home décor matched the lower area.

Crimson tones and black ravaged the Tower. The theme was gothic. Few lights lit the pathway down the corridors. Curtains hung over all the windows. And all seating areas were arranged with Victorian furniture. The doors were tall, the ceilings were high. She couldn't believe this was the Pokemon Tower she had been in only a few years prior.

"How long have you been here?" Misty asked examining the mansion-like Tower.

"Two years." McLaren replied buttoning up his jacket.

Tristan marched to the end of the corridor with Misty at his side. They entered a massive room via two twelve foot high double doors. Just beyond the corridor was a room accented with hundreds of shimmering items all hanging on the walls or in displays in the center of the room.

As she and the three Vampires entered more of the room, she saw that these items were weapons. Spears, swords, staffs, axes, guns, Pokeballs, crosses, bottles filled with fluids, stakes, silver, garlic, and projectile weapons were among these weapons.

"As you can see our war has raged on for centuries. Some of these weapons are six hundred years old."

"And how long has the war gone on for?"

"Six hundred and fifty eight years. I have been alive through the entire war."

Misty was shocked. "What?"

"Vampires never die. That is unless they are killed."

"That must be lonely. All your loved ones died years ago."

Tristan shrugged, "Centuries. All of them were killed by the War."

Mercedes approached the wall and pulled down a cross and bottle of fluid.

"Do know what these are for?"

"No." Misty replied.

Mercedes grinned and hung the items back up on the wall. "Killing demons. This war is Vampires versus Lycans versus Demons. Each one of us has our own reason to be involved in this war. Vampires and Werewolves are in this to settle a score, but the Demons want to expand Hell. The only trouble is we aren't allowed to attack Lycans unless they attack us. And Demons are far too powerful for any other Immortal to harm."

"That's why we need you. No Mortal can save your friends. Think of it as an upside."

With that, Tristan sunk his fangs deep into Misty's neck.

She screamed.

It echoed through the halls.

Everything faded to darkness.

Lightning dances across the sky and lights the Pokemon Tower.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Death Dealers

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER III: ENTER DEATH DEALERS

FOUR YEARS LATER

Lavender Town had most definitely changed. Barely anything was left inhabited. All occupants of the town were long gone. All homes were near complete decimation. Only Vampires, Werewolves, and fighting Mortals remained on the battlefield.

Ash Ketchum was one of these Mortals, along with Brock Slate, Hailen, and many other rebels.

Ash, who made his way up the ranks to damn near Team Leader, was now an eighteen-year-old ring leader.

He finally ditched the commonly seen outfit for black jeans, a black t-shirt, usually a black coat, or sometimes a jacket, and military boots. His belt now did not only hold Pokeballs, but also two Colt .45 pistols, extra mags with silver bullets, and a grenade or two.

Brock Slate went along the same guidelines as Ash. Both were high in rank and well respected. Both shot first and asked questions later. It was the Werewolves they loathed and the Werewolves they hunted.

And then there was Hailen, the daughter of the mayor of Lavender Town. He had been killed years ago by a mysterious plague that affected, oddly enough, only him. At the time Hailen was sixteen years old.

A howl echoed through the streets of Lavender Town.

A _Werewolf sighting has been reported near the old Pokemon Center. All available units report._

The door to Ash's bedroom had been kicked open. Hailen walked in with her web belt buckled around her slim waist. Two leg holsters dangled against her dark camo jeans.

"I know, sighting." Ash said already slapping a clip into his Colt.

"I assumed you'd be sleeping. It's three thirty in the morning." Hailen replied awestruck.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, why are you already suited up? That outfit isn't comfortable enough to be considered night attire."

"Haven't you looked outside?"

Hailen's brown eyes shot open. She cocked her head swiftly to her right and her long blond wavy hair whipped over her chin as she peered out the small barred up window only the size of a VCR.

"Shit."

"Shit is right." Ash replied locking his pistols in his own holsters with a simultaneous click. "Full moon again."

"Brock!"

Brock Slate stood leaned up against a pickup truck in his hunting attire. His brown hair was spiked, his Blade style sun glasses were hanging on the collar of his shirt, and his coat concealed his weapons and Pokeballs.

In front of him was a steel table with a vast assortment of weapons ranging from silver bullets, silver stakes, and silver arrows, which were set way in the back. Directly in front of him were two pistols aimed away from his person. They were Sig Sauer P226s, two-tone, with silver frame and black slide. Extended magazines protruded from the butt of the pistols. The clip was plated with silver, verifying the type of bullets.

"Brock!"

He locked one of the pistol's slides shut and gazed up at the black metal spiral staircase that both Ash and Hailen were jogging down.

"Brock!"

"What is it?" he asked curiously and then terrified when he realized her tone.

"We have a serious problem." She was panting; obviously she was in a hurry to tell him something-something important.

"Calm down. What is it?"

"We're going to need more men. Tonight, all Werewolves can morph, not just the elders. There is a full moon...again"

Brock cursed silently and looked past Hailen's distraught face to Ash's. He even was worried. But Ash knew how to hide his feelings. Most of his practice came from Misty.

"How many men, Brock?" she beckoned harshly.

"Three in our party," He sighed. "The usual three."

Hailen's jaw dropped even more. "Son of a bitch!

"No way. Not on a full moon." Ash complained. "Every Werewolf will be at full power. Pikachu doesn't even have enough power to take down one elder Werewolf at full. What about when there are twenty or even thirty at one time? They're wolves, Brock, they hunt in packs. We need more men."

"Eh hem!" Hailen cleared her throat.

Ash sighed. "More hunters."

"What about Abigail?" Hailen suggested. But Brock shook his head.

"She's already on patrol of the southern vicinity."

"With who?" Hailen continued with Twenty Questions.

"She's with Rachel, Garret, Drake, and Saleen."

"And what about Sabrina?"

"Patrolling east vicinity with Morgan, Ashley, Caitlin, and Brady."

"Shit." She mumbled.

"It's only a Werewolf sighting. Be thankful that's it." Brock added finally.

"That's not it. The Demons are still waiting to strike, with the Werewolves taking up time."

"There has yet to be one Demon attack or sighting for that matter. You still believe the stories?"

"Of course. My father-"

"Your father predicted that the Demons would take over the world in six years. Why not years ago?"

"The war started five years ago." Hailen replied. "My father was a religious man. He said that seven was a number associated with God."

"Why seven?" Brock inquired rubbing his sun glasses in his shirt.

"Perfect number." Ash replied.

"Exactly. And six is the number associated with Lucifer...Satan. That's where you get six years. Do you know what happens in one year?"

"The Apocalypse." Brock answered more in the form of a question.

"Yes. Or in more appropriate words, all Hell breaks loose."

"But what do the Werewolves have to do with this?"

"I don't know." Hailen replied.

Thunder cracked over Lavender Town.

Lightning struck high in the sky.

"That's preposterous! Werewolves hunt in packs, never alone!" Tristan shouted.

Mercedes stood up against the wall, shaking her head. "I said I saw one. Would it make you feel better if I told you that I waited for more to show up and they never did?"

Tristan looked the calm vampire up and down. As she stared at the floor her brown hair dangled over her eyes.

"Assemble the Death Dealers. You're going to apprehend this lone Lycan and bring him in for interrogation. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows while they plague the world with their ravenous behavior." He turned on his heels and proceeded down the scarlet themed corridor. But then he turned back around and stared cockily at Mercedes. "Bring Misty with. She desires the practice so much."

"Isn't this all contradicting the Code? The Code of the Dark Shadows clearly states that no Immortal shall strike against another."

"Who said anything about striking against? You are strictly ordered to apprehend, and that is all."

"Yes, we apprehend, they conquer."

"Not for long" Tristan replied. "You have your orders. Now collect Misty."

"Personally I don't see the point in bringing her in just to send her back out."

Tristan's smile died and a scowl spread across his face like a disease. "I beg your pardon?" he inquired annoyed.

"She's already out." She replied looking back down at the floor so she wouldn't have to meet eyes with Tristan.

"With whom?"

"Solo."

Tristan became furious. His lips, arms, legs, cheeks trembled in rage. "What?"

The wind picked up force and blew thousands of leaves onto Lavender's Main Street. Trees bent down, nearly tapping the ground with their outstretched branches.

As the wind gusted over the city, a lone figure shrouded in shadow sat amongst a line of gargoyles atop the Lavender Chapel that had been constructed just a few years prior to the start of the war.

The figure's black hair whipped in the wind. As it blew back, few orange streaks could be spotted.

Its gaze followed a silver sedan, recognized as a Lexus IS 350.

Inside the sedan, silence ruled. Ash Ketchum sat in the back seat, Brock in the front passenger, and Hailen in the driver's seat. No one thought the Shadow Hunters, as they were called, had much money to invest in anything so classy. But Hailen only drove this vehicle because the cash came from her account. It had been left by her father, the recent mayor of Lavender Town.

Ash sat in the back, rubbing his hands firmly over his leg holsters. He loved the feeling of the weapons pressed against his hips. He even loved the feeling of firing them off when a Werewolf was in between the crosshairs. Vengeance for Misty was so pleasurable to him.

He sat quietly. Pikachu rested behind Ash's head and looked out the rear window like he always did. But as they turned onto Main Street, Pikachu's ears perked up. He began sniffing around the empty air and gazed around at the many buildings.

Brock and Hailen hadn't noticed Pikachu's reaction. Hailen scanned out the windshield and Brock watched the sides. They were the only Mortals out tonight in the area, so if they saw any movement it was most definitely an Immortal.

"Pikachu, get your tail out of my face." Ash said pushing the rodent's twitching yellow appendage away.

"Pika pi."

Ash, realizing Pikachu's tone, unbuckled his seat belt and leaned his hands and face against the back window. "Shit." Ash mumbled.

Hailen looked back in her rear view mirror to see only the back of Ash's head. "How many times have we been over this?" She said with a choking voice. "Don't ever mumble 'shit' when looking outside."

"What is it, Ash?" Brock asked pulling the slide back on one of his pistols.

"Werewolf!"

Brock unbuckled his seat belt and peered behind the seat and out the rear window. But all he saw was the massive full moon lined perfectly with the street. "Where?"

"He jumped."

"Jumped?" Hailen choked again as she looked up threw the open sun roof to see a small figure well over fifty feet in the air. "Shit!"

With that, Hailen cranked the E-brake up as far as it would allow. All four occupants of the vehicle were propelled forward as the car screeched to a stop. The nose nearly grinded against the tar, missing only by an inch and a half. She cranked the wheel at the last second as the Werewolf landed in the vehicle's path. The Lexus screeched the tires louder as it whipped around with a 180.

"Maybe unbuckling our seat belts wasn't a good idea." Ash panted.

"Well, we found him."

CRASH!

The front of the vehicle lifted up. Hailen whipped her head around and saw the Werewolf pushing the rear end down with its bare hands. Its claws tore through steel of the trunk lid.

"Pikachu, Thunder-"

The Werewolf was already lying on its back. It's skin was rippling furiously and soon its hair molted off, leaving a naked man in a puddle of mixed blood and a silver liquid spewing from his heart.

Ash looked to Hailen. The kill came from her. She was lowering her dual-tone Walther P22. Because of the close-range shot Ash and most likely Brock as well, heard only a high pitched ring. No words spewed from her mouth, though her lips moved.

"Get down!" Brock suddenly bellowed after looking out the windshield.

He and Hailen ducked in their seats, but Ash continued sitting up, unaware of the immediate danger coming closer every moment until...

"Ash!"

Everything happened so quickly. Brock himself only had a moment's time to analyze the situation. From the time the Werewolf fell to the center of the street, to the time where it pried up the manhole cover and hurled it through the windshield and out the rear window.

Ash was most definitely wounded. The manhole cover had only grazed the top of his head, yet it had enough force and density to knock him unconscious with the lightest touch. It even caused blood to trickle down his forehead to the tip of his nose.

"Oh my God! Ash!"

Hailen tried reaching back to touch his cheek but was immediately pulled into Brock. It wasn't more than a half of a second later that the left side of the Lexus was smashed in by a massive object.

A payphone.

The left side of the car was smashed in. The windshield and rear window were shattered and chunks were dangling from the edges of the body. Hailen was entwined in Brock's arms and Ash was in the backseat, barely an inch away from where the car was smashed.

"Move!" Brock once more bellowed. He pulled the tab beside the seat and pushed the backrest all the way down. With one stern kick, he and Hailen were lying up against Ash's side in the backseat. And once more, not even a moment's time later, the front passenger's side was smashed by another massive object.

A street bench.

Hailen wondered what was left of her silver Lexus sedan. Just before sunset she had the time to wash and wax the car, polish the pipes, shine up the wheels, and gloss the leather. It did look brand new. After her quick analysis of the vehicle, all that was left was the rear right passenger's seat, trunk, and the front hood.

But then...

Okay, now the rear right passenger's seat and trunk.

The front of the hood was now bent up. A Werewolf stood atop the center of the vehicle's hood. The engine was smoking and barely idling. The beast glared at the three people and one Pokemon cramped together in the backseat.

Then, another leapt onto the trunk, crashing it in.

Hailen screamed.

She never was so close to a Werewolf. She could see its eyes, its snarling gums, crimson red teeth, and filthy pelt.

Hailen had screamed, and the Werewolf roared back, leaning down to increase the affect that it was indeed an intimidating hunter.

"Pikachu, do something!" Brock commanded.

"Pika pi?"

"Anything!"

"No, we'll be shocked too!" Hailen corrected. "Screw Thunder Shock or whatever the Hell it's called." And yet again, Hailen reached for her pistol, but only to have it slashed away.

A howl echoed over Main Street in Lavender Town. That was when Hailen spotted the dark silhouette of a figure jumping in front of the moon. The bright light shadowed the figure, but she knew what it was.

Werewolf.

"No!"

CRASH!

The werewolf landed next to the totaled vehicle and flipped it over with its vast momentum.

The body scraped the tar and slid several feet, finally coming to a halt against a wooden light post.

Brock was the first to crawl out from beneath the vehicle. He raised a pistol with his bloody hand and scanned the premises, to see no sign of werewolves. With the open window of time, he bent down and aided Hailen in crawling out from beneath the vehicle.

She too was bleeding, but not just her arms, but her forehead, and just below her neck. A streak of blood and a deep slit accented her tanned cheek.

"Ash!" she screamed. "Wake up, Ash!" she pulled him out by his hands and leaned his back up against the other side of the light post.

Maybe it would have been easier to get a look at Ash if the light was on. But for the past four years there was no electricity besides the base. So it wasn't easy to spot the Werewolves if they were hiding in the shadows, or even...

Another howl echoed over Main Street. Then a growl made Hailen's heart sink. She looked up to see the silhouettes of four werewolves clawed to the post. Each was glaring down at the three humans and Pikachu, which was crawling from the wreckage.

One Werewolf back flipped off the pole and landed over Ash. It was going to bite him.

Hailen reacted as quickly as she could. With her most powerful strike, she charged in and struck with a knee lift to the beast's jaw. But the beast reacted back even quicker. Hailen was pinned up against the side of an abandoned building with her neck clenched in the beast's powerful paws; its five claws piercing the walls. It roared in her face, nearly deafening her.

Ash was looking up the pole at the bright stars in the sky. Three Werewolves were still clawed to the cylindrical structure, snarling at his helpless form. But as he gazed up at his last starry night a figure glided through the air over the street.

Another Werewolf.

No.

Guns were blazing.

The three Werewolves collapsed, around Ash, on the cement sidewalk, not one of them breathing. Each had been shot in the head.

The figure couldn't have been a Werewolf. They didn't use pistols unless in Human form. But as Humans they weren't capable of leaping so far.

Humans weren't capable either.

The Werewolf gripping Hailen's throat looked up to where the gun shots had been fired and snarled at the sight of the dark figure. It released Hailen, or rather threw her to the sidewalk beside Ash. It then moved away from the building, following the figure.

After leaping completely across the street, clearly an impossible act, it seemed to leap off the edge of the other building, back flipping back over the street. But it began coming down head first. Finally, at the last moment, the figure spun in mid air from head to foot first. A long coat whipped up behind as it caught the wind. At last, the figure stretched out its arms and more gun shots cracked as the Werewolf crashed to the ground, while at the same time the figure plummeted gracefully down the open man hole.


	5. Chapter 4: Backup

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER IV: BACK UP

"What the hell was that?" Brock inquired, awestruck at the open manhole, of which steam was spewing profusely.

Hailen was still staring at the Werewolf that now lay breathless in the middle of the street. She heard the shots and now she saw the aftermath.

Ash definitely knew now that that figure was no human. Besides the leap of death and plummet beneath the sewers, he knew the figure couldn't be a Shadow Hunter because of the ammunition they were equipped with. Every Shadow Hunter in the city was only given rounds filled with silver nitrate. But the Werewolf was still dead, meaning they had some kind of silver. Then, Ash saw disintegrating vapor from the Werewolf's chest.

Another howl echoed.

"Shit!"

Three more.

No.

Four more.

Hailen reached for her Walther, but touched only the empty holster. That was right, the Werewolf slashed her pistol away. But to her luck it was lying next to the Werewolf that slashed it out of her hand.

Five more howls.

Ten howls!

Most likely ten Werewolves!

If there were ten, and there was a good chance with the fact that Werewolves hunted in packs, she knew her, Ash, and Brock needed better weapons, and those said weapons were within the confides of the totaled Lexus' trunk.

"Cover me!" Hailen ordered to Brock as she readied herself for the blitz.

"Got it!" Brock fingered his pistol's hammer and then flirted with the trigger with his index finger.

Hailen charged toward the car. As she dashed across the street she could see two Werewolves closing in on her on the opposite side of the street. But they weren't running on the street or jumping from atop a building. Rather, they were crawling alongside the building.

With the two Werewolves closing in on her, she needed ammunition, even with Brock covering her.

Two shots were fired. Both Werewolves collapsed to the ground with excruciating roars.

Another jumped from behind the totaled wreckage of the Lexus. Brock shot it also, directly in the heart.

Brock continued scanning Main Street. He had only fired off three shots, so he had enough before a reload. All this thought caused him to lose consciousness of his surroundings. And in a brief moment, he was forced beneath a Werewolf's heavy body that pressed him into the cement sidewalk that cracked under the weight.

Yet again, Pikachu was unable to strike with an electric attack. If it did, Brock would be harmed as well and most likely killed.

Ash was still resting against the light post. He didn't even know what was going on. He was nearly unconscious.

Hailen could hear the screams dripping from Brock's lips. The roar came later, but made her stop in her tracks.

Taking her eyes off where she was going was perhaps the most idiotic move. Within one second flat, a Werewolf dived over the Lexus and glided toward her.

"Hailen!" Ash let out one more scream before drooping his head in unconsciousness.

Hailen turned around only to see a Werewolf fly toward her. But she narrowly dodged it with a dive and roll to the right. The Werewolf rolled itself just a foot or two from her. But as she rolled on the tar street, she grabbed the two-tone Walther P22 and shot the Werewolf in the heart. And just as it collapsed to the hard tar she took another shot at the Werewolf attempting to rip Brock's throat out.

Brock screamed in agony and then in stress with the weight of the Werewolf on top of him.

"Go! Get the weapons!" he demanded, still under great pressure.

Hailen nodded.

She suddenly turned around as a crash echoed. She could see, in the shadows, dozens of Werewolves dash into a building. Each roared, or growled; some even howled. And then there was screaming.

Hailen cocked her head to the massive full moon lighting Main Street. She could still hear the screams of civilians.

Screams of terror.

Screams of pain.

"Full moon." She whispered in sheer terror. Then she looked back at the buildings to hear more screams yet.

But not just any screams.

It was a full moon, like she said.

They were screams of Turning.

They were now infected.

And tonight was there first full moon.

Hailen finally ran toward her once gorgeous Lexus. The trunk was slightly pried open so it would be no trouble to rip the hinges and pull it open fully.

And she was right about getting the trunk open. It was easy. But as the trunk was propped up, most of the boarded on the windows were forced off the buildings. Werewolf after Werewolf jumped out of the buildings and headed for fresh flesh and blood.

Hailen.

She was fast with guns. In the time it would take a person to pull back the slide on a pistol Hailen had already slapped a magazine into a nickel plated AR33 assault rifle, loaded the chamber, and aimed it at the leading Werewolf.

Seven Werewolves had fallen dead from the time that she pulled the trigger. But they were still running out of the buildings.

"Fuck!"

Now there was no chance there were only ten!

Werewolf after Werewolf after Werewolf leapt from atop the row of buildings lining Main Street Lavender Town. They leapt from the rooftops, through broken windows, from alleys.

But the worst was yet to come.

The assault rifle dry clicked.

"No!" Hailen tried pulling the trigger again to only hear another dry click. "No! Not now!"

The trunk of the car was full of weapons. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was time.

But Pikachu finally had an open target; one that wouldn't pass the electric attack onto the humans. "Pika...chu!" An immense jolt of electricity surged from the yellow rodent's red cheeks.

Not one Werewolf was affected. They were too powerful.

"Pika?"

For some reason, Hailen didn't even know why, she kept pulling the trigger to only hear the dry click. The magazine was empty but she didn't have enough time to reload. So she hoped she could keep firing. But that wasn't the case.

Finally, a Werewolf grabbed the long muzzle of the assault rifle. Hailen screamed and let go of the weapon. She screamed again and backed away when the same Werewolf bent the weapon like an old penny.

"Shit."

She hated not having a way out.

And now she, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu were surrounded.

The Werewolf that bent up her assault rifle roared loudly at her. Its gigantic jaw opened up and it lunged at her neck with its three inch longs fangs.

And then it was spun around and collapsed onto its back.

Hailen looked down Main Street and followed a silver spear that was being pulled toward a shadowy figure standing just beyond the open man hole.

It wasn't long before the Werewolves went for _that_ figure. But as each one approached the figure they were speared by the silver stake that was attacked to a line. And that line whipped around, being flung toward the oncoming Werewolves.

Then the figure began running toward the pack. As it advanced, two blades were thrown toward Hailen. She didn't have enough time to move, but then discovered that they soared just over her shoulders and went into two Werewolves' chests.

Her coat was whipped behind her slender, tight leather clad legs. Hailen could see now that the figure was a _she_, a _she_ with nearly perfect curves. And this _she_ was well-equipped to take on Werewolves.

Dangling against her legs were two holsters with pistols that Hailen couldn't identify yet. She was also equipped with Pokeballs, knives, extra magazines, and on her hips between her holsters and her knees were sais...silver sais.

The woman pulled the weapons out and slashed them professionally at the Werewolves' chests, dropping them like flies. She went through the pack, not being struck once.

But now Hailen noticed that the Werewolves weren't going after her anymore. The woman must have posed a greater threat. It wouldn't be hard to believe with the way the woman attacked. And she was quick as Hell. She could stab a Werewolf through the jaw with a sai, another through the heart, another in the back, and another in the temple before the first touched the ground.

Then came the jaw-dropping twist. Other than the kick ass moves, the woman was strong. Hailen witnessed this first hand as a Werewolf leapt from atop a two story building and was about to land on the woman when she countered with a roundhouse kick that sent the Werewolf soaring across the street and through a brick wall.

More moved in and the woman lost control of her sais. They skidded across the tar street and stopped against Hailen's boots.

What now? She has no weapons.

Hailen was wrong.

The woman has her hands and legs.

There was a roundhouse kick, duck beneath a Werewolf's massive clutches, front kick to the back and then a back flip over another Werewolf that tried attacking from behind. The aftermath was the Werewolf sinking its long fangs into the other's spinal cord. Blood was streaming down the bitten Werewolf's back.


	6. Chapter 5: Enter the Night Walker

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER IV: ENTER THE NIGHT WALKER

The fight between the woman and the Werewolves raged on for more than a few minutes. In that short time, she managed to prove on thing, and that one thing Hailen picked up instantly.

After all the Werewolves were lying dead on the street, Hailen approached the woman cautiously, praying she wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Those were some pretty slick moves." Hailen complimented as the woman pulled her sai out of the Werewolf's chest.

"Right." She replied without care. She looked down at the teenager's unconscious form. His head was still drooped.

"He'll be fine." The woman said.

"I know that." Said Hailen back, slamming her pistol into her holster with a rough thrust. "So, what's your name?"

"I don't like names. Not in this town."

"What do you mean?" Hailen wasn't too trusting of this woman. That was why she kept a finger near a trigger.

"I'm not the girl I used to be. I _don't _even feel alive." She sighed. "One minute you're drinking coffee with someone and the next you're driving a silver stake through their heart. God damn Lycans."

"Lycans?"

The woman finally looked away from Ash and glanced over her shoulder. It was the first time that Hailen actually saw her face. She was quite pale, but still beautiful, like a model. Her eyes had a mystic blue glow that made Hailen slightly jump. Her lips seemed bulgy where her teeth were, it may have caused for her slight speech defect.

"Werewolves." She said sternly. "What were the three of you doing out when there's a full moon?"

"Wolf hunting." Hailen slapped her pistol and smirked.

"Really. So you're the Shadow Hunters?" Hailen nodded proudly. "Well, I would have thought that famous bounty hunters such as yourselves would have been smarter than to go hunt during a full moon with just yourselves."

"Our thoughts exactly."

"Would you like some advice?"

Hailen cocked an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Next time there is a full moon and you three are sent out alone, don't go. I won't be there next time to save your asses."

"Forgive my asking, but what were you doing out on a night like this? A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be roaming the streets alone."

The woman looked down at Brock and then turned to look at Ash. "Lycans...Werewolves...separated me and my friends four years ago. I haven't seen them since. They're probably dead. I'm out to settle a score."

Hailen felt sympathetic for the woman. "You'll never be able to kill them all."

"No. But it's a start." With that the woman began walking down the Main Street. She stepped over dozens of Lycan bodies and pools of blood. "Take care of those two. Don't ever let them Turn."

A powerful gust of wind blew down Main Street, blowing the woman's coat behind her and her hair as well. It was then that Hailen noticed that the woman's hair wasn't just black, but it was partly orange. The color variation made her all the more beautiful, sexy, and hardcore looking with the weapons, leather, and style.

"Run faster, Hailen! Run faster!" Brock bellowed, trying not to look back at the pack of Werewolves tracking them.

The entrance to the base was only one hundred feet or so away. But Ash was slowing the two down, because they had to worry about carrying him.

Realizing she wasn't doing much to help carry Ash, Hailen let him and Brock pass by. As they did, she pulled Brock's P226s and opened fire on the pack. Each fell almost instantly with the injection of silver nitrate.

Click.

Dry click.

Both pistols.

And one Werewolf left. It jumped for Hailen.

Shit!

But then, the Werewolf was stopped in midair, not more than two feet from her, with its claws extended to rip her to pieces. It was slammed on its stomach and then pulled.

Pulled?

It was pulled into a dark alley, claws scratching up the street trying to stop itself from moving. And then it was swallowed by the darkness.

Hailen stood speechless. Her head was slightly curved as she desired to know what had happened. But then she jumped as a dog-like yelp echoed through Lavender Town.

Something must have killed the Werewolf.

And at that time, a shimmering object was hurled from the alley and pierced itself into the side of a brick building to Hailen's left.

The woman's sai.

She approached cautiously, not sure of what was happening. When she was within reach she noticed a piece of paper tied around the center prong. It was unraveled slowly, so it was not to tear.

It was a note.

Tomorrow night will be a full moon. Be on your guard. As for me, I'm here to stay.

Night Walker

"Night walker?" Hailen asked herself out loud.

"Hailen, hurry before more come!" Brock yelled standing at the entrance.

Hailen examined the sai, noticing it in excellent shape. There were no nicks or dents, the tips of the prongs were still mildly sharp, but after all, a sai's tips weren't meant to be piercing sharp. So she gripped the black leather grip and tugged it out of the brick wall.


	7. Chapter 6: Bureaucrat or Warrior?

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER V: BUREAUCRAT OR WARRIOR?

"Misty!" Ash Ketchum shot out of bed in the early hours of the morning. The sun had begun to rise over Lavender Town. Beams of light burst through the barred up windows. As for Ash, not being a Night Dweller, he took in the light as a sign of peace. The Night was over, as was the Watch.

"Misty!" he screamed again.

Hailen, at that time, opened the door and stepped inside. "Ash, calm down."

"Misty! Where's Misty?"

"You and I are the only people in the room." She whispered softly, placing a hand over Ash's cheek. "Just us." She continued on.

At that time she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and sat in the steel chair by his bed.

"You got pretty banged up last night." She leaned in slowly and lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "Do you remember anything?"

He stared back at her blankly. Hailen thought he was thinking whereas he was examining her as he always did.

Hailen Fisker was everything to look at. She had brains and brawn. Her body was that of a supermodel. Her long blond hair, with few dirty blond streaks, cascaded down her shoulders and curved around her breasts. As for her face, the only description was beautiful; with the accent of a jewel piercing above the left side of her lip. And as for her body, she wore a white tank top that descended just passed her breasts and hugged her torso tight. On the shirt it read 'BAD KITTY'. Black fingerless gloves were worn over her hands. And a bronze colored belt with moon and star charms held up a pair of black pants that stopped at her chrome accented black military boots.

"Ash? Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, touching his cheek gently once more.

At last he snapped out of his trance. The dirty thoughts of he and Hailen "together" were finally gone. All he was left with was her sitting in front of him.

"Ash? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Hail."

Hailen sighed softly. "You scared me."

"How?"

"Well you just zoned out there. I thought you would have a concussion after being hit with that manhole-"

"Wha? What manhole?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Ash shook his head. "Man, we got our asses raped last night by the Werewolves." She continued with a chuckle.

"What happened?" Ash asked with noticeable fear in his voice. "Is Brock alright? What about Pikachu?"

"Both fine. Brock is resting in his room and Pikachu is being revived. But last night," Hailen shook her head, "it was Hell on Earth. I couldn't even begin to count how many Werewolves attacked. I believe that I saw more last night than I have ever seen in total."

"How did you make it out alive?"

Hailen once more brought her voice down to a soft whisper like she was trying to keep what happened a secret. "There was a woman. She saved my ass. A Werewolf tried to pounce on me and it would have if she hadn't intercepted it." Hailen took a breath and looked at Ash shocked. "She was good Ash. Better than anyone associated with the Shadow Hunters. One woman took an uncountable amount of Werewolves out with two sais. Now the last time I checked killing more than three Werewolves in close hand-to-hand combat was impossible. But this woman, she kept on slashing through them. One after another they fell. Ash," she cupped his hand in hers. "She wasn't human."

"What do you mean? What else could she be? When there is a full moon all humans with Werewolf blood Turn."

"She wasn't a Werewolf. I'm pretty sure she was behind this too." Hailen reached behind her and pulled a folded note from her back pocket. She unfolded it and showed it to Ash.

He read it quickly, it wasn't long anyway. But his eyes shot open when he saw who it was signed by.

"Night Walker? What's that?"

"I don't know. But we need to find out. We need her."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed Ash gently on his lips. He kissed back, placing one of his hands behind her neck and one on her neck. This was new to both of them. Never had they shared a kiss.

The Tower was quiet with only the sound of quiet assembly. Dozens of people, all pale, sat in a massive living area sipping back on alcoholic beverages...and blood. The furniture and styling of the room was classic Victorian, residing in dark shades of black and red.

But their conversations were soon brought to an abrupt hold. The twelve foot tall double doors to the Tower were kicked open and crashed against the walls, knocking pictures and shaking glass chandeliers that were bolted to the dark walls. And there standing with the illumination of the full moon behind her was the woman. She held her sais at her sides, her jacket was buttoned up and hugged the curves of her body, and her hair was loose behind her shoulders. And her eyes were that usual blue glow.

She walked causally through the living room, attracting all the glances from the members of the assembly. And they continued staring on until she was veiled behind the set of doors at the end of the area.

As the woman walked down the long, narrow corridor past the living area, she was met by another woman, Mercedes.

"Where have you been all night?" Mercedes asked worried.

"What's it to you?" the woman replied harshly.

"What's with the attitude? It's never like you to act like this."

"Yeah, well maybe I had a rough night."

Mercedes sighed. "Why does all the shit happen to you? I mean first your friends and then the war growing at a massive level."

The woman bit her bottom lip, revealing her fangs, something she didn't do in most people's presence. "Must you bring that up?"

"Sorry."

With that, the woman began walking back down the hall. But just before she took the first turn she heard Mercedes cry out to her.

"Tristan wants to see you."

The woman swiftly spun around and glared at Mercedes with her glowing blue eyes.

"You told him?"

"Forgive me, please, Misty. I had no intention to."

Again, Misty continued down the hall. She sighed softly, "Like I had no intention of Tristan finding out."

"How could you do this to me?" Tristan stood up from behind his desk and slammed his fist on his desk, hoping it would make Misty jump. But she didn't. She was too well trained.

"I didn't do anything to you." She replied cockily. "If anything I helped you. I helped this war. Because of me there are dozens of Lycans lying dead-"

"Exactly!" Tristan sounded even more furious. "You know the Code, Misty! Why don't you ever follow it?"

"Because this war won't end if we don't do our share. The Mortals need out help-"

With that Tristan raised his hand and silenced Misty. "What have I always told you? Fuck Mortals. They give one contribution a century. We don't need them."

"How can you say that?" Misty inquired softly. "You, like me, used to be a Mortal!"

"But now I know how much pleasure there is in being immortal. I never have to worry about death-"

"Except by murder." Misty added swiftly, making Tristan cock a brow.

"How were you able to leave the premises without being detected?"

"My training. That's all I'll say."

"It seems your training is everything to you now. Too bad you didn't have it back four years past. Maybe you could have saved your friends. Instead now you're fucking with the Code to get back at the Lycans for stealing you from your friends."

Now Misty slammed her fist on the desk and glared at Tristan. "First off, fuck the Code! It's not like the fucking Lycans abide by it! And second, I couldn't just leave the Lycans to kill the Mortals-"

"So you were protecting Mortals?"

"Damn right!"

"O-"

"It was my friends!"

Tristan stared back at Misty with wide eyes that said he couldn't believe her.

Misty spoke through her gritted teeth. "You Turned me, saying that I could have the power to avenge them. I gave up my life with them by trusting you."

"They won't be alive for much longer. Mortals fall like flies in Lavender Town."

"Not any more. And what was I supposed to do about the attack? Either fuck my friends or fuck the Code! I chose the Code and because of that I slaughtered dozens of Lycans."

"You interfered in a pack hunt!"

"No filthy Lycan dog is Turning my friends! It's hard enough knowing they're Mortals and I'm an Immortal. We're different species now! And if they Turn my friends then we'll be warring species too. Now I don't give a damn what codes I have to break, how many Lycans I have to kill, or how many pack hunts I interfere with. No fucking over-sized dog is biting my friends!"

Misty whirled around and proceeded toward the door, only to be stopped by Tristan's voice. "You're not a Death Dealer. You're eighteen, your training isn't complete."

She peered over her shoulder and smirked at Tristan. "You're right. I'm not a Death Dealer."

And then she was gone, leaving Tristan alone to go through the recent events. Never had he heard Misty talk with such attitude or disrespect against him. This couldn't stand.

Brock had finally awoken in his bed room. His head body wasn't in any serious condition, but it still hurt. As he sat up he felt his head begin to spin as if he were experiencing a treacherous hang over of some sort. His arms ached and his ribs felt like they were piercing his organs.

"What happened last night?" he asked of himself out loud, though he knew full well there was no one in his room with him.

He decided to get out of bed, realizing it being three in the afternoon. So with that he threw the covers off himself and set his feet on the hard wood floor. The cold wood floor sent a freezing sensation up his legs and tingled his spine.

"God damn, I need carpet."

It wasn't long before Brock left his room, dressed in camouflage jeans, and a brown t-shirts. His hair was still messy and he looked tired. As he walked down the hall toward Ash's room his boots thudded with each step he took. It was the downside of military boots, anyone could hear you coming.

As he approached Ash's room just down the hall he placed his ear to the door to hear if Ash was awake. He would probably still be sleeping after a night like the previous. Hearing nothing, he quietly opened the door and peaked in, but no Ash.

"Ash? You in here, buddy?"

"Excuse me, are you looking for Commander Ketchum?" asked a soft female voice.

Brock closed the door behind him and looked over the young dark haired woman wearing a red dress and a white doctor's coat.

"Yes I am." He said smiling.

"Well, he was taken to the urgent care."

"What happened? I remember leaving him in his bed last night."

"You did, but Miss Fisker ordered that he be placed in urgent care, in case anything should have gone wrong during the night. Plus, we decided to stitch him up to help his wound heal faster."

"Hailen put him in urgent care?"

"That's right. Would you like me to take you there?"

Brock looked down the hall back to his room. Only his room was down the hall. "Were you coming to brig me down?"

"Yes sir."

"Hailen's orders?"

"No sir. I just knew you didn't know about the Commander's status."

It wasn't long before Brock and doctor reached the urgent care. In the short time he had managed to find out her name, Amelia Trent, and he had managed to get a date with her-something that never happened with Brock.

He entered the room that was designated as Ash's. It was a typical room too. Except for the fact that people never kissed in the medical rooms.

"Whoa!" Brock shouted caught off guard.

Immediately Hailen pulled herself off of Ash. The two looked at Brock shocked.

"What are you doing here, Brock?" Ash asked embarrassed.

"One of the doctor's brought me here." He replied smiling.

Ash noticed this. So did Hailen.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"How do you always get the hot girls?"

"Brock!"

"Thank you Brock." Hailen said high pitched.

"How do you get the hot girls, Ash? I mean you got them all the time on our journeys. And you had Misty; you were just too stupid to see it."

"Who's this Misty you guys are always talking about? I mean I have never seen what she looked like."

Brock again began to smile at Ash, and then he began chuckling when Ash tried to cover up his uncontrollable blushing.

"Ash? Was she that cute?" Hailen asked, giggling at his rosy cheeks.

"When she turned fifteen." Brock replied.

"So she was a late bloomer?"

"Oh yeah. Really scrawny, short orange hair tied in a side pony tail-"

"Side ponytail!"

"Yeah. But she got rid of it and let her hair finally grow. And when she turned fifteen she got her figure. She wasn't scrawny anymore."

"Do you have a picture of her? I'd love to see what Ash's girlfriend looked like."

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" he retorted.

"Okay, sorry. Your _crush._"

Ash growled at that shot.

"Don't worry Hailen, I'll get you one later."

"Thanks Broco." With that she turned to Ash and looked into his eyes. "She sounds nice. Sorry you lost her." She whispered softly. And then she kissed his forehead and left the room.

It was nightfall once more. The full moon and the white stars sparkling in the open skies shined down over Lavender Town, giving it an unearthly beauty that could rarely be found these days.

Only a few people were enjoying the night sky. And those few people were either Immortals or the Shadow Stalkers. All other Mortals were locked behind there doors and hiding in their basements.

One of the people gazing up at the night sky was a beautiful woman, with pale skin, glowing blue eyes, and long black and orange hair that blew gently in the wind that caressed her cheeks and dried the soft tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"Misty?"

She gave no answer. But instead she continued gazing up at the stars, and being perched on the black railing that were surrounding her quarter's balcony.

"Misty? I'm sorry."

Still she didn't look. But it wasn't like her to not be friendly to Mercedes, one of the only Vampires that understood her. It was because both shared the same invitation into the Vampire community. Both lost there friends to Werewolves and they were bound and determined to avenge their friends.

"I guess you want to be left alone." And she took that as her leave.

"Wait." Misty said softly. "Don't go."

"Please forgive me. I never meant to tell Tristan."

"There's nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong."

"But I did. Because of me Tristan is furious with you."

"He always is." Misty corrected. "Since the day I told him I wanted to be a Death Dealer."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's a bureaucrat not a warrior."

Mercedes stepped forward and leaned up against the railing looking out over the right side of the balcony. "Forgive me for saying, but Tristan must have really been furious to make you like _this._"

"No. My friends are alive."

"What?" Mercedes asked flabbergasted.

"They were the ones I saved; them and a woman."

"But you can't do anything to help them. Well, you shouldn't. It's against the Code."

"Let me tell you the same thing I told Tristan. Fuck the Code. That's not what upsets me. What upsets me is that I gave up my mortality to fight for them, to avenge them, with me being under the impression that they had been killed. Now, they're fighting in the same war I am, though we're on separate sides."

"Mortals aren't aware of our presence here. You are the only one who knows of us vampires."

"Yes." Misty acknowledged stoically. "And now I am one of you."

"So now what are you going to do about your friends? The plan we Vampires have been waiting to execute for centuries is silence. We sweep in the night and take out both Lycans and Mortals and rule the world. Think about what Tristan will do if you ruin a plan that has taken centuries to plan."

"The Mortals won't find out. And as for the Lycans, they know we exist. They just don't openly acknowledge our presence."

Mercedes' jaw dropped and her blue glowing orbs grew wide. "How do you know this?"

"Because when I attacked the first Lycan the others left the Mortals alone. Not one went for the Mortals. They wanted me either dead or captured."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now I just need to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why they don't hunt us like they do the Mortals. It makes no sense. I know damn well that they are fully aware of the Death Dealers' presence in Lavender Town."

"You should tell Tristan."

"Fuck him. He wouldn't do anything about it anyway. He lives by the Code. He's no warrior. He's a gutless dog, just like _them_."

"Misty, you know I don't favor Tristan, but you need to uphold some respect for him!" Mercedes beckoned, now facing Misty. Her black hair flapped over her face and her blue eyes shone through with an eerie presence.

"I've done my research on Tristan."

"How so?"

"Please forgive _me._" Misty said yet again stoically, looking finally away from the sky to her friend.

"For what?"

But she received no answer. Within the blink of an eye Misty had jumped well over one hundred feet in the air, over the trees, over the tower. Mercedes watched her small figure as it descended outside of the premises until it was blocked by the trees.

Other than Misty, Ash was also looking up at the same full moon that illuminated Lavender Town. His short spiked hair wavered so little in the calm and cool breeze that swept over the Town, and he couldn't help but smile as it brushed his face-the same breeze that brushed against Misty's.

As he gazed up at the clear sky, with not more than two small clouds in the sky, he couldn't help but think of Misty.

"There you are, Ash. I've been looking everywhere for you." Hailen announced wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Then she looked out over the city and at the night sky. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Ash replied with a soft whisper. "Misty would have loved to see this."

Hailen looked up at her team partner and one of her closest friends who now had a tear trickle down his cheeks.

"She loved nights like this. It would have been _romantic_ to her."

"Are you sure you didn't have a _thing_ for this girl."

Ash stepped away from Hailen, allowing her arms to fall down to her sides. "She was my best friend, and she was taken from me by those animals. Misty was only fifteen. There were so many things she never got a chance to do." Then, Ash pulled up his shirt a foot and pulled out two new pistols: dual two-tone, with nickel plated slides, Beretta M93Rs, with the ended barrel and extended grip.

"Ash. What are you going to do?" Hailen asked shocked and for some reason with...fear.

"Misty was taken from us four years ago this night."

"Please no."

"I'm going to kill as many Werewolves as I can. They'll have to kill me to stop me."


	8. Chapter 7: Change of Plans

A/U: So I was surfing the web the other day, right, when I come around this site that talks about a series called Dark Shadows. My initial response was WTF! I found out it was some old...show. But, I'm just letting all the readers know that the title was not ripped off. I don't like the idea of one of my fics having the same name as an existing media. But I like the name and I already have numerous chapters in the works so I'll be keeping the name. As always please review. It gets my self-esteem up. ;)

-Shelby GT500

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER VI: CHANGE OF PLANS

There were dozens of men standing along the wall of a glass corridor. Each stood with their arms behind their backs, looking into the eyes of the man or woman in front of them. Down the corridor was a double panel of glass that slid open and was used as a door. There was a symbol of a moon that glowed a white aurora and a translucent wolf head imprint.

Suddenly there was a deafening gunshot and then a man shattered through the glass doors and smashed the glass on the opposite side of the corridor. There was large hole in his chest and blood was dripping everywhere.

The many men and few women lining the corridor merely looked at the man who was surprisingly still breathing-he was panting profusely-but they didn't react otherwise. Each looked toward the shattered door however when the sound of feet over glass jingled. Soon a man stepped into the corridor and pumped his nickel plated shotgun. He then aimed it at the man and fired. The shot left nothing of the man's upper body after such a close range shot. Blood was flowing down the walls of glass and was splattered on the dozens of people lining the corridor.

"Let this be an example to anyone who let that bitch interfere in our hunt!" the man pumped his shotgun once more and held it outstretched toward another man. "You were assigned to that hunt. Why did you do nothing to stop the woman?"

"She wasn't a woman." The man replied choking. Sweat dripped down his forehead to the tip of his nose. "She was an Immortal."

"A Vampire." The man with the shotgun replied cocking his head slightly to the left. "Is that right?"

"Vampires don't exist."

"We don't exist! Werewolves don't exist!" The man aimed the shotgun up at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. After the shot a ten foot radius of the ceiling shattered and glass drizzled to the floor and on top of the people. "But we're still breathing, are we not?" the man dropped his shotgun to his side and gazed at the man with an unbelieving expression. "How can you be so naive? You're the fourth oldest of us still alive. Isn't that right, Gabriel? And yet here you are cowering in my presence like a dog."

"I'll personally take care of the...Vampire. We won't have to worry about her...or them?"

"It isn't the Vampires we have to fear. There are legends of one from Kanto, the Chosen One. He has allied himself with the Shadow Hunters. He's our down fall, not the Vampires."

"Then why do we need to worry about the Vampires?" Gabriel asked.

"Centuries ago the Vampires and Werewolves agreed to an accord where neither interfere in the others' affairs. The Vampires had appeared to be wiped out some time later by some unknown force, so we forgot about their existence over the centuries."

"But-"

"We do not need to fear the Vampires, but we need to fear the girl. She shows great promise. In just four years as an Immortal her power has surpassed many elders'. As we just recently witness, she slaughtered our pack, an impossible feat in and of itself. And the worst part is, _she _knows we have a secret. The Vampires can never know of our past. Neither can the Chosen One. And if the unthinkable should happen, if the Vampire allies herself with the Chosen One, we need a way out. I have that way out.

The night was still beautiful and clam. A gently breeze whistled over the courtyard, while branches from trees slightly rocked back and forth. The stars shone down in all there radiant beauty. The moon still showed its face, but blocked ever so slightly by a small white cloud that slowly and cautiously passed. It was thus illuminated by the full moon, appearing almost translucent.

Mercedes still looked up at the night sky with a look of fear in her blue orbs. Her white fangs were overlapping her bottom lip and causing it to bleed. Her wiry fingers were entwined around the top of the black iron railing surrounding the six by ten foot balcony.

"Misty!"

Mercedes cocked her head over her shoulder and peered into Misty's quarters via the open doors where the dark blue curtains whipped in and out of the mansion's second story room. She could see Tristan inside, stomping through. But it wasn't until her saw her figure on the balcony that she was truly afraid.

He thought she was Misty, so when he marched out he spun her around and raised his hand in the air to slap her when she made known she wasn't the woman he was looking for.

"Please, no! Tristan, please!"

"Mercedes? Where's Misty?" he inquired, hand still raised.

"I don't know." She now was speaking through sobs as tears trickled down her cheeks. "We were talking and then she left."

"Where did she go off too?"

"All I know is that she went inside the mansion. She was very upset. Maybe you were a little hard on her."

"How dare you!" With that he brought his hand down across her cheek and raised it once more. "You're her best friend; of course you would cover for her betrayal!"

"What betrayal? She just wants to hunt the same animals that ruined her life-"

Again she was struck by Tristan's hand. But it was also the last time, as he left her kneeling down on the balcony reminiscing on the past moments.

"Ash Ketchum! Why can't you think anything through?"

Everyone stared at Hailen and Ash as they marched through the main hall, arguing at the top of their lungs. Ash's face was red with anger and Hailen's cheeks were rosy red, as were her eyes which were filled with tears.

Brock shook his head, remembering the hundreds of times Ash and Misty would argue. He knew it to be their way of showing their love, but he had never seen Ash or Hailen argue as they were now. It appeared they were both going to snap on each other any minute.

"Please, you'll be killed. You're all I have left. I lost my dad to this war, and yet I don't get more involved than I have to. It isn't what he would have wanted; to see me killed. There's no chance Misty would want you to die for her."

"But I have to do something."

"Not die. You're too important to the team, to the war...to me."

Ash stopped his march and looked into her eyes they were swelled and teary. A tear of his own trickled down his cheeks when he gazed into Hailen's brown orbs.

"Misty was important to me." He replied near inaudible. "And she...she...died. That's not fair."

"But you don't owe her anything. I'm sure you did all you could to protect her."

"No I didn't." Ash shook his head in fault, more tears swelling in his hazel eyes.

"I think you did. And I know that right now she's looking down on you telling you not to go out tonight."

By this time everyone had cleared out of the room, including Brock. They all felt that Ash and Hailen deserved to be alone during a talk with this magnitude. And it helped them to open up.

Hailen continued. "You're agonizing over the loss of Misty. Well, how will I feel if you don't come back tonight? I wouldn't know what happened to you, when it happened, all I would know is why. Don't be stupid."

"So I should give up on Misty? Is that what you're saying?" Ash yelled angrily.

"No!" Hailen replied choked up. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that you shouldn't fight a war for a person that will never come back. I know it's hard to hear; it's even hard for me to say. And I know you want to avenge her untimely death, but this isn't the way."

"I'm going-"

"Give me one week."

"No-"

"One week I can have a team assembled and we can take on the Werewolves in force. Maybe I can even get Night Walker, whoever the hell she is."

"One week isn't quick enough."

"How much time will you give me?"

"One hour."

"No chance." She replied surprised at his ignorance. "It can't be done and you know it." It was then that she fell to her knees and sobbed with her face in her hands. "You don't intend on coming back...do you?"

Ash gave no reply.

"You want to go it solo, that way no one can help keep you alive. Kill a few Werewolves and when things get too rough for you you'll let them rip you to pieces so you can be with _her_. She's not worth it Ash! Let her go!"

"I'm not going to do it! I owe her my life! She saved me so many times and I never had the courage to thank her. I never thanked her when she saved me from drowning on Shimuti Island. I never thanked her for watching over me while my spirit was separated from my body in the Pokemon Tower."

"It isn't too hard to thank someone." She continued sobbing.

"I just couldn't, and now it eats me up inside. There are too many things I never got a chance to tell her. It's the fucking Werewolves' fault!"

"You're goddamn right, Ash! It is the Werewolves' fault. So why take it out on yourself? Why let them kill you? Wait one week and kick their asses once and for all. One week. I don't ask for any more time. And if I don't have my team assembled I'll let you walk right past me and out of our lives."

"You don't want to me go."

"Of course not. I...love you. I always have."

Ash stood in shock at what he had just heard. Never had he thought a woman such as Hailen Fisker would ever love him. He was popular with the women, but Hailen was beyond all others. She even surpassed Misty in the looks department. And she even had heart and character, a trait not found in most women in her league. And all he could do was staring at her.

But she stared back, her eyes still teary. And after their moment of staring, Ash finally stepped toward her and closed the gap between them with a deep kiss that Hailen returned whole-heartedly. And there they stood for what seemed like hours, entwined in each other's arms, exploring each other's mouths with a long passionate kiss.

Ash cautiously walked down the middle of Gengar Street. His dual holsters tapped against the side of his legs every time he took another step. His military boots thudded each time the rubber of the sole met the asphalt of the street. His coat, stretching down to the top of his boots' soles, whipped behind his form as the wind blew by him. His black t-shirt and loose leather pants pressed against the front of his body as the wind tried pulling them with it.

He walked down the center of the street, one foot in front of the other as he followed the yellow dashed line. Every step Ash would look to his other side down the dark alley ways, into the empty buildings, and up into the few trees that were planted on the sidewalks.

The full white moon shone directly over head. It created a silhouette that was beneath Ash, not in front or behind him.

It was a quiet night, perhaps too quiet. Ash was well aware that Abigail and her team were scouring the city. But he heard no gun shots, no battle roar from the Werewolves, nor screams. It was almost as if he were the only living being out. But that couldn't be.

He could feel someone. And that someone or maybe _something_ was watching him.

"I told you not to come out."

Ash jumped at the sudden intrusion of the woman's soft voice that broke the unearthly silence. "

"What are you doing out here?" he asked the woman who was leaning up against the brick wall of an alley.

Hailen stood with her temple pressed gently against the wall, her hands fidgeting the Poke ball in her hands. She wore her usual Hunting attire: black body suit that hugged her body tight.

"Did you think I'd let the same thing that happened to Misty happen to you?" she asked eyeing him through a strand of loose blond hair that dangled over her right eye.

Ash was taken back. Hailen knew he hated talking about Misty's untimely death.

"That's why I'm out here." He replied showing her the red and white Pokeballs behind his waist.

"You plan to die?"

"Wha?"

"The Pokemon Tower is just two blocks straight down. It's ironic, isn't it? That the moon is directly over the Tower?"

Hailen was right. There, high in the sky was the full white moon radiating its bright light down on such a dark city as Lavender Town.

"Ash!"

"Misty?"

"Ash!"

"Misty! That's Misty's voice!"

Predictable as Ash was he took off running in whatever direction he heard his friend's voice from. The idea of realism never crossed his mind, but he was in reality, so it had to be real. Misty had to be alive.

He picked up speed to his fastest sprint. Soon his legs began to ache, but he didn't care. Ash simply discarded the sensation.

"Misty, where are you?" he shouted into the darkness of the night.

There she was! Misty was running toward the Pokemon Tower and being followed by a massive beast-

"Misty, look out!"

But it was too late. One moment Ash was chasing after Misty and the next she was plowed through the doors of the Pokemon Tower by the vicious beast.

"No-ah!"

Suddenly Ash was stopped and staring dead on at a beast at least twelve feet tall, long white fur on its belly and orange fur that covered the rest. It's piercing red eyes sunk into his soul and tugged at his very mortality. It let out one massive roar before-

"Ah!"

Ash shot out of the bed like a bullet. Sweat dripped down his forehead and to the tip of his nose. He looked around the room for beast. It was no where to be found. Ash had no idea where he was, so he stood up and looked around. Realizing he was in a room, he located the window and pushed the curtains open, allowing the radiant light of the full moon to shine in and glow on the woman sleeping in the bed Ash had woken up from.

Seeing the woman, he jumped back and then sighed when he realized her as Hailen. It all came back now. He remembered the night he spent with her. And now she lay in bed peaceful as ever, as if there was no war.

Still the night was calm. Clouds now gathered in streaks that blocked the radiance of the moonlight. The clouds were thick, dark, and appeared to be seeking vengeance on the world below. And its anger and rage was unleashed as a bolt of lightning danced across the sky and shook the earth hundreds of feet below.

Traveling down Jay Street was the unthinkable in such a dark town. Seven vehicles, black Hummer H2s sped down the open road. In the center of the street was a massive, circular fountain with a statue of what resembled an Arcanine. Its tail was raised in the back, its ear were perked, and it stared fearlessly forward.

Following the road around the fountain, the vehicles came to a stop in front of a four story building. All the lights were off, windows and doors barred up. Still, the passengers of the vehicles stepped out of the cars, minus the drivers who remained in the vehicles. They all looked up at the building as a bolt of lightning illuminated the clouded sky, and rain began to pour down.

"It's here?" a slender man asked Gabrielle, who was buttoning up his long tan jacket that descended down to his ankles.

"Yes."

"Why not somewhere more ritualistic?"

"It was. Four centuries ago the book was discovered hidden underground Lavender Town in the Lyconian Cave. Mortals thought it was left by the ancients. Now this is where it rests."

The man, called Nathaniel, ran his fingers through his long brown hair. His eyes, brown in nature, transformed into a yellow as he picked up a scent. His nostrils became enflamed and his eyes grew wide.

"Smell that, Gabriel?"

Gabrielle inhaled the air and breathed out.

"Someone dares to wander the streets when darkness falls. Move in." Gabrielle gestured his muscular right arm forward toward the museum's front exit.

The other men under his command scaled the stack of steps leading to the glass doors lined with metal bars. This defense continued over the entire front of the building which was made solely of Plexiglas.

"Bend the bars." Gabrielle ordered.

The men did as he ordered. Grabbing the bars, the men let out loud wolf-like roars and then spread the bars apart like they were made of clay.

"Blow the glass!"

Once more the men did as they were told. A select few swung backpacks from behind them and set them along the window. Unzipping the packs, each brought out a black rectangular box no larger than a shoe box. Protruding from the edges were circular appendages with suction cups attached to the bottoms. Placing the large center box onto the glass the men proceeded in pulling the circular appendages out in diagonal angles. At last the circular appendages were sealed to the glass as was the center box. Finally the men pushed red buttons in the center of each of their boxes after receiving Gabrielle's acknowledgment.

"Open sesame."

Suddenly, the darkness of the clouded night was lit a yellow color as the windows burst into simultaneous explosions. The entire building was accessible, with the glass making up the whole front face of the building. All of the panels had shattered and mixed with the falling raindrops. Even the earth shook with a force greater than anything other than a quake.

"I see the charges were a success." Nathaniel complimented.

"As always." Gabrielle replied with a grin that couldn't be hidden even in perfect dark. "Fan out! Find the book!"

As always Gabrielle's men obeyed. The remainder of the men whom did not carry a backpack swung MP5-Ks to their sides and loaded the chamber. A laser sight located just beneath the tip of the muzzle was turned on and the weapons were snug against the men's shoulders. As for the men with the backpacks, they had Desert Eagles.

Without any further delay they moved in commando style, making sure to tread carefully through the facility. They moved swiftly through the museum's lobby, which wasn't too cluttered besides the many kiosks. They made very little sound, especially because of the great number of them and due to the fact that was floor was hard wood.

Breaching the wide corridor equipped with the elevators the men marched down the wood paneled hall. As with the rest of the museum there was no light. Yet the men wore no night vision goggles or had flashlights equipped with their weapons.

"What of security?" Nathaniel asked staring up at the dominant, dark structure before him.

"There is no security. Who would answer the call anyways?"

Rain still poured down. It was near impossible to see more than six feet in front. And with the lack of moonlight, starlight, and artificial lighting provided by the street lights it near impossible to see even a blur of anything. All there was were streaks that the droplets of rain made as they descended beside each other in a constant flow.

But that didn't stop Ash Ketchum from doing what he wanted to do: find any Werewolves and kill them off one by one. At this time, however, the rain seemed to be more of an adversary than any Werewolf. He hadn't seen one yet, but had seen trillions of droplets fall around him. The worst part was he had no Pokemon he could call out to help him. Though he had six with him, Pikachu being back at the base completely unaware of his master's plans, he had Charizard, a Rapidash he caught three years prior, an Arcanine he also caught prior, a Machamp which was given to all Shadow Hunter members, Blastoise which evolved from Wartortle and before then Squirtle, and finally Zubat.

There was a reason to why Ash refused to use Zubat. His initial plan was stealth and if Zubat were to use Supersonic it would alert any Werewolves of his presence; then he would be the hunted.

So he continued on scaling the building. The rain poured over his body, but he didn't feel it too much anymore. His black hair was now loosely slicked back because of the water. His black leather jacket which barely passed his waist dripped off the trim line on the bottom. His dark green camos were drenched as well as his black t-shirt. The only parts of him that weren't soaked were his feet. His boots were so tight they restricted all water from passing through. So if he needed to he could still run without obtaining any blisters later on.

Grasped tightly in Ash's hands were his brand new Beretta M93Rs. As a youth he never felt comfortable around guns, but now they were his only option of defense and offense. Normally he would die rather than hold a firearm, but all that changed the night Misty was killed by that Werewolf. From that night on he relinquished all hatred of firearms and now even slept with them in the drawer at his bedside. It felt good to kill a Werewolf. He took any open shot he could. Each one he killed he would stand over its carcass and fire off the remainder of the magazine.

As he continued sidling the white stone building known only as the Gengar House, he looked up toward the roof and recognized why it was called the Gengar house. Hanging over the edge of the roof were many stone statues of Gengar, each one with a different emotion on its face and different formation of its body. But there was one that stood out. Maybe it stood out because it had texture to it, actual emotion, and...hair. Black hair. Ash blinked and stepped away from the side of the building to catch a better look. But after he blinked the _gargoyle_ was gone and there was an open spot where it was. He could have sworn it was a...woman.

"Wha?"

The third level of the Lavender Town Museum was much different than the first level lobby. Instead of open areas everything was crammed together. There were dozens, of displays, all of which were protected behind glass. But on each case was a coat of dust.

The doors to the four elevator shafts slid apart and five men from each hangar stepped out and joined the others already searching the third floor exhibits for the book.

Each man moved unearthly graceful with not one touching any wall or exhibit case. They were perfectly quiet, and clean at what they did.

However, they did not even look at the art or documents lying beneath the glass cases. There were masterpieces of writing, paintings decorating the walls as well as showing themselves off. It was as if the men knew where the artifact they were looking for was.

"Gabrielle, we found it!"

Gabrielle, along with Nathaniel, was still on the street far below, basking in the falling rain, staring up at the four story structure. Upon hearing the call of one of his men whom he recognized as Sean, Gabrielle let out a mighty roar and then leapt the full height of the three stories and set foot on the third floor through the shattered windows.

Upon his arrival the men parted to allow Gabrielle direct access to the artifact's holding area. He walked through the ranks and stopped at the sight of the thick book with brown fur covers. It looked ancient, as if it were created during Roman times. The only thing was...it was. But the problem, or in other terms, nuisance, was that it was protected behind a glass wall. Without a doubt it was bullet proof.

Nothing would stop Gabrielle from retrieving the book.

"How do we get it?" Nathaniel, who was now also on the third floor, inquired through gritted teeth.

"Lycanine!" Gabrielle arched his back and howled upward toward the partly destroyed ceiling where he could see the sky and part of the fourth floor of the museum. After he finished with his howl the clouds all shifted, spiraled, and circled around the full moon. A shadow of a wolf-like creature moved across the moon and a white beam shone from the full white face onto the protective glass protecting the book. Then, it shattered and the book was retrievable.

From the moment Ash heard the bellowing roar of the Werewolf he ran. His pistols were drawn and loaded. The rain still poured down so it was hard for him to see, but he still ran. This was his opportunity to avenge Misty, by killing at least one of those beasts.

Ash had no idea how long or how far he had run. He had no intention of stopping either until he was stopped by a massive black tank.

Suddenly, a powerful white light engulfed the museum and the rain around Ash subsided from falling. He could see that the _tank_ he had run into was nothing more than a black SUV-Hummer H2. Surprisingly, Ash had enough common sense to question where the rain had gone. He could still hear the thunder and see the jolts of lightning. The sound of tapping rain on concrete ticked all around him. Then he noticed that there still was rain, but it ceased to fall on the museum. Wherever the light of the moon was there was no rain.

He looked up at the sky to answer the question of _how._ It wasn't anything he wanted to see either, in fact he nearly fainted at the sight. Locked inside the face of the full white moon was a shadow of a wolf-like beast's head. It arched its head up and howled, but Ash heard the howl as if it were actually coming from a Werewolf.

Mercedes still stood out on Misty's balcony, which of was added just one year prior to the beginning of the war. She was leaning her elbows on the black railing, basking in the darkness and the falling, cool rain. From a quick glance, maybe even a careful study, you couldn't tell she was crying. Though her eyes were red that was the only sign. The rain concealed her tears that streamed down her cheeks. That was why she remained outside.

Her dark brown hair whipped behind her face's milky complexion. The red marks left behind by Tristan could be easily seen, even if you weren't looking for any marks.

Suddenly as she stood basking in the falling rain, she heard the voice of a familiar friend and looked up the remainder of the tower, which was twenty feet, and saw her friend perched over a ledge beside a Haunter statue.

"Isn't it amazing at how fast a perfect night is turned into darkness?"

"Yes it is." Mercedes replied faking a smile. "Where did you go this time?"

"For a walk." Misty replied.

"A walk." Mercedes rebutted. "With you, Ms. Night Walker, there is no such thing as walking. You leap."

"What's the matter with flying?"

"Nothing. But you don't fly. You leap."

"Well whether I leapt or walked, I needed to get out. Something told me...someone...was wondering the streets."

"On a full moon? Who would be so foolish?"

With that response Misty looked down at Mercedes and sneered.

"Someone." Was all she could come back with.

"And did you find that someone?"

"No."

Silence fell over the two women, both still basking in the falling rain. Mercedes despised the feeling of rain streaking down her body but Misty welcomed it. It reminded her of when she was still considered _alive_, when she lived or even visited the gym after joining in on Ash's journeys.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes." The woman replied softly.

"Tell me about our history with the Lycans."

"That story is centuries old. You couldn't even imagine how far back we go."

"Please." Misty begged sweetly.

"Over the course of history wars have been fought between men. Mortals were completely oblivious to our existence as well as our battle for dominance. No one knows where we came from, no one knows our origin."

"Someone has to. What about Tristan?"

"Most definitely not. And why should he? There was a time when we vampires were thought to be extinct. The Lycans hunted us to what they thought was our extinction. Searching for two centuries and after finding no vampires alive they gave up their search and proclaimed the world cleansed of the vampire race. They thought they were the ultimate Immortals."

"How did we survive?"

"The bloodline of the Vampyre community is shrouded in secrets that may take centuries to discover."

"I'm not waiting centuries to figure out what I am."

"And you shouldn't have to. But why ask this?"

"The Lycans. I saw the Lycans blow apart the Lavender Town Museum. I over heard them speak of the book of the Dark Shadows-"

"The book of the Dark Shadows no longer exists. That's impossible for the Lycans to have found it."

Misty continued. "I also heard the alpha Lycan say the book was excavated four centuries ago in the Lyconian Cave beneath Lavender Town."

"Lyconian Cave? It can't be. It must be a set up of some sort. Perhaps they're playing mind games."

"Perhaps they found the book."

"One: the book doesn't exist any longer. It was destroyed in 39 A.D. by the ancient elders. And two: I am three centuries old, yet I have heard nothing of this Lyconian Cave."

"Neither have I, but I believe it exists."

"Well it surely doesn't exist any longer. By now it would have caved in on itself and buried all its history and secrets with it."

"Again, something tells me that that isn't the case."

"Well, why wouldn't the Lycans have taken the book earlier if it was discovered centuries ago? The Lavender Town Museum is only nine years old."

"Trust me." Misty said calmly but confidently.

"You have never steered me in the wrong direction before. Perhaps you're right once more." With that she looked up at her friend and smiled.

Misty looked down from the ledge and noticed the woman's expression as well as her new red marks.

"Mercedes, what..."

"Don't say it. Just forget about it."

"I will not forget about it. What happened to you? You stayed here didn't you?"

"How else would it happen? If I went out the Lycans would have done worse, wouldn't you agree?"

"Tell me what happened. I want to know."

"What are you going to do about it?" she turning away.

"...Something." Misty replied softly, fingering a strand of black hair away from her face and behind her right ear. "Who?"

"I can't."

"Who..." Misty gasped and leapt down from the ledge to the balcony that connected to her private quarters. As she looked into Mercedes' blue eyes the woman looked down at the cobblestone floor of the balcony. Though she didn't want the attention Misty still reached out and gently touched the red marks. "My God..."

"Please don't." Mercedes squeaked out. "Please. You need to go. You need to go now!"

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"And why not? You leave the mansion behind, why not Mercedes?"

Misty looked past Mercedes' stiff figure and was shocked as she saw Tristan push through the fluttering drapes that hung over her quarter's windows. He indeed was sincerely pissed off. His eyes were bright blue and his fangs were longer than usual.

"I never turned my back on you." Misty replied fearing the worst for her answer.

"Where were you just now?"

"I was-"

"You're not a Death Dealer!" he snapped stepping up and closing the gap between him and her with only a nose length in between their eyes. "You have been an Immortal for four years. Why do you believe you wield the power to go out and do as you wish?"

"Someone-"

"And don't mention your pathetic friends." He interrupted.

"They aren't pathetic!" Her shout hadn't come out as strongly as she had hoped. Instead of a stern reply she let out a choked up high pitched scream. She was trying to fight back tears. Though the rain continued to make the appearance of tears.

"They were-"

"Are not!" she protested. After a long pause Misty continued. "You don't even care about this war. I'm the only vampire fighting."

"And there is a reason behind that." Tristan replied. "We have a plan to take out the Lycans. A fool proof plan."

"I doubt it will work. Especially now."

"What?"

"You wouldn't care anyways. It has nothing to do with the war." Of course she lied.

"Like I said, we have a fool proof plan that will eliminate those dogs when the time is right."

Misty cocked her brow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fool proof."

"That's correct. There is no way the Lycans can survive."

With that the cloud infested sky began to swirl around and opened up so just the moon and a few stars were showing. The moon however was not only white with dark spots, but there was an image of a wolf-like being that seemed to move inside the moon.

Misty stared up as her long hair whipped against her face. As the light shone down over her pale complexion it gave her a seductive and mysterious presence.

"I see we have a different perspective on the word 'fool proof'." Misty said gazing at the moon and fingering her pistol's trigger guard.

"Impossible." Tristan gasped almost inaudibly to Misty.

"Sorry to say Tristan, but your plan is worthless now."

"Can't be. There is no other way."

Ash hadn't seen much before having to run for his life. His last sight was that of the werewolves carrying a book out of the museum. Then, they had spotted him and began a never ending pursuit. He thought he would die of exhaustion before they even began gasping for breath. He ran. Ran forever.

He could see samples of his life flash before his eyes. He saw Misty; at the same river she fished him out of eight years ago. He saw Misty standing in the stands cheering him on as he battled for the title of Pokemon Master. He saw her knelt down over him after his encounter with the ghosts of the Pokemon Tower. And then, he saw _them._

Ash stopped his fast paced escape in what seemed like a millimeter's distance. The sound of their claws tearing up the tar tore through his ears. Even if he wanted to continue running it was near impossible. He had done the unthinkable. He had cornered himself against the Pokemon Tower-the same tower that Misty perished within.

Realizing this, Ash dropped his hands to his sides and turned around bravely to face his attackers. He removed his coat and slapped it to the ground. Within a moment's time it was gone, blown away by the heavy wind. With his coat gone his black t-shirt and dark camo pants were visible, as were his guns, clips, and Pokeballs that were behind his back.

"I'm not going to run from you anymore." Ash unlocked his pistols from his holsters. "It's you who should be hunted." He gripped the pistols' handles and squeezed tightly. "You took my best friend from me!" Ash raised the pistols and aimed that at the Werewolves.

"Oh my God."

The moon no longer held her sway over Mercedes who looked at Misty after hearing her solemn whisper. "What is it?" she inquired almost as soft.

"Please no." again she whispered, but then brought up her voice as she ran. "Ash! Ash!"

Tristan followed her with his eyes as she blitzed into the mansion. Her figure became veiled by the walls of the mansion, which was when Tristan and Mercedes followed her inside as well.

The mansion had not been as easily navigable as Misty had thought. It was crowded by the dozens of vampires who moved in the same direction-

Toward the screams.

She could hear him.

He was in pain.

She may be too late.

No! That wasn't going to happen.

There were few ways to get by the massive crowd, but her easiest and fastest choice was to merely shoot up the ceiling with her guns. The vampires dropped to the ground or ducked after hearing the piercing shots that sliced through the wood ceiling. After dropping down each vampire turned toward the shots and hissed with their fangs exposed, assuming the worst...A Lycan attack upon the mansion.

Luckily there were no Lycans. The only figure still standing was Misty with her pistols out and aimed at the ceiling. And parted by a great distance were Tristan and Mercedes, both trying to pry themselves through the crowd. Whereas Misty leapt over the crouched down or lying down vampires with simple ease.

The screams were getting closer. Without a doubt she could tell that Ash and the Lycans were located in the east garden. She was close. In fact the picture window was located at the end of the corridor just around the corner. She had to be fast though.

And as she came to the turn she knew she would make it.

"Ah! Help!"

Ash had just screamed bloody murder.

She wouldn't make it!

"Ash!"

Misty realized her only choice and the odds of it saving Ash were high, or at least it would keep him safe until she arrived.

One more step remained before the corner. She pulled open the bottom half of her jacket, with the clicking of releasing buttons, and thrust it behind her legs. She holstered her right handed pistol as she leapt up against the wall. Feeling her left foot placed against the wall she turned her body to face the picture window and aimed her pistol at it. It wasn't a difficult target, and with just the ear pounding sound a single gun shot the window blew apart and the glass shards rained down to the east garden. With her right leg Misty pushed off against the wall behind her and she glided down the corridor ever closer to the open exit. And as she glided she finally pulled a black and blue orb from behind her waist. It enlarged in the palm of her hand to become the size of a soft ball. She threw it underhanded and it flew out of the window and landed in the pond two levels down.

At the same time as the ball fell to the east garden, Ash was lying on his stomach beside the pond. His hair was drenched with rain water as it continued pouring down, but if it had not been raining he still would have been drenched. He had been thrown into the pond numerous times by the werewolves. His clothes were torn, as were his pants. However, to his luck, he had not been wounded.

Just as he lifted his face from the wet grass he saw a dark ball the size of a Pokeball drop into the pond by his side. It was swallowed instantly by the dark, cool water. But it wasn't long before a twenty one foot long dragon lifted its body out of the pond. Most of the water sprayed up in the air and came back down into the pond, but some splashed against the mansion and a pool of it came down on Ash.

After running his hands over his hair Ash looked up and looked face to face with a Gyarados with glowing red eyes. It roared loudly at him but then pulled its head back.

Gyarados remembered the young man laying on the ground in front it. He was at one time Misty's best friend. After taking another look at the young man Gyarados noticed his clothing was all torn-

A Lycan leapt forward and landed with its legs on each side of Ash. It roared once and then lunged down for a final bite to Ash's neck. But Gyarados wouldn't have it that way. Before the Lycan could strike Gyarados grabbed the Lycan with its mouth and threw it a great distance. But even before the Lycan came down Gyarados arched its neck back and a white light formed in its mouth. With a sudden lurch of its neck the light shot out in a beam and completely absorbed the Lycan. All that was left was an arm, a leg, and its severed head that rained down on Lavender Town.

Realizing the Gyarados as an enemy, the Lycans set themselves up to strike in a pack. They all jumped at the Gyarados at the same time, and four were swatted away by Gyarados' tail fin. All the other Lycans landed on Gyarados' body. They couldn't hold on though because their claws couldn't sink in to the hard steel-like scales. However they had no complication falling to the ground as they touched down with simple ease.

Now the Lycans split into two packs. One of the packs attempted yet another strike at Gyarados. With it distracted the other pack moved toward Ash, who was still lying on the ground, only now he was on his back. The Lycans, making up a total of ten, surrounded Ash. He looked to Gyarados for help but the Pokemon was too occupied with the fifteen or more Lycans clawing at its eyes.

It looked as if it were the end for Ash. He would soon be with Misty in Heaven.

Misty stood in the opening of the mansion where the picture window had once been and looked down the thirty feet to see Ash completely surrounded. If she didn't step in he would surely be killed.

"Misty, wait!" At long last Tristan made his way through the crowd that was now following him and Mercedes. "You can't do this!" he protested coming closer. He outstretched his hand and shook his head.

"They already know we exist" she replied still looking down at Ash. Her eyes swelled up in tears at the sight of his tattered clothes, his pale face via the intense fear of death. The cool, misty breezes of the autumn night blew through her dark locks that concealed her natural orange strands. One stray lock of orange hair fell in front of her blue eyes. After seeing Ash and her natural hair she finally felt human. But sadly, she would once again have to put her feeling of mortality to the side and grasp her immortality. "He needs me." She looked over her shoulder at Tristan and the onlookers behind him. Her face was the usual pale, but her lips were blue and pursed. The jacket she wore whipped in the same breeze that blew her hair. It was outstretched and almost touching Tristan and the others.

"Screw him! He's a weak Mortal!"

"But stronger than you."

"Impossible!"

"We'll see. We'll see when Ash and I end this war. The vampires are too cowardly to stand up."

With that Misty stepped off the ledge to a thirty foot freefall. The wind was cooler now as she dropped at a continuing velocity. Both her hair and her jacket were pulled away from her body by the air, but neither were lost. She continued to fall. She could see Ash's body getting closer but it seemed like she fell forever. She was his last chance at life. Ash deserved to live and fight another day. He would have done the same for her.


	9. Chapter 8: Which Side Will You Choose?

A/N: Hey, thanks for coming back to read my fic. Please review. Enjoy this chapter.

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER VII: WHICH SIDE WILL YOU CHOOSE?

So this was how it was going to end?

Ash Ketchum, the young man from the small town of Pallet dreamed of being a Pokemon Master. He and his friends endured harsh adventures and they always survived. Ash always had his friends standing by his side, especially Misty. Brock was a great partner, but no one could replace Misty, not even Hailen. This only proved that without his friends Ash was powerless. It was them all along. He knew he should have allowed Pikachu to come along. There was no one now.

How ironic. The very creatures that Ash sought out to

hunt were now the creatures bringing an end to his life. He thought he was the hunter, but he was merely the hunted.

But Ash Ketchum wasn't the only hunted.

His mind told him he was done for, that there was no hope. He always knew there was a way out of everything. Alone, however, there was no hope. But he wasn't alone.

A dark figure descended through the cool air and cascading droplets of rain. It was too dark to catch a good look at it. Ash had no idea if it were male, female, or even human. The figure did however have black hair and a lean figure. Now he could see the resemblance to a woman's body. But thinking through the steps of _her_ arrival it just didn't add up. _She _fell out of the sky and landed as if it were a two foot drop.

It was definitely a woman. Ash could see the pale white skin of her neck as her hair finally caught up with her body. Her jacket also came to a halt encircling her body as it was accustomed. But before her jacket caught up with her Ash noticed she had long, thin legs. Not meek, but thin. But there were also the orange streaks of hair.

At the instant of her arrival the Lycans arched their head back in curiosity. The woman landed with one knee on the ground and her arms outstretched to the sides to showoff her grace. Her head was also down. Her stance resembled that of a bow.

The Lycans, nor the woman, moved. She continued staring down, while to Lycans waited for a motion from her. Slowly she lifted her head. Though Ash couldn't see it he knew there had to be something to it to make the Lycans react as they did. But there reaction was expected: a loud and powerful roar and showing of their long teeth.

What was this woman doing?

While the woman was still crouched down she brought forth a silver sai from her waist and twirled it behind her back.

"You're the Night Walker."

The woman stood up and brought the sai in front of her pale face. She held the black leather handle tightly in her left hand. Her right hand remained out to her side. After standing up her height was identified. She stood at about five foot eleven, only a few inches shorter than Ash.

"Nothing touches him." She spoke softly, but aggressively. Her voice was high pitched and the rough tone sounded forced.

The Lycans arched their head forward and roared at her. She acknowledged the battle with a long hiss like a cat or cobra.

Thirty feet up, standing in the breach to the Tower, Tristan, Mercedes, and each and every one of the vampires ho belonged to the coven, stared down with dissatisfaction. Their plans of old were now worthless. Tristan still believed it was because of Misty. He refused to believe that dogs such as the Lycan Clan could have counteracted their plan. Mercedes thought otherwise. She had taken Misty under her wing teaching her fighting, survival, and how to interpret her new instincts. Mercedes spent a lot of time with Misty. She knew the young girl would never endanger her own kind.

"She isn't a warrior." Tristan said.

Misty looked around the garden with her eyes as the Lycans advanced around her. She was clearly outnumbered. Ash couldn't be expected to help though. It was her and _them._ Difficult as it may be, even impossible; she had to kill them all. If she didn't they would go back after Ash, and Misty knew that Tristan could care less about a Mortal.

Three from her left leapt for her with five inch long talons. She however sprung over Gyarados' head as it thrust toward the Lycans advancing on its trainer. Two were swatted away by the sea-creature but one was caught in the jaws of the beast. And as if Gyarados wanted to play with its catch before eating it, it threw the Lycan up into the air and caught it in its mouth and swallowed it whole.

Once more the pack tried moving in on Ash, but Misty wouldn't have it that way. Before they could get close enough to ensure any physical damage Misty flipped off the head of the Gyarados and fell in front of the Lycans.

With one hard thrust she managed to impale one's neck with her sai, another received a powerful karate chop to its throat. The Lycan flipped backwards and crashed onto its stomach, but did not get back up. Blood spewed from its pursed leather lips, but that was all. To one other Lycan, the other that tried attacking Ash, its head was sliced in half from its chin up by the sharp tip of the sai. And to the Lycan lying on the ground, Misty wanted to make sure it was dead. To make sure, she twirled the sai around her body once and brought it down hard and implanted the tip into the spine of the beast.

Tristan was indeed impressed by the display of hand-eye coordination. He didn't even expect Misty to survive one attack. His plans were to watch her crash and burn. But no, she fought back with little adversity. This sight made a grin creep across his face as he looked at Mercedes wide smirk.

"Who taught Misty how to use sais?"

"She taught herself." Mercedes replied. "I told you she did everything to ready herself."

"I see that now."

"Too late." Mercedes looked at Tristan who had hope in his eyes. He was proud of the girl. "She won't come back. She chose the human over you." Suddenly his hope died as he stared back at Mercedes.

"After all I've done for her? I gave her the power to fight for her friends."

"You won't let her fight for her friends though. "

"What is she doing now?"

"Disobeying you." And that was all Mercedes said before jumped back after witnessing Misty break the jaw of a Lycan off by pressing on both the jaw and cleft of the mouth.

And so the fight raged on. Ash still was lying on the grass not knowing what to do? He didn't even catch what was going on. All he knew was that a woman was fighting a pack of Werewolves while he lay on the ground. That wouldn't do.

Ash stood up and readied himself for combat, but was pushed back down by the woman.

"Stay down. Stay out of danger. You don't know how to handle these things."

"And you do?"

Before the woman could answer she was slammed in the back of her head by the arm of a Lycan. She flipped forward but used her dexterity to land on her feet and thus strike back by flipping high over the Lycan with a back flip, and during her dissension she probed her sai into the top of the Lycan's skull. As it tumbled to the ground she pulled it back out and wiped the blood and entrails off with a thrust downward.

"You were saying, Ash?"

His eyes grew wide. His jaw dropped. His complexion became pale. "How do you know my name?"

"I know more than just your name, Ashy-boy."

"Like what?"

"That's for another time." Misty turned toward Gyarados who awaited orders from its trainer. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

To this point Ash had yet to see the woman's face. Her voice however he heard and noted that it was similar to Misty's. But he knew she had been attacked by the Werewolf, he knew they never found her body, and he knew it was impossible to escape a Werewolf attack. So the odds were against this woman being Misty. Besides, having a high voice wasn't uncommon for a woman.

It wasn't until the woman's Gyarados fired off its Hyper Beam that he saw her prime assets. The light from the attack was enough to lighten the color of her dark black hair, and even the faint strands of orange that accented it. He also saw the blue of her eyes, her pale complexion, her thin facets. She looked so much like Misty.

Once more her features were shrouded by the darkness as the light subsided. Now Ash didn't know if what he saw was real. It looked real, but then again, none of this war was supposed to be real.

"Misty, behind you!" Mercedes shouted.

"Misty?"

Misty turned around to fight off her attacker. She wasn't quick enough though. The Lycan dropped down from one of the trees and threw her ferociously through the third story wall of the Pokemon Tower. Debris plunged down toward Ash in the form of glass shards and stone fragments. Ash narrowly rolled out of the way as some of the debris splashed into the pond beside him or sunk into the wet lawn.

Now with Misty gone, he was truly alone. Of course he still wasn't sure if that was Misty. But he knew he was alone.

Mercedes was tempted to leap down and defend Ash. She figured that if Misty would risk her life to save him then he must be important. But she restrained herself and denied her temptations to help out a friend in her absence. Plus Misty was a big girl, she could handle herself. It wouldn't be long before she rejoined the fray. But she didn't...

Gun shots were thus heard. The pounding of bullets behind sputtered out of nine millimeters and dozens spewing out of long muzzles belonging to automatic rifles. Branches were blown off trees and plummeted to the moist ground. Leaves exploded and their remains fluttered down and were covered with the blown off bark of the trees. Smoke clouded the garden and hid the warriors entering the premises.

"Whose team is that?" Tristan asked irritated.

"Not ours. All the Death Dealers are in."

"Well then," Tristan ran his hand through his long hair and wiped his mouth. "It seems we have a war brewing in our coven. Bring me Misty. She's responsible for all of this. She brought the mortals right to our base! And kill the mortal! He showed the Lycans the way!"

Mercedes shook her head sympathetically. It was now her job to bring her best friend to be punished, if not killed.

The battle below continued. Every Lycan that stepped within five feet of Ash had its head blown off or its body pumped with silver bullets. The bodies began piling on top of each other as more and more Lycans dropped from the trees and charged toward Ash.

While the battle went on the vampires watched from the cavity as their grounds were used as a battle field for their enemies. The Death Dealers waited along side the corridor inside the Tower for their leader to give them the go to strike back. They stood armed with MP5Ks, six Pokeballs wrapped around their wastes, and their long jackets that surrounded their bodies. Each man had long dark hair, pale faces, glowing blue eyes, and their fangs were slightly protruding from behind their upper lips.

"Not yet." Tristan twitched his hand downward at them. "They may tear each other apart. At least we will rid ourselves of the Mortals."

That phrase made a smirk grow wide across his face. For centuries Tristan assumed that the mortals grew weaker and weaker, and that now they were incapable of defending themselves. But that all changed as soon as he saw a blonde woman run onto the field and take down Lycan after Lycan with only a single sai. A silver sai.

Hailen was good, she may even be as good a fighter as Misty; however she wasn't near as flexible, agile, or powerful. That didn't stop her from impaling a few Lycans on her way to Ash. Every slash she made the smirk upon Tristan's face leave even faster. From slide between the Lycan's legs and slash to its Achilles tendon, to the one hundred foot throw that cut into a Lycan's eye. She was good; there was no doubt about that. But she couldn't sense the Lycans, nor could she defend herself if she were caught by one.

It took until she made it to Ash until she was finally down. After kneeling by Ash's side she tried asking him if he were hurt, if he was bleeding. But before he could answer her she had been picked up and thrown at least twenty feet into the trunk of a tree. She never stood back up after the toss. The thought of her suffering a concussion made Tristan smirk once more.

The Lycans kept dropping in from the trees, leaping over the twelve foot high stone fences. The mortals kept firing at the Lycans as if their guns never ran out of ammunition. Their battle raged on. Their loud screams of pain and suffering, the roars of war all mixed with the gun shots and splatter of blood that coated nearly every tree trunk, and even the leaves and branches.

"Pathetic humans." Tristan chimed cheerily. "They actually think they stand a chance." Tristan scanned the battlefield and noticed that all the new arriving Lycans were moving for the black haired human, the same human Misty tried protecting. He realized this battle was over him. "Misty already fucked up our plans. I don't see why we can't make our existence known. Kill Misty's mortal. He's on our turf therefore he's our trophy kill. And make sure you don't hit any vital organs. I want him to suffer." With that Tristan stepped aside with the same smirk stretching across his face.

As the Death Dealers lined the cavity with their MP5Ks held up against their shoulders his blue eyes illuminated and his fangs grew longer.

(A/N: Please don't flame me for this.)

He could feel their hearts pound. They were seconds away from pulling the triggers. Next were the glorious gunshots. The mortal was dead! But wait, none of the Death Dealers' weapons recoiled. The gunshots continued. Tristan realized where the shots were coming from and they were sourced at the middle of the corridor, one level up. Bullets rained down through the intricate wood work and created a circle that soon fell from the rest of the upper level. It crashed on the floor Tristan's level and there kneeling on top of the third story cutout was Misty with her two pistols aimed down.

Before Tristan could order her restraint she had already ran for the Death Dealers and pushed each one out the cavity of the Pokemon Tower. Some splashed into the water of the pond, others to the soft grass.

"Misty, thanks for dropping in."

She turned around and was met with an open palmed punch to her torso. She flew out of the cavity at a high rate of speed and crashed into the trunk of a tree. From there she slid down and into the pond next to her Gyarados.

Mercedes stood at the edge of the cavity. Her blue eyes swelled with tears, and she covered her mouth with her hand to subdue her sobs. "Misty. I'm so sorry." She repeated those words over and over as she watched her best fiend fall slowly down the thirty foot distance. She moved so slowly as she fell, at least it seemed like that. But in reality she fell at an increasingly high rate of speed. This was proven by the massive splash of water that erupted as soon as her body made contact with the top of the pond. Once more Mercedes sobbed as her friend was swallowed by the black water.

The Death Dealers were still on the ground level and encircling Ash. Their weapons were already in their hands and pressed against their shoulders, and they looked extremely pissed off.

"Kill him." Tristan said coolly.

"No! Please, don't!" Mercedes replied. "Please spare his life. He did nothing to hurt us. He never fought back against us. He wants what we want: the Lycans extinct. And besides if you kill him what would Misty do?"

"Nothing. She'd be dead as well. It's very simple, Mercedes. It's Vampires versus Lycans, versus Mortals. Triple Threat. In the end which side will you choose?"

Mercedes stood frozen in front of Tristan. She hadn't assumed her reaction to Tristan's orders would result in this. At one end she had the Vampire coven, a safe house where her family was. She had been a part of that family for centuries. But at the other end was a lone vampire who Mercedes had the distinct pleasure of knowing for only four years. Mercedes didn't really know what would go with Misty. Would they be alone? It was true that Misty was fighting for the mortals, but would they join forces? Would Misty and Mercedes be hunted down as well as the rest of the coven?

But then she saw Misty finally come up for air. Her eyes were open, not glowing blue, but the same blue color. She looked horrified. After all, she had just been betrayed by someone who claimed to be her best friend.

"What about Misty?" Mercedes asked softly, a detectible quiver in her tone.

"She has already chosen a side. And whether that is with the mortals at her side or standing alone, I don't give a damn."

"She's-"

"Dead to us." Hissed Tristan. "You did nothing wrong, you're still a member of this family. She was only holding you back."

"No, I was holding her back. You don't know of her full potential."

"What potential? She showed off everything she has going for her! It's the same trick again and again!"

"No, you're wrong this time, Tristan." Replied Mercedes still locking eyes with Misty.

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"I see otherwise." And with that Tristan took his leave into the Tower, leaving both Ash and Misty alive. The Death Dealers soon leapt back up to the second story cavity and followed as well.

Mercedes however remained positioned on the edge, feeling the cold of the air and betrayal. With the rain finally stopping her tears were visible. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her hands quivered at her side. "You just made the biggest mistake of your immortality, Tristan."


	10. Chapter 9: Never Stand Alone

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews I got after my huge update. This is definitely my most successful fic yet!

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER IX: NEVER STAND ALONE

Her memory of the battle would echo though the walls of her mind for all eternity. She, as an immortal, would have to walk the earth alone. Her own kind betrayed her, the ones she used to be would never accept her; maybe not even Ash. Now she was alone. In a sense Misty could say she fell.

There were no more Lycans scurrying the grounds. They had all been slaughtered by either Misty or the Mortals. She was the only immortal left.

She stood up in the pond that was waist deep. After letting the water drip from her sheep skin jacket she pulled her Gyarados' Poke ball from behind her waist and called it back. Her head hung low afterwards. She could see her reflection, along with the moon's and stars', all of which were staring back at her. She could see her own glowing blue eyes, like jewels in front of a light. Her black hair split to the sides and gave way to her wet, orange strands that clung to her pale cheeks.

At last the night was quiet. There was the faint sound of a light breeze winding through the gardens, the rustling of leaves and branches, and then the splashing of the water as if someone were walking through it. But then Misty could feel the cool water rise up her leg.

"Hello Night Walker."

"Mortal." Misty replied softly.

"The name's Hailen Fisker. But I suppose you can call me either."

"How did you know where to come?"

"We followed the Werewolves. There were more but we killed some before they reached the Tower."

"I thought I told you that it wasn't safe to be out at night, especially when there was a full moon."

"You did. But you see we were missing one of our own."

Misty tilted her head slowly toward Ash. He was lying on his back in the wet grass. He too was watching her. Finally they stared directly into each other's eyes. Neither blinked.

"Ash."

Hailen smirked. "Yes. But how did you know?"

"Immortal instinct."

Hailen nodded. "How is it that you always find your way into our war?"

Misty looked away from Ash and gazed up at the multi leveled tower that for the past four years she had considered home. It still held the same sway over her. It had a mystical aura, a mystery to it that captivated Misty. Perhaps it was her vampire instincts that told her there was something else to it.

But for Hailen and Ash it was still the same Pokemon Tower it had always been. Indeed it had changed, but they had no idea of the secrets it held captive.

"For once I didn't find the war. The war found me; and it took everything I had."

"What do you mean?" Hailen asked slinging her oversized automatic assault rifle over her shoulder.

"I stand alone now. My own kind abandoned me." Misty's knees buckled and she collapsed into the water. When she came back up she was sobbing. "I'm locked in a war with only my enemies. I have no one to turn too."

"That's not true. You were there for me when I didn't, and still don't, even know your name. You saved my ass twice. I owe you."

Misty simply shook her head, rejecting Hailen's proposal. "No. You don't owe me anything. In this war it wouldn't be right."

Hailen stepped closer to Misty and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Why must you stand alone?"

But her answer wasn't given as soon as she had hoped. Misty stayed knelt in the pond thinking of the best answer. Her own thoughts told her either Hailen and the other mortals would most definitely desert her as well, if not kill her for what she was-an Immortal.

"I'm not like _you_. I don't even feel human anymore."

"What are you saying, Night Walker?"

"That's what I am. I am a Night Walker. I'm...I'm an Immortal."

Immediately after hearing those deep cutting words 'I'm an Immortal', Hailen repelled her hand and stepped back with terror spread across her face. She had no idea what to do. Her orders were to kill any Immortal. Though she always thought the only Immortals were Werewolves, and this _Night Walker_ was no Werewolf. She was left vexed.

Ash on the other hand sprang up on to his feet and stared back at Misty. His hazel eyes filled with tears, while at the same time his lips and body began to tremble in fear and sorrow.

He still blamed himself for not protecting Misty. For the past four years he held himself responsible for Misty's death. Now, however, he had to hold himself responsible for allowing her mortality to be stolen, for forcing her to roam the earth for all eternity.

But then she stared back at him with the same deep, blue orbs that cut through his vale. She could always read his mind and now was no different. Ash could tell by her facial expression that she knew he blamed himself for what happened. It explained why he was afraid to embrace her, to console her.

"Ash." She said hoarsely. "I'm...a Vampire."

He wouldn't believe it! It wasn't a vampire that hunted her down four years ago, it was a werewolf. Besides, vampires don't exist. Then again, neither do werewolves or immortals in general. So there was a chance Misty could be such a night walker.

"Sorry."

"For what?" she asked softly, yet Ash still heard though he stood more than ten feet away from her.

"Everything. I let this happen to you. I should have sacrificed myself."

But Misty shook her head while her tears were flung off her cheeks. "No, don't you see, Ash, I allowed this to happen."

"Wha? Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you give up your mortality?"

"Look into my eyes, Ash. They're staring at the answer."

Ash was taken back. "Why would you do something like that?"

Once more Misty waited to give an answer. But when she finally answered it was through sobs. "Because I thought you were dead. I thought the Lycans killed you and Brock and Pikachu. Sacrificing my mortality gave me the power I needed to avenge you. Immortality gave me the power to hunt those filthy dogs down and slaughter them."

"But Misty," Ash replied, "If Brock or I die during this war we will never be with each other again."

"I know. That's why I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't fight a war for us."

"No I can't. But I am the most powerful warrior among you mortals, and I can lead the war. Besides you know nothing of the Vampires."

"Why do we need to know anything about the Vampires?"

"Because their only plan at total domination was cut short by the Lycans' own. They have no choice but to fight if they want a piece of this world."

"You want to fight against them?"

"Of course. They made me this."

Ash shook his head. "You said you allowed it."

"Only because they told me it was the only way to avenge your death. They neglected to mention that you were still alive. Besides making them extinct, I want to know why they needed me so badly. I will prove that immortality even has a weakness."

"Sorry to cut in, but you can't lead an army of soldiers that would find pleasure in hunting down and killing your kind." Hailen replied stepping inside the gap between Ash and Misty.

"Shit." Misty mumbled peering through the thick foliage.

Hailen and Ash tried following her gaze, but not knowing what to look for caused them both to look right past the answer in front of them.

"What is it? More Werewolves?"

"No. It's almost morning. I have to leave."

"No, not again. You can come with us." Ash replied. "Right Hail?"

He had a nickname for her?

Hailen nodded. "Of course she can. I owe it to her."

But Misty declined the offer. "I don't believe your soldiers will find it suitable to have an immortal walking among them."

"Then we'll take you to a safe house." Replied Hailen. "I know one or two where no one, mortal or immortal would ever look."

From one glance at the one story building Misty knew why no one would think to look there. It was run down more than other buildings. The exterior walls were nearly all torn to shreds. There were hundreds of bullet holes, scratches, and crimson colored. But the crimson wasn't paint, but blood.

"I know it's not much, but it should do." Hailen said from behind Misty. Her blond locks blew over her eyes in the rough wind that blew away the previous storm.

"As long as I won't be bothered."

"You won't." Ash replied quickly. "I'll make sure of it."

Hailen cocked her head instinctively toward Ash. She knew damn well he wasn't capable of keeping such a promise.

Without further delay Misty walked to the barred up front door. Hailen soon followed after shaking her head at Ash.

"Wha?" he asked as she ran after Misty.

Hailen pulled a key card from her inner right jacket pocket and swiped down the outside of the door frame. There was no acknowledging sound that the hdoor had been unlocked. Nonetheless Hailen turned the silver doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Don't touch the door knob. It's made of silver."

Misty sighed. "I'm a vampire. Silver doesn't faze me."

"Oh! Sorry."

Misty stepped inside the building. "You have a lot to learn about vampires before you can rage war upon them."

The inside was nothing Misty had expected. Behind each boarded window was a plate of silver, behind the door was a plate of silver. The walls were either black glass or chrome, it varied through the building. The floor was clearly chrome.

"Holy shit!" Misty gasped.

"Did you expect this?"

"No." Misty smirked. "But do you have enough silver?"

"I think we have enough to keep werewolves away."

"You do know that that is all it will do?"

"Absolutely." Smirked Hailen. "I've been hunting werewolves since I was sixteen years old."

"What got you into it?"

Hailen replied softly, "My dad. He died of a horrible illness. I took his place fighting the werewolves off when they first breached the Overworld. What about you? You've probably been hunting these things for centuries."

"Not exactly. I started when I was fifteen. Four years ago."

Hailen shook her head and set her heavy weapon on a chrome counter in the center of the main room. "That's impossible. I thought vampires didn't age."

"We stop aging when we reach our prime. People think they know everything about vampires, but they're wrong. Most of the rumors are bullshit."

"Example?"

Misty knew how long her explanation would take. By the time she would finish filling Hailen, and no doubt Ash as well, in on the real traits of a vampire the war would probably be over. Nonetheless she searched the room for a chair or something to sit on.

"First off: forget everything you thought you knew about vampires. You're in for a lesson. First: we are not the walking dead as so many people so mindlessly assume. To tell you the truth we don't even know our genesis. As so many people believe, we cannot fly, nor shape shift. We have shadows and reflections as well. Also the myths about super human strength, agility, and longevity are fact. In short, we can live forever." Before answering her final point Misty looked down in shame and covered her eyes. "Blood. _All_ Vampires drink blood."

Hailen looked down as well. "It's a necessity."

"Yes." Replied Misty softly. "And the worst part is I like it."

One lone Hummer sped down a deserted dirt path. The path was lined with low hanging trees, bushes, and the road was cratered with deep puddles filled with gallons of dirty brown water that splashed at the instance the tires of the massive SUV fell into the trenches. The headlights served virtually no purpose. Mud and dirt was plastered onto the plastic lenses and there was no possible way to get it off except perhaps a chisel.

So the lights to the vehicle were turned off. The only problem was that the vehicle was moving away from the sun, so it was still pitch black out. The Hummer though did not hit any obstructions or veer off the road.

After twenty minutes of constant driving through the darkness the Hummer pulled off the dirt path and splashed through a foot and a half deep puddle that nearly bottomed out the SUVs suspension. And so the Hummer continued driving down yet another dirt path. But the trip soon ended in a wide expanse of open clearing. There were trees but they were massively spaced out. The Hummer pulled up slowly beside a one story building and parked.

From the black SUV emerged Nathaniel, from the driver's side, and Gabriel from the passenger's side. Entwined in Gabriel's tight grasp was the large, ancient book. Together the two approached the edge of a peak some fifty feet away from where they parked.

There, standing at the edge of the cliff was a man dressed in a long tan and black coat. The collar, made of tan animal hair where the black of the coat was and black animal hair where the tan of the coat touched, framed the back and sides of the man's face like the mane of a lion. He had long black locks that framed his face on the sides and arched over his shoulders. In the back his long, straight black hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and cascaded down to his mid-back. And resting just above his waist line were his hands that were entwined in each other. His long, jagged nails were painted black.

"Am I to be satisfied, Gabriel?"

Gabriel bowed down on one knee at the speaking of his inferior name. He set the book at the base of the man's feet and stepped away, head still hanging low.

"Yes sir." Gabriel replied in the same deep voice.

"And what of the Vampire girl?" asked the man who had his gaze locked on the black ocean. The sound of waves slamming into the rock cliffs made his eyes close in calmness.

"I'm sorry-"

"You failed, Gabriel!" The man instantly spun around more swiftly than physically possible, conjuring a small whirlwind that twirled off the edge of the cliff. He reached out his hand and threatened Gabriel with his nails. "How could you let her live?"

"Forgive me, McLaren. But she's too powerful."

"Too powerful?"

Gabriel nodded in acknowledgment. "Aye sir. You said yourself she was stronger than most elders."

"Vampire elders! There is no reason why you should not have been able to kill her!"

"I never fought her, my Lord." McLaren stepped back. "I never made it to the battle. But she decimated my army."

"One vampire single handedly wiped out a Lycan death squad? Preposterous!"

At that moment there was a bright light from the narrow pathway. Soon yet another Hummer drove from the path and into the open clearing. It drove up to the cliff's ledge and stopped. One man stepped out.

"My Lord! My Lord!"

He ran frantically from the vehicle, leaving on the engine and lights.

"What is it?" McLaren asked annoyed.

"Every Lycan that went tonight is dead!"

"How can this be?"

"The Vampire girl and a group of Mortals did it."

Immediately McLaren cocked his head toward Gabriel. Malice burned in his one yellow eye. "It's time for me to pay my coven a visit."

"You won't find the girl their, my Lord. The Vampires betrayed her."

"You know what to do Gabriel. Find the girl while she's still alone. Kill her." Then, McLaren turned to the famous statue looking out to the ocean with clasped hands against her chest. "Now leave me with my Love."

Yet again it was perfect darkness; the kind of darkness that always seemed to lurk over Lavender Town. It was the kind of darkness that without the bright white light radiating from the moon there would be nothing but darkness. It was dark, but perfect for the battles raged every night. Once more the moon was full. It seemed there was a natural phenomenon occurring, as the moon had passed its maximum count of fullness. The stars were also out; there were no clouds hiding them.

Misty sat on the mattress that was on the floor in the small room. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail but her long locks hung over her face. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks and the water reddened her white eyes. It was obvious she had been crying a great while.

She wore only her midnight blue battle suit that hugged her curves tightly. Her midnight blue jacket, belt, Poke balls, and pistols were lying on the floor in front of her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Instantly Misty wiped her eyes and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and messed it up to cover her face. She continued looking down at the cold, gray floor.

There was yet one more knock before the door slowly creaked open. It opened only an inch, but Misty could see a tall shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"Misty?"

"Yes Ash?" She replied softly.

"Can I come in, or do you want to be left alone?"

"I am alone. But you can change that."

With those soft words the door opened the remainder of the way. Misty fingered her hair behind her right ear and gazed at the doorway to see Ash standing up against the door frame with a solemn expression upon his face.

Four years hadn't done much to Ash. Misty noticed he was definitely taller, around six feet, he was more muscular, his hair was shorter but still spiky, but these days he didn't carry with him the same confident smile that set him apart from all the other guys Misty once knew. He wore blue jeans, a brown belt, and dark green t-shirt. He also wore a brown leather wrist band on around his left wrist. This outfit was obviously not been what he wore earlier.

From the moment Misty set her red eyes upon his her frown evolved into a bright smile, an expression not commonly seen from a vampire. Normally they were sorrowful creatures who snarled more than they breathed. But Misty, as always, relished in the presence of her best friend.

Ash walked into the small room, gliding over the smooth floor with his socks. He sat down beside Misty on the mattress. The two remained silent for some time.

"Did you ever think that so much was going on in Kanto?" Misty asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes." Ash replied nodding his head. "You have to remember Misty, you and I always had run-ins with myths and legends. Remember Lugia? Or Mew and Mewtwo?"

"Yes. But that was an eternity ago."

"Only five years since we were on Shamuti." Ash retorted.

"Well, five years seems like eternity when you're away from the people you love."

"I know what you mean. I missed you everyday. There was never one day-one hour I didn't think about you and what your life could have been like."

"Was being a vampire one of your ideas?"

Ash stared at Misty for an eternity. He tried studying her expression to find out what she was thinking. But he got nothing out of her. She showed no expression. There was no happiness, joy, sadness. It was like she was dead, a re-animated corpse.

Growing up he knew Misty was never like this. When she was angry she would show it, when she was sad she'd cry. Only on rare occasions would Misty bottle up her feelings and act to get through the day. Ash's idea was that this was acting. But why?

"What happened to you?" he asked placing a hand on her soft cheek.

"You aren't that dense."

"No, you know what I mean."

Misty sighed and closed her eyes. "Being bit by a vampire doesn't just give you the superhuman abilities. Along with the upgrades is the curse. At first you don't feel it, but eventually you feel weak and drained. You don't know what it is. The answer is lodged in the back of your mind like a childhood memory but you can't put your finger on it." Misty opened her eyes slowly and hers' and Ash's locked. "It's blood Ash. Blood is the curse. Along with immortality, which people always seem to believe would be the greatest gift of all time. But from the moment you know you can never die the sensation for life is gone. Without death, without boundaries I barely feel what I used to feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I barely feel human anymore. Maybe because I'm not. I don't know. There are certain times when it feels my mortality is back."

"When is that?" Ash asked inching closer to Misty's face.

"When I'm with-"

"Ash! Where did you run off too?" Hailen bellowed outside the door.

"I'm in here." He replied shouting back, making Misty cringe.

Hailen turned the corner and walked through the open doorway. In her hand she held a pistol and in the other was a silver plated magazine that she slapped in the butt of the pistol.

"Sighting?" Ash asked standing up and clenching his fists.

"Not this time, Ash. You and I need to return to base and report the Vampires."

"What's she going to do?" Ash asked pointing at the immortal still sitting on the mattress.

Hailen simply shook her head. "She can't come with. We don't know how the others will react to this, especially if they find out that we're allied with a Vampire."

"Brock will be on our side though."

"I have no doubt in my mind that he will be. But think of the consequences of this union."

"I'm not letting her fight this war alone. I'm not leaving her by herself again."

"Well you're going to have to for the time being. And I'm warning you, if the other Shadow Hunters find out that Misty is on our side they may retaliate. I'm not willing to fight the people I'm trying to protect."

"Neither am I." Ash replied angered.

Shelby GT-500: Well there is chapter 9. Chapter 10 is on its way. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Night Walker's Name

Shelby GT500: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. There was a lot to put into one chapter, but I did it, finally. And I am pleased to inform you that in this chapter I have created a love triangle. So I guess I didn't lie to you when I mentioned the chapters getting better. But keep coming back because the war has just begun.

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER X: NIGHT WALKER'S NAME

"What do you mean you don't know where Ash or Hailen are?" Brock was holding up a tall man, shorter than himself however, up by his coat collar. Brock was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not sure, sir." The man replied with a high pitched quivering voice. "One moment she was standing between Ash and another woman and the next second they were all gone."

"What other woman? Hailen was the only woman included in that team."

"I'm not sure who the other woman was. I never got a chance to see her face. All I know is that she had long black hair, and she wore all black-a sheepskin coat."

"Well was she in your team?"

"No sir. She fell from the sky."

Brock let the soldier drop to the floor and run off. He however continued staring at the plaster wall. A lock of his dark brown hair fell over his eyes. He flicked it back up and turned to look at the many onlookers gawking at his sudden personality change.

"Don't just stare at me! Find Ash and Hailen!"

The group scattered to all corners of the base. Half of the men entered the weapons depot and emerged armed with MP5Ks and AK47s. Their Pokeballs were secured on their belts and they were ready for battle. They lined up facing the door, securing their weapons to their shoulders. But then, the front door was electronically unlocked and was pushed open. Both Ash and Hailen entered side by side with their guns drawn and aimed down. They were both gasping for air. Obviously they had been running.

"Where have you two been?" Brock beckoned as he ran to them. Before they could respond he embraced them both in a tightly. In unison they slapped at his biceps, signaling him to let go; their faces were turning blue. He soon let go and stepped back, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was so worried about you guys. You've been gone all day, after all."

Hailen simply nodded in agreement while holstering her dual pistols. Before responding further she made sure her dirty blond hair was secured in a tight ponytail. "Sorry we didn't report in. We were taking care of some personal business."

Brock gasped and looked back and forth between Ash and Hailen. His cheeks became a rosy red and he grinned slyly at Ash. "Ash? How do you do it? You get all the girls?"

"Brock, no-" Ash replied shaking his head to further his point.

"You always have gotten all the girls! You had Melody, Duplica, May, and even Misty."

"Oh my God! What is it with this Misty, chick? You two act as if she were the best thing to ever happen to you guys."

"But if you weren't doing what I think you were doing, then what were you two doing?" Brock asked pointing at the two and looking extremely confused.

"Paying someone back. It wasn't just us there last night. Come on Ash, let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Brock asked walking beside Hailen.

"We have an important announcement to make to the council; an announcement that will change the fate of this war."

Suddenly Brock felt himself being pulled back while Hailen continued marching toward the council room. He looked at his left arm and saw Ash's hand gripping it tightly.

"Ash? Can you let go of my arm, please?" he asked with a strange expression on his face.

Ash did as he was asked and stepped back one step. "Brock, can we go to Lavender Hill tomorrow evening? There's something I have to tell you."

"Sure, Ash. But define tomorrow evening?"

"Sunset. The forecast is mostly clear." Ash replied smiling.

"Sunset?"

"Yes. But it's not like that! Trust me when I say you need to hear this."

"Then why don't you tell me now?" Brock inquired raising a brow. "Did you and Hailen really do something last night?"

"No. We just slept in the same bed."

Brock was ecstatic. "Oh my Go-"

"Before I went out we did that. But when we disappeared we were actually helping out a friend. That's what I'm going to tell you tomorrow evening."

And with that Ash patted his long time friend, equivalent to perhaps a brother, on his shoulder and marched toward the council room. But before he was out of sight he looked back at Brock with a sad expression on his face. The only thing was that Brock recognized the expression. Ash held it when he stood over Misty's tombstone with a bouquet of flowers.

Hailen and Ash didn't seem all too eager to talk with each other while they walked down the halls toward the council room. She was quiet and looking straight ahead. Ash was quiet also but every so often he would sneak glances at his partner.

After four years of friendship you really got to know that person. Ash remembered how he could always tell when Misty was upset, even if she hid her feelings. There were signs that gave away their intentions. Hailen however wasn't as difficult to break as Misty. Hailen showed that she was pissed about something.

In the past Ash had learned the hard way to stay out of a girl's private business. There were a lot of times when he would get reacquainted to Misty's mallet. But Hailen had something more dangerous that a mallet. Actually the term would be _some things._ Her pistols.

"You and Night Walker seemed to have hit it off pretty well." Hailen spoke crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You two act like old friends."

"That's because we are." Ash replied kneeling down.

Hailen stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Ash. "What are you doing?"

"Letting my buddy catch up."

And there was the yellow Pikachu jolting down the corridor as fast as its short legs would take it. When it was close enough to Ash, Pikachu leapt up onto his trainer's shoulder and rubbed its cheek against Ash's.

"Did you miss me buddy?"

"Pika!" the rodent replied overjoyed.

"Sorry I didn't take you with, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Pika pika." The mouse retorted aggressively.

"Sorry buddy, but you just aren't strong enough. Whenever you catch up to the Werewolves' level their power increases. We don't know how the Immortals' systems work."

"But maybe we will now that we have Night Walker. Perhaps she can give us some insight on the Werewolves. After all, it's her job to hunt them."

Ash nodded. "You're right, Hail. Maybe she can help you Pikachu."

"Now Ash, do you really think she can help Pikachu? _She_ hunts the Werewolves, not her Pokemon."

"She does have Pokemon," Ash retorted. "A Gyarados."

"Maybe we have a chance then. Maybe we can get ahead before the Demons-"

"That's just what your father said. There aren't going to be demons in this war. How could we fend them off? If your father was religious he should have thought that if demons attack, we as mortals would have no way to defend ourselves. How could God allow that?"

Hailen stood firm in place, glaring at Ash with pursed lips and her hands at her hips. She didn't favor the idea of her father's theory being downsized. But was it just that...a _theory_? Her father was the most intelligent man in Lavender Town and definitely one of the top five minds in the Kanto region.

"I don't care what you believe. I believed my father then and I believe him now. Now let's get this over with."

Ash stood up, with Pikachu standing on his shoulders. He followed behind Hailen into the Council room, which wasn't much of a "council room". The room was placed behind two double steel doors that creaked as they were pushed open and crashed into the walls with a loud echoing thud. The walls were boarded with mahogany wood and the floor was cracked and worn mahogany wood as well. There were no windows, no pictures, and no plants. All there was were three wooden tables lined up close to the back wall, and several chairs. There was one lamp on each table, a gold plated lamp.

Six people, four men and two women, looked up from the tables and at the two people bursting through the doors. The man's boots thudded on the wood flooring and the woman's clicked with the slightly risen heel. Ash and Hailen weren't accustomed to approaching the council. They believed that the council held no real power anyways. The power lied in the hands of the Shadow Hunters, and the council merely stood as the lawful head. But there wasn't reason for laws in a war between blood thirsty immortal beings.

The man in the center, a middle aged man with short gray and black hair stood up as if he had been shocked. He wore a black robe, as did the rest of the council. This again begged the question 'why?' It was a known fact that the council merely consented with the Shadow Hunters. They were more or less advisors that heads. Yet here they all sat, or stood, wearing long black robes thinking they served a purpose.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" the man barked. He slammed his palms on the table and snarled at Ash and Hailen. "It is not customary to barge into the council room without consenting either-"

"I think we have more to worry about than your lame rules!" Hailen shouted back, interrupting the councilman who stared back at her as if she had three heads, one breast, and an arm protruding from her side.

"The war has escaladed." Ash said softly. He tried showing the councilmen the respect that they..._deserved_? No, desired. They didn't deserve anything. They weren't the ones out nearly every night hunting rabid dogs. They sat in a room and socialized while others were losing their lives. Nevertheless, Ash knew that they did have the...ability to throw them out of the council room.

"How so?" the councilman asked intrigued. He sat back down in his seat and glared at Hailen.

"We have a new enemy. The Werewolves aren't the only Immortals we need to worry about." Ash paused to look out at the faces of the councilmen. They were all intrigued by his words, but they were also showing confusion and nervousness. "Vampires have joined the war."

For a moment the council room was nothing but utter silence. Ash really thought that he left an impression upon the councilmen...oh how naïve they were. They were laughing. He told the "top dogs" an important fact and they pushed it to the side as if it were nothing but a ridiculous legend.

"Vampires? Have you suffered a head injury, boy?" asked a gray haired woman.

"Where did you get an idea like that? Vampires!" replied the man in the center.

"Why not?" Hailen shouted. The laughter ceased and all eyes were on her. "Why the hell not? Is it because vampires aren't supposed to exist? News flash: neither are werewolves."

There was a single sigh that broke through the silence. The other woman, with long black hair tied into a bun and clipped to the back of her head, shook her head and chuckled as well. "Where have the vampires been this entire war? They obviously have existed."

"Where did the Werewolves come from?" Hailen retorted.

Ash chuckled. "We just don't know."

"Well there must be something behind it. There must be a reason why the Werewolves raged war and now have the...vampires, as you called them."

"They do exist!"

"Enough!" The center man shouted, once more jolting up. "This meeting will continue the day after tomorrow. The council needs to discuss this matter privately."

With that Ash and Hailen took their leave, arduous as it was. They each took one look back before Hailen slammed the double doors behind her.

Daylight. The Shadow Hunters weren't accustomed to seeing the beaming light of the sun. Lavender Town wasn't too accustomed either. It was a gloomy city to say the least, but every few days it would be nothing but gorgeous. Today was one of those days. There were few clouds in the sky, the air was warm and crisp, and Pidgeys were flying high above the streets and buildings.

But below, Ash and Brock walked side by side through Lavender Park, a beautiful place constructed just prior to the outbreak of the war. It was made to let the people get away from the grogginess and dankness of the town. It worked too. There were tall trees, several ponds, swing sets, sand boxes, benches, and Lavender Hill. That was where Ash and Brock were headed.

Lavender Hill was the prime accent of the park. It allowed the people to sit atop the hill and watch as the sun set directly above the Pokemon Tower. It was truly a sight to see, with the beams of light etching from the edges of the Pokemon Tower's dark façade. But there were also the colors involved. And with Lavender Town being so achromatic the color variation was a welcomed sight.

By the time the two reached the top of the hill the sun was just above the tip of the Pokemon Tower. Already it looked much livelier. As soon as the setting sun shone its bright rays on Lavender Town the town just felt more like the rest of Kanto. It felt peaceful and warm.

Ash and Brock plopped down at the top of the hill. They looked out to the enlightened town and sighed. It was beautiful.

Brock watched, entranced by the unearthly beauty. He barely even blinked. The only movement that came from him was the waving of his hair via the cool, calm breeze. His spine tingled at the feeling. This moment was bliss.

Ash on the other hand was already looking away from the sunset. There was a reason he had brought Brock to this site. But for the time being he let his head hang low. His eyes began to fill with tears and he tried his hardest to restrain his urge to cry. But his attempts had failed as tears began dripping off the tip of his nose and staining his blue jeans. Soon he began sniffling, and then shaking. Then finally he burst out crying.

"Ash? What's the matter?" Brock asked placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"There's a...a reason why I brought you here...Brock."

"What is it?"

Ash looked up. Brock immediately noticed his red eyes and cheeks. His lips were trembling and his body was shaking more violently. He looked out at the setting sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it Brock?"

His friend nodded in agreement. "It sure is, Ash."

"It isn't...it isn't fair that we can see this...but Misty can't."

"Ash, come on now, you have to move on. You can't bring Misty back."

"I know I can't. She's lost forever."

"Not forever." Brock replied matter-of-factly. "We'll see her again."

"In which sense do you mean?"

"In...death. We'll all be together then and we'll never be separated again."

Now Ash began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ash, what's the matter? You haven't cried this much since Misty-"

"It's because of Misty! She's alive Brock! She's alive right now!"

"No she isn't. No matter how much you think she is alive she won't be. Nothing you can do can...bring her back...no matter how much you, or we, try."

"You're wrong this time, Brock. She is alive."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because, Brock, Misty can never see a sunset like this ever again. She is denied something so beautiful. Misty would love to see this but she never can!"

"Ash, obviously you're imagining that she's alive. It's all right; we all knew that you two shared something special, even though you would never admit it. We're in this war for a reason. We're in this war to avenge Misty and to make sure nothing like this happens to anybody else. The Immortals have to be killed, no matter what the cost."

"Brock! No! Don't you see?" Now Ash fell back and was lying down with his hands clasped over his teary face. "Misty is an Immortal! She's the Night Walker-a Vampire!"

Brock suddenly broke into tears. His stare was locked on Ash; he couldn't believe what he just heard. The two cried together all while the sun was setting lower and lower down the base of the Tower.

"But Ash...she was...she was attacked by a...by a Werewolf. How...how...how is she a...Vampire?"

"All...all I know is that she gave up her mortality because she thought we were dead. Brock, she loved us so much that she gave up her mortality to avenge _our_ deaths. That's why she's an Immortal. She allowed her soul to be taken."

"But...we won't be together in the end, will we?"

Ash simply shook his head and cried more. "All we have is the time until we die."

"But we're in the middle of a war. Who knows how much time we have?"

"Misty told me she won't let anything happen to us."

"It's a war, Ash. You can't make those kinds of promises."

"Misty can. You didn't see how she fought to keep me alive. I would have been torn to pieces if she hadn't have dropped in. She killed them with single blows. Believe me when I say she can keep us alive...and herself."

Just after the sun was buried by the cityscape of Lavender Town, Ash and Brock moved out of Lavender Park and headed for the hideout where Misty was retained. The walk wasn't far so the trip was not all too dangerous. The moon still was not up but the top hemisphere was peaking the opposite side of the town. For yet another night it would be a full moon-and even that was strange for Lavender Town.

Pikachu had joined his trainer after he and Brock had their time alone. The rodent Pokemon was instructed to play around in the trees for the time being. But now it was once more in its usual place, on its trainer's shoulder. And just like Brock the Pokemon had a smile across its face. It was soon going to be reintroduced to Misty.

Upon reaching the hideout Brock waited impatiently while Ash felt around his pockets trying to find the keycard Hailen had given to Ash. He checked his pockets several times and finally found the key hiding within his back pocket. So he pulled the key out and swiped it. The door unlocked and Brock thrust the door open. It had however opened much easier than expected so he nearly stumbled down flat on his face.

Ash chuckled at his friend's clumsiness. But pulling himself back together he stepped in the building and locked the door behind him. From the moment he stepped inside Ash noticed something different about the building. It felt warm-not temperature wise, but rather in a sense. It seemed more like home than the base did.

"Misty!" Ash called. "Where are you?"

"You're back." Misty called back from her room.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all turned to the room but the door was shut. They waited impatiently for Misty to step out.

"Give me one second."

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Fixing my hair. I'll be out in one minute."

While waiting Ash and Brock decided to sit up at the counter in the center of the main room. There were four steel stools positioned around it. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the counter but nearly slid off the edge because of the slippery chrome.

Brock kept his eyes glued to the door but turned his head toward Ash. He had a sly smile stretching across his face. "So what did she say when you told her you were bringing me along."

"I didn't tell her."

"So she doesn't know I'm here. She thinks it's just you."

Ash nodded.

"You know what that means don't ya?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ash, come on, you can't be this dense. She thinks you two are alone here and now she is in her room fixing her hair."

"Stop it Brock. There isn't anything between me and Misty. We're just friends."

"Don't give me that crap." Brock replied waving his hand in front of Ash's face. "You're honestly trying to tell me you have no feelings for Misty after what I just witnessed on Lavender Hill tonight?"

"Brock, you know I love her, you do too-"

"Not like that. I love Misty as a sister. I even love you as a brother. But there is more than one type of love. What I feel for you two is family love, meaning I would never dream of doing anything sexual with Misty. Where as you and Misty feel romantic love, meaning you two would get down and dirty between the sheets."

The conversation was thus put on hiatus as Misty's door opened up with a soft creak. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu stared in the direction of Misty's room and awaited her entrance. It was about thirty seconds before a beautiful girl around the age of twenty stepped out. All three spectators were amazed at what they saw. Instead of wearing her leather body suit Misty was now wearing loose black sweat pants, and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and held up against the back of her head with a hair clip.

The two men gasped at how beautiful the woman before them looked. Though she looked different with the black hair, the sight of her orange strands showing from the bottom of her hair bun brought back memories of the old Misty. Her eyes still held their same blue glow but it was much less subtle than usual. And her fangs, or nearly lack of them. Ash could barely see the bulges on her lips."

"Ash!" Misty giggled excitedly. "Who's your frien-" she paused, jaw agape. "Brock?" she asked softly as to not offend the person if her instincts happened to be wrong.

"Hello Misty. It's so nice to see you again."

"Brock!"

Before he could reply on her looks or anything for that matter he was barraged by Misty's body as she leapt into his arms and hugged the life out of him. He spun her around several times while they both laughed and cried.

It was easy to say it wasn't like old times. In fact, it was far from old times. But Ash still liked the feel of the original gang being back together. He even shed a few happy tears of his own as he saw the pure joy plastered on both Misty and Brock.

After Brock let Misty go she cradled Pikachu in her arms and scratched under his chin. The Pokemon cooed contently. It cuddled into Misty's arm and began purring. Misty smiled and looked at Ash. "He's still so cute. You've really taken good care of him, Ash. I'm proud of you."

Ash couldn't help but blush a bit. He wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled at Misty. "Thanks Misty. Pikachu really missed you."

"I missed you too." Brock said hugging Misty once more.

After returning the hug from Brock Misty tilted her head slightly and looked at Ash with an uncertain expression upon her face. She looked almost as if she were about to break into sobs. Her body instantly froze and her eyes were locked gazing into Ash's.

"Did you miss me, Ash?"

"Of course I did. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you and where we would have been and what we would have been doing. I lost my best friend four years ago. And when you were stolen from me a piece of me was ripped away."

And so with those words Misty's expression evolved tenfold. Her teary-looking eyes became teary and her glowing eyes glistened. A smile appeared on her face and she nodded in acknowledgment.

"I missed you too Ash. I missed you more than you could possibly imagine."

Her words were true. There was no way that Ash could imagine how much she missed him. There was no way he could ever imagine how much she wanted to wake up from the nightmare and hold him close. There was no way he could ever imagine how much she loved him-that she would give up her soul and become one of the immortal damned.

Then again, there was no way she could imagine how much he missed her. There was no way she could ever imagine how far he would go to see that the beasts that took her life would suffer the same fate. There was no way she could ever imagine how much he loved her-that he would go out every night and hunt down the werewolf clan one by one.

Brock remained behind Misty and glanced back and forth between his two best friends. They were locked in each other's eyes. He could feel the tension between them build. But it wasn't the _good_ kind of tension. The thought somewhat made him want to leave now. He was grossed out just thinking about it. And every second longer they stared at each other the more their tension grew. He couldn't take much more of it.

"Ash? Misty?" There was his predictable answer. Brock shook his head and looked to the Pikachu in Misty's arms with its ears tucked back. Even Pikachu looked apprehensive about what Ash and Misty might do. After all they were separated for four years and everyone knew-minus Ash and Misty-that they had feelings for each other.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone. See you in the morning."

Still no reply, besides that of Pikachu who bolted out of Misty's stone-like arms and dashed into the bedroom which Brock was planning on sleeping in. He followed the rodent Pokemon and closed the door behind him.

As if on clock work, the moment Brock closed the door behind him Ash and Misty ran to each other and embraced each other. Neither spoke, they were incapable. All they could do was cry. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and stood on her toes so she could rest her chin on Ash's shoulder. Ash had his arms locked around Misty's waist and held her up.

"I missed you so much." Misty said through sobs.

"I missed you too." Ash replied.

"I promise I'll never leave you again, no matter what. I don't care if I have to walk through Hell just to be with you."

"You wouldn't walk alone. I love you Misty. I always have."

"I love you, Ash Ketchum, more than I did life itself."

"I want to be with you forever. We can be together forever. All you have to do is bite me."

"No, I couldn't. You don't know what it's like walking without a soul."

"I have been walking without a soul. It wouldn't be new to me."

"I love you too much. If I took your soul away how would I be any better than the werewolves who took mine?"

"But I want to be with you." Ash now held Misty's face in his hands. "I don't want to leave you to walk the earth by yourself. Please, bite me."

"No. Then you'll be leaving everyone that loves you behind. What about your mother? You would never see her again. Besides, you hunt my kind. You deserve much better than me; better that an enemy."

Ash shook his head and dropped his head on Misty's shoulder. "I will never fight against you. I would choose exile."

"We can't be together forever. But our love can." Misty said softly into Ash's ear.

Ash lifted his head from Misty's shoulder and leaned forward. Misty did the same and they met for their first shared kiss. As every second passed the kiss grew in passion. The two moved around the room while still holding the kiss. After crashing against all the walls and furniture, Ash and Misty made their way into the room Misty was staying in and they fell onto the mattress upon the floor.

Whenever a person gazed up at the clear night sky, gleaming in midnight blue texture, they thought Lavender Town was a paradise. The white moon that was set so close to the earth seemed to be within reach, and the stars each twinkled like beacons. There were no clouds, just midnight blue color and heavenly moon. The facades of the buildings gleamed in the pure white light and their shadows seemed to creep for miles. There were no street lights or lit up windows. The moon and the stars were enough to show the town's hidden beauty and hide its darkest secrets.

On nights like these Hailen often stood out on the balcony to her room. She would lean up against the silver railing and stared in awe at the town that was supposedly a ghost town. While basking in the beams of moonlight she would ponder her relationship with Ash. She knew she was his best friend but she wanted more. Why couldn't she have more? There was no other girl in Ash's life besides Misty. But rest in peace, she was dead now, he couldn't have her. But then why was she so afraid of losing him?

Marching into her quarters she changed from her black nightgown into a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. She left immediately after and ran to Ash's room.

The corridors were quite full, which is why she changed out of her nightgown. Being a higher ranking soldier most people who saw her walking stepped out of her way and allowed her to pass seamlessly by.

Upon reaching Ash's room she relinquished the courtesy of knocking and barged through the door and was immediately swallowed by the darkness. Ash wasn't in his room. There was no reason to stick around. She left Ash's room and ran to Brock's where, just like Ash's room, there was nothing but furniture.

"Where are they?" she asked to no one.

As she did with Ash's room she left, but slamming the door behind her. She walked back through the halls with a noticeable scowl across her face. Everyone tried ignoring her, not wanting to cross her path. But there were two people who did.

Both were beautiful women around the age of twenty four. One had long brown hair that was tied into a bun and clipped to the back of her head. She wore brown leather pants and a red jacket. The other, a woman with long dark brown hair, wore a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a pink sleeveless top with black shoulder straps that followed down her top and crossed in the center to form a X.

"Hailen? What's the matter?" asked the brown haired woman.

"Have you seen Ash, Abigail?"

Abigail shook her head. "Why?"

"I needed to talk to him, but he disappeared."

"Again?" the other woman, Saleen, asked.

"Yes, again." Hailen replied irritated.

"Did you check his room?"

"Of course I did, Abby."

"Well, maybe he's there now. It won't hurt to check."

It didn't hurt to check, but it didn't help either. There was still no sign of Ash. The three women walked through the room but found no signs of where he might have gone. Saleen sat on the edge of Ash's bed ran her fingers through her glossy hair. But something on the bedside end table caught her eye...a photograph.

"Hailen? Who's this girl?"

Hailen was leaning up against the wall when she heard Saleen. She unlocked her eyes from the floor and stared blankly at Saleen.

"What girl?" she asked nervously.

"I've never seen her before. She's only a teenager. So is Ash."

Hailen pushed off from the wall and jumped onto the bed, lying down beside Saleen. Abigail jumped on the bed beside Hailen soon after. All three looked over the picture of Ash and a mysterious girl.

"She's pretty." Abby said carelessly. She then rolled over onto her back and squirmed a foot over when she caught Hailen's deadly glare.

All three girls were flabbergasted. None of them had seen the girl before. Perhaps a reason was because it was an old photograph. Ash himself wasn't older than fifteen. He wore the usual black and whit tennis shoes, blue jeans, white and blue vest, dark green t-shirt, and his red and white Pokemon League hat. But the girl beside him wore tan capris and a blue tank top that hugged her figure tightly. She also had deep blue eyes, and long orange hair.

"Sorry Hailen, but I have to agree with Saleen. That girl is pretty."

"Yes she is." Hailen replied softly. There was noticeable hurt in her eyes because of the first thing she saw in the picture...Ash had his arm around the girl. "But I've seen her before. I can't put my finger on it though."

"It isn't too difficult to forget orange hair." Saleen replied with a chuckle.

"Orange hair!"

"_No. But it's a start." With that the woman began walking down the Main Street. She stepped over dozens of Lycan bodies and pools of blood. "Take care of those two. Don't ever let them _Turn_."_

_A powerful gust of wind blew down Main Street, blowing the woman's coat behind her and her hair as well. It was then that Hailen noticed that the woman's hair wasn't just black, but it was partly orange. The color variation made her all the more beautiful, sexy, and hardcore looking with the weapons, leather, and style._

"Night Walker! I knew there was something between her and Ash!"

"Night Walker?" Abigail asked.

"She's a goddamned Immortal. Misty is her real name, Misty Waterflower, from Cerulean City. She used to travel with Ash."

Now the three women were walking quickly toward the main hall. Everyone who caught a glimpse of Hailen's foul expression immediately moved out of her way. Nothing would stop her. She was determined to reach Ash and eliminate Misty from the equation, by any means necessary.

The corridor that the women were walking down also happened to lead to the council room. Hailen had yet heard anything from the council about what she and Ash reported earlier. She had the same assumption as Ash...the information would be discarded. But just as they passed the council room the door opened and her name was called. At the call of her name she stopped and searched for the voice. It came from the councilman who was sitting in his usual seat, surrounded by the other five councilmen.

"Yes sir." She replied casually. She began walking into the room while pulling away a lock of hair that moved over her face while she cocked her neck.

"May we have a word?"

Hailen simply nodded. She kept walking until she was not more than ten feet from the tables that the councilmen sat behind. Saleen and Abigail stood behind her; all three women held their heads low.

"I am pleased to inform you, Hailen Fisker, that your information has been considered." Hailen looked up in disbelief. Her jaw was slightly agape and her eyes were blank. She could almost pass for a zombie. "Are you alright, my dear?"

There was a moment of silence. Saleen and Abigail wrapped their arms around Hailen and looked at the side of her face. They whispered softly to the Hailen and every so often looked back and forth between her and the councilman.

"How was it considered?" she asked breathlessly.

"...As factual. Therefore, we have agreed that _all_ Immortals, Werewolf and Vampire alike, will be hunted. There shall be no alliances. This is a war. There shall be no interaction, save for slaying. All affairs of any kind are hereby forbidden. They are just animals anyway."

Animal? Is that what he just called the woman who saved her life and Ash and Brock's? But maybe that was just it. Misty didn't drop in to save Hailen; she wanted to keep Ash and Brock alive. The war means nothing to her. Her only reason for being a part of it is to protect her friends. So...she had the order...which side would she choose?


	12. Chapter 11: Bitter Dreams

A/N: Phew! Finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it posted. I know it's been like two or three weeks, but this is also a longer chapter. Before getting started I want to thank dbzgtfan2004, Dark Light, and Kgmck-117 for their reviews. This chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, etc, blah blah blah. Point and case, don't sue. I have no money anyways.

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER XI: BITTER DREAMS

Ash stood atop the Pokemon Tower. The rain still poured down, if not harder than before. A wind was now picking up and blowing his black cloak all across the sky. He pulled it off and dropped it over the edge of the tower and watched it as it danced down until it was swallowed by the darkness. He just stood there, his fists clenched tightly. He could hear the screams, the roars, the gun shots, and even the spewing of blood. It was Hell on earth.

His gravest worry was that Misty was down there all by herself. She forbade his assistance, fearing that Ash would surely meet his fate in the climax of the war. There were multiple clans of lycans, several vampire covens...and demons. Hailen's father was right all along. The demons came like thieves in the night and turned the last of Lavender Town's population into possessed zombies.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech that cracked over the rumble of the thunder. Ash gazed up at the moon that still shone its full face, even through the storm of the century that seemed to consume the entire atmosphere. A shadow eclipsed the center of the moon and the shadow darkened Lavender Town. But it wasn't just a shadow. It was a silhouette of a creature...a creature that spread its wings.

Darkness seemed to grow the moment the creature's silhouette appeared. Ash felt cold too. He could feel something pulling at his very mortality. The feeling only grew as the creature soared down to the town and skimmed the roof tops of the highest buildings. It was a bat! But not a Zubat or Golbat, but a massive creature with a wing span equivalent to that of Moltres. The gust of wind that came after the flap of its wings was enough to blow Ash off the Tower.

As Ash fell he was certain his life was over. Misty's fear of losing Ash while being involved in the war was proven wrong. He in fact was killed standing out of it. The wind's velocity twisted Ash's body in every direction. All of his bones felt as though they had morphed into putty. The ground was getting nearer every millisecond, though he couldn't tell that as he twirled and spun in midair. He figured his life would just end in the blink of an eye, but no, he kept falling until...

It was a fury, yet slightly leathery coat Ash's body had fallen on. He lifted his face from the coat and saw two flapping wings at his sides. Apparently the bat had caught him on its back just before Ash would have splattered on the ground. But then the bat arched it back and flapped its mighty wings. Ash rolled off the creature's back as it flew back up toward the sky. But the fall to the ground didn't pain him all too much. It was at most a five foot fall. What hurt him the most was the pressure of the wind from the bat's wings after it flailed them.

Ash was lying on his back in the middle of the street. He twisted his neck over to his right and jumped up at the sight of the decapitated human head that was staring directly into Ash's eyes. The body was ten feet away from the head and blood and entrails were dangling from the severed neck. As soon as Ash was on his feet he noticed that the street was littered with human corpses and lycan and vampire carcasses. Blood was painted on the buildings, street, even on the trees and bushes. Empty bullet cases lay scattered along the road and sidewalk like sand on a beach. And there were bullet holes and talon marks everywhere. Even still the war was going on. Ash saw mortals and immortals alike slaughtering the others, dying, and screaming in agony.

As he was noticing the most grotesque sightings he noticed a beautiful woman with long, light purple hair, and wearing a light purple dress, walking down the center of the street toward him. Her purple eyes were so deep and powerful. There was obviously something about this woman. Maybe it was her purple eyes that seemed to glow from time to time, or her lack of fear of her surroundings, or perhaps it was the fact that no lycans or demons would touch her. In fact, whenever a vampire tried to slaughter her, a lycan or demon would intercept them and either decapitate them or turn them to dust with a form of light. Then, the woman stopped not more than twenty feet from Ash.

From behind him, Ash heard a mighty roar that shook the ground beneath his feet. The empty bullet cases rippled like water at the shrill sound. When he turned around he saw a massive beast with a thick orange and black striped pelt, and a tan tail and belly fur. The beast had savage yellow eyes that sliced through Ash's mortality like a hot knife through butter. Pools of drool formed in the corners of its leather lips and dripped down to soak the ground. When it stopped not more than twenty feet from Ash it stood up on its hind legs and howled at the moon.

Next, Ash heard the eardrum shattering screech of the bat. He looked up at the sky and saw the creature descend gradually to his right. Ever so gently the bat touched its feet to the ground surface and spread out its wings, which were fanned out from its arms. Razor sharp talons gleamed in the vast moonlight, and the creature's fangs grew three times their original size. Its eyes glowed like nothing Ash had ever seen. When he looked into those eyes he felt like a Stantler caught in the headlights of a truck.

The giant beast growled at the bat and in return the bat hissed and screeched. The woman's eyes glowed a bright purple and her hair blew forward over the sides of her face. She outstretched her hands and a purple aura formed. A wind seemed to pick up from behind the woman and a thick cloud of dark purple soared down the street toward the four beings. Ash couldn't believe his eyes. The cloud was made of Ghastly and Haunter.

Ash was well aware that he was in the presence of Immortals. He wasn't dense enough to think he stood a chance as a mere Mortal. He looked all around through the war scene for his Valkyrie. There were dozens of vampires, humans, and even werewolves that were fighting in their human forms, yet he did not catch a glimpse of orange. But there was something about the battle that struck him as odd. Many of the werewolves and demons were all charging toward the Lavender Town Museum, leaving many of the vampires and other werewolves out of the picture. Ash again wasn't dense enough to not catch what was going on. He knew that only one thing, or rather one immortal, would attract such a horde.

Roars of pain and agony bellowed as soon as the horde reached the building. There were gun shots, screams, hisses, and crashing, so Ash never thought Misty could hear him if he yelled. Then again, he was in a fatal predicament, therefore there was no reason not to try.

"Misty, help!"

Ash waited for only three seconds before he saw a small figure way out in the distance leap out of the horde to an undetermined height. Slowly the figure glided down closer and closer to Ash's location. As the figure came closer its speed increased, and soon Misty crashed to one knee down to the tar road. The crimson tar cracked beneath her figure as she landed, sending chunks every which way. Soon her long, torn, bloodied, leather jacket caught up to her frame and wrapped itself around its owner. Impaled into the tar on Misty's sides were two crimson sais.

At Misty's arrival the woman lowered her hands and cocked her head at the vampire. The cloud of ghost pokemon was getting closer by the second so time was of the essence. Though the woman could take all the time she wanted, Misty knew she didn't share that luxury with her. So as the two creatures lunged toward Ash, with talons outstretched and fangs ready to tear into fresh flesh, Misty shifted her weight to her feet and she sprung forward with lightning swift speed. Her figure became a black blur as she glided over the tar. After all she wasn't running, but gliding.

Just before Misty reached Ash, she was stopped. Her glowing blue eyes scanned up the arm, of which was connected to the hand that was choking her, until she met the glare of the woman. Her grip was too tight, even for Misty, an immortal. The pain was incredible.

Ash could do nothing but watch on. The beast and the creature were nearing him, but he didn't care about his certain death. He knew where he was going when he died, but what about Misty. The woman was obviously more powerful than Misty. When he tried to run toward Misty he was stopped as the woman thrust her hand at him. He looked down to his feet and saw that they had turned to stone.

"Ash!" Misty screamed. "Ash!"

"Misty!"

The woman grinned devilishly at Ash and then looked up into the abyss of Misty's eyes. Her hair still whipped forward and the cloud of ghost pokemon was nearing. With one final breath the woman uttered to Misty, "Long live the legend of Maiden's Peak!" And with that Misty turned to stone. Her eyes were the last to harden. As soon as the process was finished the woman dropped Misty to the ground with a loud thud that seemed to stop the war itself.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. The woman had turned Misty into stone. She was gone forever. There was no way to bring her back, not even him, because he wouldn't be around anymore. And with his eyes glued to the statue of the woman he loved he was torn apart by the two beings.

Ash suddenly sprang up. He was sweating profusely and breathing erratically. What he just experienced felt so real, but he had just woken up, therefore it was a dream. But it felt so real. Ash could have sworn he felt every-thing from the wind, to the rain, to the rumble of the thunder. But there was no way it could have been real. He was in fact in a small room, lying on a mattress. The bite of the cold air caused his body to shiver. It was then that he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. All that covered him was a thin white linen sheet. Clothes were everywhere in the room. His jacket was lying at the foot of the mattress, his shirt was beneath his pillow, and his pants were lying on top of a blue t-shirt.

Blue t-shirt? That wasn't his. His shirt was beneath his pillow.

Ash swiftly snapped his neck to his left and saw a beautiful woman lying beside him. Her face was toward his. And just like his, her body was bare-the linen sheet did cover her though. It was wrapped snugly around her torso, starting just beneath her arms. She had a perfect figure; Ash remembered that from last night. He now remembered all the things they did to each other. Many of the things would even make Brock blush. While Ash continued staring at Misty a smile crept across his face. For years he dreamed of being so close to her, and last night he had, and even now he was right beside her. It was an invigorating feeling.

Feeling better about the dream Ash fell back onto the mattress and rested his hands behind his head. There was so much running through his mind. He thought about last night and how his and Misty's relationship would be completely different now. They were once best friends, but now they were so much more. He was also thinking about Hailen and his relationship with her. He loved her; there was no doubt about that. But now his mind was telling him that he didn't love her the way he loves Misty. Not everything however was about love. There was also the war and the fact that Misty was the very thing that Ash hunted down and killed. Misty meant too much to him. He wouldn't hurt her and he wouldn't let anyone else either. He would sooner choose exile.

Suddenly, Ash could feel the sheets being tugged away from his body. He looked back over to Misty and saw that she was stirring. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly and a soft moan escaped her pursed lips. Slowly she moved her hand from her hip to her head. Though her eyes were still closed Ash could see that Misty was awake by her movements. After running her fingers through her long black hair a few orange strands fell onto her nose and dangled freely. More and more orange color broke through. This woman beside him was beginning to look more like the old Misty. Then-he saw her eyes.

Gleaming with all the intensity of the ocean, her eyes had the power to domineer Ash's body. Whenever he stared into her deep orbs he was enthralled. She was the only being who could control him so.

_Being?_ A tear nearly escaped Ash's hazel eyes when he thought that word through. That was another idea streaming through his already congested head. The woman he loved for years, the girl he had a crush on since before he even liked girls, couldn't be labeled as a human being. The woman he was lying beside was one of the mythical immortal damned. She was cursed to walk the lonely road of immortality all alone...just to avenge Ash's assumed death.

"Ash." Misty moaned with a cracked, sleepy voice. "What's the matter?"

"I've just been thinking about your future." Misty's face saddened.

"I don't regret my decision. You shouldn't either."

"But I do. Because of me you're a-"

"Stop blaming yourself. You didn't make me choose immortality. It's my curse and mine alone. There is no reason why you should have to suffer the same loneliness. Believe me, you don't want this."

"I would do anything to be with you." Ash replied, placing his palms gently against Misty's alabaster skin. He looked caringly into her eyes and smiled.

"You are with me." Misty pushed Ash's hands gently from her face and stared at him, worried. "But you won't be with me if you keep going out every night. I can only protect you; I can't fight a war for you."

"I can handle myself. I survived four years without you watching over me." Ash said cockily. Misty was beginning to get irritated after hearing his gloating.

"The only reason you survived was because the lycans weren't hunting you down like they are now. You did something to them, I know it. You need to tell me what you did that caused an entire lycan horde to hunt you down."

Ash took a deep breath. He remembered everything from that night. He just didn't want to alarm Misty. Perhaps, as an immortal, she would know what it was that the lycans stole.

"I saw the werewolves break into the museum. They obviously found something with extreme power because the sky opened up and I saw a wolf in the face of the moon."

"That's where you were?" Misty stood up to her feet, holding the linen sheet over her body, and ran around the room grabbing her clothes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't have the time." He watched Misty bolt around the room, picking up her web belt, gun holsters, Pokeballs, and finally her jacket. "Mist? What are you doing?"

"We're going out." She replied walking to the door with her clothing in hand. Before reaching for the door handle Misty rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a dark shirt.

"What did the werewolves steal?"

Misty turned to face Ash. Her face was that of a dark grimace. "The key. Now get dressed. And wake Brock." With that Misty closed the bedroom door behind her. The room fell into silence. Ash looked straight forward at the door that Misty had exited through. Staring at the door made him feel empty. But why? It was just a door. But the door was much more. The moment Misty closed the door behind her she ceased being Misty Waterflower and became a Vampire, the Immortal Damned, a Death Dealer, and Night Walker. Ash wondered if the door had such power over him.

It was going to be much easier for Ash to find his clothes because half of the attire was now with Misty in a different room. Ash easily found his black shirt and his tan pants. He put the articles of clothing on and then stepped over by the door to slip on his boots. Next, he walked across the hard floor, his boots clicking every time his heel made contact with the floor. He stopped at the foot of the mattress and bent down to lift his black coat. Finally, he wrapped his web belt that held his Pokeballs and his pistols around his waist and then marched toward the door.

Misty was still in the bathroom. '_Still changing I guess.'_ Ash thought. He moved across the hall to Brock and Pikachu's room. He knocked on the door and waited with his ear against the door for Brock's voice. Nothing. Ash knocked once more and there was still no reply.

"Brock? I'm coming in." Ash turned the chrome door knob and pushed the door open. Brock and Pikachu were still fast asleep. They were both snoring. Then Ash saw why Brock or Pikahu didn't hear the knocking on the door. Brock and Pikachu weren't resting their heads on their pillows because their pillows were over their ears. "Brock!"

"Ah!" Brock jumped out of bed and rolled off onto the hard floor. He looked over the bed and glared at Ash. "What did you do that for?"

"You didn't hear me knock."

"Well how could I? I had the pillow over my ears."

"Yeah, why is that?"

Brock shook his head. "Because Pikachu and I didn't want to hear you and Misty last night."

Ash's face flushed. His eyes were the size of a Pokeball. "You heard...me and Misty?" he stammered.

"I don't know who didn't. You two even grossed me out. What were you doing anyways?"

"Er..."

"Forget it. I don't want to know. It sounded really...hardcore though."

"Hehe. Er, Misty and I are going out tonight. Get dressed. You're coming with."

"Where are we going?" Brock stood up and walked around the room, grabbing his own articles of clothing from the floor. He set them on the bed and looked at Ash.

"Lavender Town Museum. The werewolves stole something from there. Come on Pikachu." The trainer and the Pokemon walked out of the room, leaving Brock alone to get ready for the night's dark festivities.

When Brock left his bedroom Ash was sitting up at the counter playing with one of his pistols. The slide was locked open, the silver ammunition clip was set on the counter, and Ash was trying to look down the barrel to see if his weapon was dirty.

"Where's Misty?" Brock asked clipping his belt buckle.

"She's in the bathroom changing." Ash slapped his clip in the butt of the gun and locked the slide shut. "You changed fast."

"She changed in the bathroom even though last night you two got it on?"

Ash locked up. He stared blankly to the door and blinked only once. "Er..."

Thankfully the pressure was uplifted when the bathroom door swung open. Misty stepped out, throwing her jacket over her head and letting it fall over her body. It was still opened so Ash, Brock, and Pikachu could see what she was wearing.

It wasn't her usual outfit. Death Dealers were accustomed to wearing black leather bodysuits when they hunted. Misty, however, was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt that hugged the curves of her torso. Brock noticed the top of her cleavage showing, and her pants were cut or worn in various places and showed through to her legs. Her boots were her own, steel toed to be exact. The black and orange strands of Misty's hair hung straight down against her cheeks and cascaded behind her ears to finally fall over her shoulders.

"Took you long enough." Brock replied haughtily. Misty saw a glimmer of jest hiding deep in Brock's eyes. She responded with a slight smile. "What were you doing in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As a matter of fact,"

Misty smiled yet again and shook Brock's words out of her head. Her hair waved over her pale, yet beautiful face. The black and orange strands assimilated flawlessly with her deep, blue orbs. The moment that she allowed her smile to creep across her stunning complexion, Ash felt his body heat up.

"Bad news," Misty turned to Ash and flashed him her pistol, a custom Colt .45 exclusive to the vampires. They called it a dragon; it certainly had the intimidation of one. Any lycans who set their yellow eyes on such a weapon backed down immediately, if they knew what was good for them. "I'm out of ammunition."

Ash returned the smile with a slyer one of his own. He stood up from the stool beside the counter and pushed a button beneath the chrome overhang.

The moment Ash pushed the button the one side of the counter lifted up until it was totally vertical. A staircase was exposed, hidden beneath the counter. A bluish white light flickered on and LED light bars stretching across the length of the steps became active. Misty looked to Ash and just stared. Her pistol fell to her side.

"Are you serious?"

"Ladies first." Ash replied.

It was most certainly tempting. Misty could only imagine what was hidden beneath the mortals' hideout. For all she knew there could be experimental weapons, maybe preserved lycan carcasses, or maybe perhaps just regular weapons. Of course there was only one way to find out. So without further stall, Misty preceded forward to the steps, her boots thudding with every step. When she reached the edge of the first story she peered down the steps and saw a cement floor. There was nothing else she could see.

"It's safe. It isn't the type of light that will harm you." Ash stepped away from the uplifted counter and stood behind Misty. His chin was almost resting on her shoulders as he looked down with her.

"What kind of light would that be?" she asked quizzically. Ash wasn't a specialist in vampire anatomy. At most the only things he heard were rumors, or myths. That was maybe why she asked him so playfully. Or maybe it was because of the previous night's activities.

"Ultraviolet." He whispered in her ear, causing a tingling chill to run down her spine. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you."

The third human member of the group stood back, along with the yellow rodent. The two blinked from time to time, but for the most part they would stare stupefied. The sight of Misty allowing Ash to be so close and not reacting with either yells or her mallet was completely out of the ballpark. And seeing Ash so close to Misty, with a smirk always shown on his face, was totally farfetched.

Realizing that there was nothing to fear, Misty took her first step. Soon she took another, and another until she saw what was in the lower room of the hideout. The objects in the room were spectacular.

Like the Pokemon Tower, the mortals' hideout was well equipped to defend against a full-on attack. There were dozens of modern guns ranging from pistols, semi-automatics, and even full autos. Each weapon was hanging against the wall in mass quantities. Pistols and semi-autos were the main firearm, but the occasional shotgun could be spotted. Unlike the vampires' collection of weapons, the mortals' lacked weapons of the ancient days. Everything in the mortal base was a modern form of what the vampire's had. Though the vampires were equipped with modern day weapons, the mortals had no maces, swords, or sais.

Still, they had a vast variety of weapons to choose from. So Misty took a step closer and liked, no loved, what she saw. Some of her favorite pistols and machine guns were hanging on the said wall that had a glowing bluish-white, foggy plastic backboard. The underground level of the hideout felt more like the weapons depot of a government agency. But unlike government agencies Misty didn't have to worry about issues. Which ever weapon she wanted she could have.

Misty put the idea of a new weapon off to the side. Her special Colt .45, codenamed Dragon, was her weapon of choice. It was definitely more powerful than a standard Colt .45 and it was much more accurate. So she moved on to the ammo clips and slid a Colt .45's off its stand. There were already bullets loaded into it but the bullets were Greek to Misty.

"What kind of bullet is this?" The top bullet was slid out of the magazine and she fondled it in her fingers. The exterior wasn't the part she was inquiring about; rather it was the gelatinous, silver colored substance sifting around inside the bullet that vexed her.

"A new type of ammunition." Brock replied pulling a silver knife off the wall and sliding it into a plastic sheath behind his belt.

"Silver nitrate." Ash replied. "One of the scientists saw a movie with this type of ammunition. These rounds have really turned the tables in the war."

For a while Misty stared at the liquid silver filled round. She kept fondling it between her fingers, but then she looked up at Ash. "With the knowledge of vampires, are the mortals going to mass produce a weapon that kills us?"

"Most likely."

With that, Misty slapped the silver plated clip in her pistol and slammed it into her leg holster and concealed the holster with her jacket. "Well then, I think it would be a good idea to kill as many lycans as possible. Who knows, maybe I can get on the mortals' good side."

"You used to be one."

"But not anymore. I got sick and now the humans think I'm worthy of their extermination."

"No human will lay a hand on you. I promise." In that time and place Ash had already broken his promise when he placed his hand on Misty's cold cheek and kissed her lips. At the sight, Brock and Pikachu walked back up the flight of steps and waited impatiently.

"You're human." Misty moaned softly.

"Then I'm the only one."

The Kanto coven was in an uproar. With the unexpected arrival of their head Elder they assumed something disastrous had occurred. But something had happened. The plan the vampires had been plotting for centuries was foiled in the blink of an eye. A battle poured onto the coven's grounds and one of the only true vampire warriors had been exiled.

As McLaren marched through the coven every vampire's gaze turned away. He was the most feared immortal on earth; perhaps in history. The only immortals that may cause more fear would be either the two Sources, but their history was utter myth. There was no proof of their existence, nor was their proof of their inexistence. For the time being, every immortal feared McLaren above all else. His history was dark, much like his eyes, which also held a blue aura deep within. He was the oldest of the vampires but it didn't show beneath his black leather trench coat that whipped behind him several feet.

While McLaren marched to the far end of the Tower, Tristan danced down the curved staircase, laughing flirtatiously with a beautiful female vampire. In his hand was a glass of blood and in the other was a cigarette. At the sound of his jolly chortling McLaren turned around and stared enraged at Tristan. The laughing continued until McLaren finally made his presence known.

"What is the meaning of this conspiracy, servant!" his voice bellowed to the far nooks of the Tower. Every vampire cowered in fear at the crack of their Elder's fury. The room quickly cleared out and Tristan, the female vampire, and McLaren were the only beings remaining.

"My-my Lord." Tristan stammered bending to one knee. The woman did likewise, both with their heads down.

"Rise! You are not worthy to bow in my presence. I would sooner allow an Arcanine to grovel rather than you."

"For-forgive me, y-"

"Enough!" McLaren slammed his fist through a wooden table beside a massive six foot tall, stone fireplace. The wooden slivers fluttered across the room and the worthless pieces of timber rested on the floor in a disorderly pile. "Do you why I have returned?"

"The battle, my Lord?" Tristan asked quizzically.

"Not just the battle. Though I did hear of that."

"How, may I ask, did word catch up to you?"

"That does not concern you, servant. What does concern you is that a plan centuries old has been hindered. I left you in charge, but now I can see that was a foolish deed."

"Please, my Lord, allow me to compensate for my misdeeds. I beg of you."

McLaren thought for a while. His dark eyes were locked on Tristan the entire time. Such a man desired to be a vampire elder, when now he was whimpering like an infant for forgiveness. "Very well. But if you shall fail I will hold you out myself to burn away in the sun."

"What must I do?" Tristan asked.

Once more McLaren took his precious time deciding. Finally, a smirk crept across his face. "Bring me Misty Waterflower."

"Aye, my Lord."


	13. Chapter 12: Vampire Anatomy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, etc.

A/U: First off I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing this fic. I know I overlooked Kaze the last time I updated but I won't this time. Also I want to thank Weirdo. I know that so far this fic hasn't seemed too much like R material, but after this update the chapters will run the lines of the R rating, with gore, far more action, language, and maybe even some sexuality.

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER XII: VAMPIRE ANATOMY

After living in Lavender Town for some time you would have gotten a hint that something was wrong. One reason was the lack of any face other than a full moon. There was never a first quarter moon, new moon, or even waning moon. Another obvious hint was the night sky. Often times there were never any clouds, but generally there were at most one hundred across the entire midnight blue sky, meaning that the moon could always look down on Lavender Town, as if it were watching the battle.

Ash, Misty, and Brock passed beneath a shot-up street light. There was no power to the city anyway, but there was broken glass littering the ground, and it cracked beneath their feet as they trampled it. It was a calm night with little wind. Still, Misty's long, leather, midnight blue trench coat whipped behind her and could have almost cracked like a whip if there had been anymore force pushing it back. She was walking extremely fast-not running but moving at a very fast pace. She marched between Ash and Brock, both of which held their pistols at their sides in case any attack was made.

As always the moon gleamed down from above. Each night Ash stood beneath its massive white face he would have the sensation of being watched. Misty too had that assumption and she glared back and hissed loudly, her fangs overlapping her lips. The calm ocean blue of her eyes melted away and a glowing bright blue took its place. Ash just stared at her eyes that acted almost as headlights in the deep darkness.

"Misty?" Ash asked staring back on his path.

"Yes?" she replied, her response slightly jumbled from her fangs.

"Why do your eyes turn that bright blue?"

"Same reason why my fangs grow, I'm expecting a confrontation with the lycans. Therefore I grasp my immortality; my new anatomy."

"Can you see any better when your eyes...glow?"

"What I see is only clearer. I can always see in the dark. I suppose that is one upside to being a vampire."

Ash thought back to just a few hours prior. A sly grin formed from his lips and Brock looked at him, confusion running rampant on his features.

"So that's why last night you-"

"Ash," Misty was blushing when she interrupted him. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was smiling. Brock no doubt was staring at the two, because he obviously knew what Ash was going to say. "Now isn't the time."

"Sure it is." Brock replied interested. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

Misty was stunned. She knew Brock was a kinky pervert, but she never knew he was this kinky or perverted. Did he really want to hear about what she and Ash did with each other. Ash was Brock's best friend, equal to a brother, and Brock wanted to hear about his sex life.

"What's with the look?"

"Never mind."

The threesome fell into silence. Even Pikachu, who was sitting alert on his trainer's shoulder didn't let out a chirp. Its tall yellow ears twitched every so often and the Pokemon looked around the proximity.

"Pika pi pi pikachu."

"What's he saying, Ash?" Misty asked looking at the Pokemon with a confused glance.

"Pikachu thinks he hears something." Ash replied scratching beneath his Pokemon's chin. He could see Misty smiling at the rodent, her fangs were present. In any other circumstance, Ash would be terrified top be in Misty's company, but she was his best friend; she would never hurt him.

"You don't have to worry," Pikachu cooed contently as Misty petted Pikachu's soft fur. "I can hear if anyone is close by their heart beat."

"Their heart beat?" Brock inquired. He rubbed his chin and awaited Misty's answer.

"Yes. As a vampire I crave blood. Centuries ago, vampires would prey on humans and Pokemon for sustenance. But with technology, we were able to clone blood. I guess century old instincts die hard."

"Have you ever...you know." Brock trailed off. "...drank blood."

The female vampire lowered her head disgusted. Her eyes sealed themselves shut and her lips trembled. "Yes," Misty mumbled, "never fresh from a human or Pokemon."

"Never fresh?"

"I said the blood we drink is cloned. The original sample was from a man that Tristan captured four or five years ago. We've been drinking his blood ever since."

Her friends' faces were flushed and their eyes were wide open; as were their mouths. They just couldn't believe that Misty would do such a despicable act.

"How can you drink a man's blood?" Ash screamed.

"I have to! If I don't I'll die! Food won't sustain my body." She retorted. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. Not wanting the conversation to go on for a moment longer she began walking again toward their destination. But Ash and Brock wouldn't let it go at that. They wanted to hear more about the diabolic vampire culture.

"Why?" Ash asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to drink blood? What does being bit by a vampire do to you?"

"It kills you, Ash. A vampire bite kills you."

"But you're-"

"Not dead." She finished Brock's statement for him. Her voice was filled with disgust, signaling that she didn't enjoy the current topic either. "But that's not all true. A vampire bite kills you, yes, but a virus is passed on into the victim. Soon after death, after the soul and body separate, the virus reaches the brain. For sometime after death the human body remains active. All the virus does is fuel the electrical charges that go off in your brain-in a way jump starting it. Your heart begins beating again, blood continues to flow, and the virus spreads from the brain to the rest of the body.

"As it spreads through your body it infects different organs, systems, anything it can. When the virus finishes spreading, your body isn't the same. You have superhuman strength, agility, longevity. The body heals at an extraordinary rate. Say you get shot by a nine millimeter round. Your body would be healed within two minutes. That's why a vampire can only be killed by decapitation or light.

"To this day, we vampires do not know why we are harmed by light. We believe it has something to do with our bloodline, sadly our history is too clouded to retrace back to the source. Not even Tristan knows of our source and he's one of the oldest of us; as is McLaren."

"So," Ash began "what will happen to you if you don't drink blood?"

"I'll revert to my primal instincts. All control over my body will be lost and I'll hunt out any blood source. I need fresh blood to circulate through my veins. My heart doesn't create blood any longer. After a skeletal muscle forms around it, the heart can only pump."

"But you've been at the base for the last couple of nights." Ash said wisely. "When have you had blood?"

"About four days. It has taken me four years to discipline my body so I don't have many cravings. I can go up to five days without fresh blood. After that, or if I lose blood via wounds or sacrifice-"

Brock cut her off. "Sacrifice?"

She nodded irritatingly. "Yes, letting a fellow vampire drink your blood to revitalize them. Anyway, after five days I become deathly weak. All my superhuman abilities leave me. I even become weaker than a human. Then, I lose all control of my will and I hunt out a blood source, kill them, and drink their blood."

"Has it ever happened?" Ash inquired softly. He was looking down at the ground so Misty or Brock couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. The conversation really made the idea of Misty being a monster sink in.

"How do you think I know so much about it? But only once has it happened, and I'll never forgive myself. I still have nightmares about that night. That poor girl was defenseless. She couldn't have been older than ten. I just couldn't control myself. When I was revitalized, I knelt down beside the girl and held her blood-soaked body in my arms and I wept. Jessica didn't deserve to die."

"Wait!" Brock began.

"You knew her name?" Ash finished.

"Not at first." Misty replied with a choking voice. The memories still haunted her mind and she now had to relive them. When an immortal bites a human or another immortal they don't just pass on the virus, they see their past memories."

The threesome rounded a corner, glass cracked beneath the soles of their boots and the hard rubber clicked on the rare open spots of cobblestone. Straight down the road and shrouded in the shadows was the three story museum. It was just as dark as the night Ash had witnessed the assault by the werewolves. Glass and stone still littered the ground and floated in the murky fountain water in front of the museum.

Misty was the only one of the three who hadn't bothered to stop. Such havoc was second nature to her. Brock halted because he never knew such devastation could occur on one building. But Ash stopped because of the eyes that stared warningly into his. The Arcanine-looking statue stood at an incredible ten feet tall, of course it was standing on its hind legs and growling forward. His nightmare from the previous night boiled up in his mind. It was the beast that attacked him!

"Misty!" Ash called out, running to her side and turning her around to face him. She noticed his distraught features and placed her cold hands on his cheeks, causing shivers to run up his spine.

"Ash, what's the matter?"

"What in the Hell is that _thing_?" he pointed directly to the statue that now was staring at Misty as well.

Upon locking gazes with the stone statue, Misty's fangs extended down over her bottom lip and her eyes glowed that frightening light blue. A hiss escaped her lips, but it was unintentional. She couldn't help herself. There was something about the statue that appalled her.

After the hiss, Ash had jumped away from Misty in fear. Soon after she recollected herself, he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her cold radiance through the midnight blue leathers. "Misty? What is it?"

"Just an Arcanine." She replied, unable to tear her eyes away.

"It has similar features, but it's too big. And it looks really aggressive."

"I wish I knew what it was."

"We should keep moving." Ash flicked his sleeve up and took a glance at his digital watch that glowed a bright blue. The blue exposure was quite uncomfortable to Misty. She shielded her face immediately and groaned. Ash quickly covered his watch and smiled weakly at Misty. "Sorry 'bout that. We have one hour and thirteen minutes until sunrise. Maybe we should have waited for tomorrow night to do this."

"No." she replied aggressively. "We can make it if we hurry."

"But it takes twenty minutes to walk to the hideout." He retorted also aggressively. "You know you can't take the sunlight. You'll burst into flames."

"No, I'll just disintegrate. It will be a free cremation."

Did she really try and make a joke about death. In a time when Ash was worried sick for her well-being she was cracking jokes about the positive outcomes of her demise.

"That's not funny!" he shot back stepped closer to her, feeling the cold of her body.

"Standing around and bullshitting isn't helping our chances of reaching the hideout in time either!"

Again Ash nodded. From their, the three moved to the museum and walked through the massive cavity that once was the front of the building.

The moon no longer could be used for a source of light inside the three walls of the museum. Ash and Brock held up flashlights in one hand and a pistol in the other. Both men were careful as to where they were shining their lights. One blast of the light would burn Misty's delicate skin. Pikachu has similar abilities to Misty. The yellow rodent wasn't able to see in the dark but it could sense walls and large blocks.

Misty chuckled at the sight of Ash and Brock. They looked so pathetic as they groped through the poorly lighted complex. A few times the idea of tripping one of them or stepping in front of Ash and letting him walk into her did cross her mind. Her only reason for not acting on her antics was the lack of time. She only had approximately one hour and ten minutes to find any clues and reach the hideout before sunrise. Then again, she knew what the lycans stole that rainy night. She wanted to know why. Perhaps there was information on the book at the museum.

"Son of a-"

Misty twirled around after hearing a mighty crash. She held her black Colt .45, Dragon, tightly in her hand and aimed it toward the noise. Immediately she lowered her weapon with a giggle.

"You still are a klutz, Ash."

"Forgive me for not having the ability to see in the dark!" he picked himself off the ground and bent down to grasp his pistol. Pikachu too jumped up and sneered at his clumsy trainer.

"You have a flashlight."

"Well yeah, but...er...uh...I didn't want to, uh...flash you with it."

"Right." She sighed.

"Hey, I may not be able to see but I know you just rolled your eyes at me."

"No I didn't." she replied exasperatingly.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Stop it! You two are acting like kids again!"

"She rolled her eyes at me, Brock."

"No I didn't. I shook my head and jerked my fist."

"Jerked your fist? Oh! Wait, are you saying that I was-"

"Quiet!" Misty whispered loudly. When all fell silent Misty scanned the room thoroughly.

"What is it?" Ash whispered.

She hushed him and slid a blade from her belt. Ash shuttered as he heard footsteps move closer to his position. He could hear soft breathing and a dark presence. He fingered the trigger of his pistol and twirled around to fire-

He gasped.

The pistol was pushed upward and pried from his grasp.

"You could blow off my head from this close of range." Said a soft, female voice.

"Misty?" he whispered back.

"Don't fire off your gun until you hear shots." The butt of the gun was nudged against Ash's chest, and he took it in his palms and cradled it as he heard the footsteps move away. Then, all went silent. There were no footsteps, no whistling of the wind through the open cavity of the museum, no soft breaths. The only sound Ash heard was his heart beat as it beat faster and faster.

"Stop it." The soft female voice snapped aggressively.

"Stop what?"

"Calm down. Slow your heart beats. It's driving me mad. The more I hear it the more I lust for blood."

"Sorry-"

"Quiet!"

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing screech that scratched at Ash's ea drums. But just as fast as it sounded it was gone, replace by a loud thud.

"Bastards!"

"Who?"

"Find the exhibit for a book called Dark Shadows!"

"Why?" Brock implied through the perfect darkness.

"It's what the lycans stole! Now find it, fast!"

Brock raised his flashlight to eye level and proceeded swiftly through the museum, leaving Ash back with Misty in the darkness.

"What was that sound, Misty?"

"I told you to find the exhibit." She replied annoyed that he wasn't listening to her simple command.

"What was that sound?"

"Find the book!"

"What was it?"

"A spy! A Zubat!" she sighed, gathering herself. "The vampires no we're here."

"Shit."

A group of men and one woman stood on the balcony connecting to Tristan's quarters. The balcony was massive. Scattered over the antique Persian tiles were seats and tables. On each table was a cluster of silver goblets with a thick, crimson liquid that was swirled around inside. The seats, however, were not used. The group stood around a single man at the edge of the balcony and they looked out through the thick foliage at of the courtyard at Lavender Town.

The singled out man had his eyes closed and he stood attentive. The others followed suite, except for the woman, who wasn't at all eager to be in her position. It was foolish what she was doing. Just by being a part of the group she was betraying Misty, her best friend. Yet it wasn't her choice. The man, Tristan, held Mercedes in high regards. She was in fact formally invited. That didn't stop her from rolling her deep blue eyes.

_Screw this._ Mercedes walked away from the silent group and entered the massive living quarters. It was along walk through the Victorian style room. Large rugs were spread across the hard wood floor, and draperies dangled down the pastel walls to where they gathered in a crimson puddle of fabric on the floor. Twelve foot high mirrors were really what made the room so large. Mercedes sneered at her reflection as she paced by the mirror between a vanity and armoire.

Outside the quarters, Mercedes entered a long corridor. Much like the rest of the Pokemon Tower, crimson rugs stretched over the ocean of wood floor and pastel tiles. The windows were all concealed behind crimson draperies, and table cloths cascaded down the lengths of end tables that sat beside elegant chairs. Few vampires walked down the same hall. All the doors in the said hall were occupied by higher up vampires such as Tristan and McLaren...

"Mercedes."

The female vampire jumped against the paneled wall and panted deeply. Her fangs were extended over her bottom lip and her eyes were glowing. "My Lord,"

"My apologies if I frightened you." McLaren said softly, with a small smile.

Mercedes nodded. "Did you wish to see me, My Lord?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Please, step into my quarters." The Elder stepped aside and pointed his hands into his domain. He followed Mercedes, who entered cautiously. She knew it was a rare honor to be granted access to McLaren's private quarters. In fact, the only other vampire that Mercedes knew personally that had been invited in was Misty. "Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, my Lord." She sat in a soft chair in the middle of the room. McLaren took a seat in the chair beside her. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Very well. Mercedes, where has Misty run off to?"

"She didn't run off. She was banished."

"That is not the record I heard. Tristan informed me that Misty showed the lycanthropes the way to our coven."

"Tristan's full of shit. The only thing Misty did was fight off the lycans, while Tristan and the other Death Dealers watched. Tristan banished Misty because she wouldn't allow him to kill her mortal."

"I beg your pardon."

"The human that was with Misty when the lycan attacked them. He's alive. He was the one who stumbled onto the property. Misty protected him."

"I'll take your version of the story into account. But I must know where Misty is."

"I'm not sure. Tristan is looking for her though. But he banished her. It doesn't make sense."

McLaren sighed. "Tristan and Misty never saw eye to eye. He most likely desires her return so he can humiliate her. As for me, I want her back because she can't survive peacefully out there. Without fresh blood she'll revert to her primal instincts and hunt out a source. I want her back so she can have fresh blood to revitalize her strength. However, I don't want Tristan to know of her presence."

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you look out for Misty so much?"

"Because I highly respect her. She was willing to sacrifice her mortality to avenge her friends' death."

_My Lord, we found her. She's at the Lavender Town Museum_.

"Mercedes, Tristan has found her." He said standing up and walking to the twelve foot window that overlooked the east courtyard. "Follow him, but don't let him know you're present. Keep Misty away from him at all costs. Smuggle her back into the Tower."

She nodded as she buttoned her leather trench coat. "I will my Lord."

"Quickly now, out the window."

When Mercedes stood at the open window she looked down at the ground some thirty feet below. "Can you try to stall Tristan and the other Death Dealers?"

"Absolutely."

With that, Mercedes took the final step and plummeted down swiftly to the grassy ground below. Her trench coat flapped above her and hadn't even enough time to catch up to her form before she began marching toward Lavender Town.

The Elder vampire watched as one of his most loyal servants once more performed his bidding. A mischievous smirk crept across his tan face. The door to his quarters creaked open and Tristan entered, loading one of his pistols.

"What of Mercedes?"

"She's on her way to the museum,"

"...and falling into our trap."

Over the course of history wars had been fought by humans, _why did that have to change?_ Mercedes, the brown haired vampire bombshell had nearly one decade-not even a fraction of her immortal life-to ponder those words. She remembered everything from that speech, given by Benjamin Fisker, mayor of Lavender Town. Toward the end of his life he was considered insane. He often spoke of a war between mortals and demons. Everyone criticized his beliefs, but in fact, he was just reaching the tip of the iceberg.

...but all that is about to change.

_No, it changed centuries ago. It only took this long to involve an entire region. The war was bound to break out. But why did the good people have to get involved? Why Misty? Why Ash? Why...Benjamin Fisker...or Hailen?_

McLaren, the Lord of the vampires, gave Mercedes strict orders to collect Misty before the war had a chance to break out even more. With the lycanthropes running rampant and Turning everyone in their path, it wouldn't be long before the majority of Kanto bowed to the will of wolves. That was her determination. If she didn't hurry, Misty could loose control, no matter how disciplined she was, and she could infect Ash. _Why does that bother me?_

There was just something special about him.

Most of the vampire's focus was at the severed pathway in front of her. She leapt casually from rooftop to rooftop to save on time. Instead of walking, or running, through the city she would move across it. And it was working. Far out in the distance she could already see the three story structure. At her rate of speed, which was faster than even the world's fastest human, she would arrive at the museum in no more than five minutes. Hopefully it would be enough time to get Misty and Ash out.

As she neared the museum she focused out Misty's heartbeat and listened. Though there was a great distance between them she was close enough spiritually with Misty to hear her heartbeat. The rhythm was slow, even sometimes absent. It was obvious that her heart was giving out-she was running dry on blood. Soon her veins would dry up and her organs and body would turn to dust. Or, Misty could give into her undying instincts and simply attack Ash-killing him and passing on the virus.

"Misty!" she called out. "Hold off just a little longer."

"You have to move faster Ash!" Misty screamed as she ran behind him.

"I can't see!" he screamed back. "It's too dark and the flashlight isn't bright enough."

"Do you see what level the book was on?"

"Third-ow!" Ash jumped up and down on one foot. He winced in pain after running his foot into a stone podium.

"Where's Brock?"

"Up top!" his voice was muffled but Misty caught the phrase. She looked from the ceiling to Ash who was still jumping up on one foot. She sighed contently, remembering how he was always such a baby about small things, and yet brave about others.

"Watch your head, Ash."

"What-agh!" A set of slender arms were wrapped around his stomach and his entire body was heaved upward. The hard floor no longer touched the bottom of the soles of Ash's boots. He could feel a breeze push his black hair to his face and then he heard a crash as stone and other fragments bounced off his face.

"Who's there?" Brock asked in the darkness. He twirled around shining his flashlight to find the perpetrator. The beam soon reflected off a glossy, leather, midnight blue body suit and trench coat. The leather clad female looked away with disgust and hissed loudly. Smoke began billowing from her neck and hands-where ever the light touched.

"Brock, the light!"

"Oh..."

"Don't shine it on her!" Ash hadn't bothered to wait for Brock to switch the handheld torch off or wave it away. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around so the light was shining on his back instead of Misty's body. Though her skin still smoked slightly and she panted uncontrollably. "Mist? Are you alright?" He turned her around once Brock waved the flashlight slightly off to the side. Even with the dim lighting Ash could see Misty's pale complexion and the severe burns on her neck, face, and hands.

"Misty..."Brock began, but he found himself at a loss for words.

"Shit." Ash mumbled. His hands were gently clasped against Misty's cheek as he turned and sighed at Brock's solemn expression.

"Oh...Misty. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, Brock. There isn't anything to forgive. It will only take my skin a few moments to heal anyway."

"Pika! Pika pi!" The yellow rodent climbed up Misty's trench coat and stood on top of her shoulder, rubbing his soft cheek against Misty's. She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Thank you Pikachu."

"Are you going to be alright?" Ash asked sadly, leaning in closer to Misty's face.

She never replied. Instead, Misty leaned forward and closed the gap between her and Ash and met him for a kiss. As the two stood in each other's embrace, Brock gasped as he witnessed an unheard of sight. Right before his eyes Misty's skin was growing back and the burnt texture depleted until her skin was back to its regular pale complexion.

"Woah!"

After the kiss broke, Ash looked over Misty as he blushed. He looked closer and rubbed his thumbs on her skin, causing shivers to run up her spine.

"See? I told you."

"Vampires." He sighed.

"We should go. Tristan knows we're here."

The older man walked at the same pace as Ash and Misty. Both men clung to her arms as if they were lost children. "I thought you were thrown out?"

"I chose a side and Tristan didn't agree with my decision. The spy maybe wasn't even looking for us."

"Do you think werewolves?"

"Perhaps. Either way, we're going to have to hurry."

"Sun rise." Ash interjected.

"That...and the fact that I need blood." Her usual calm voice now quivered with uncertainty. Two weights pulled her down; she maybe wasn't strong enough to lift them. Either way, she was still physically strong enough to run up the second story staircase to gain access to the third floor.

"Why did we stop?" Ash wasn't capable of seeing, but he could still feel that his body wasn't moving, nor was Misty's or Pikachu's. He looked around the darkness, an obvious reflex, and growled when his eyes took nothing in. "I hate not being able to see!"

"If we could switch I would." Replied Misty solemnly.

"What happened up here?" Brock inquired, trying to let go of Misty's arm to investigate. Misty however tightened her grip around his wrist and pulled him closer to her body.

"The better question is what didn't happen. It's chaos up here." From what Misty could see there was little floor still showing itself. The wood floor was sunk beneath layers upon layers of wood, glass shards, and stone. Patches of the flooring still visible were scoffed beyond repair. "You two stay here. I'll be faster alone."

"Where are you going?" Ash asked her.

"To find the exhibit. Don't worry, I won't be long." Those words of assurance weren't enough to subside the feeling in Ash's gut. Something beckoned him to hold onto Misty. "It's alright Ash, you can let me go." No! He had lost all control of his body and let her go. With his guide gone he felt as if he were truly in darkness. At least with Misty he knew he wouldn't run into anything, she wouldn't allow anything to harm him.

For the first time in a great while Misty was able to use her immortal powers for her benefit. She didn't have to worry about loosing Ash or Brock. She could be as fast as a bullet and leap over the ocean of wreckage. If her two friends had accompanied her the commute would have taken at least seven times longer. There were paintings still on the walls, locked behind glass. Though the crystal clear barricade was now scoffed and chipped, the painting remained works of art. But Misty had no time to stop and look at the paintings.

Suddenly, Misty felt a pang near her heart, almost like a heart attack. Her swift speed reduced to nothing and she lost all of her focus, causing her to tumble over an overturned pedestal. As she slid on her stomach over the chaotic ruins her body picked up glass shards and slivers that stuck themselves through her leathers and into her skin. The pain was intense, as the shards tore deeper into her.

_Shit! Immortal or not that hurt like Hell!_ Wincing in pain while standing to her feet, Misty brushed off her midnight blue leathers and flipped the shards from her loose hair. The throbbing pain in her chest, arms, and neck still panged her as blood oozed from the wounds. She knew what had to be done, but each time she touched the exterior of her wounds with the gentlest touch of her fingers she was forced to clamp her eyes shut and wince. Even her vampire defenses activated.

_Just move on. There are too many and you don't have the time to manually remove them. Let your body do all the work. _Certainly if Mercedes was with she would have prodded Misty on. The brown-haired bombshell of a vampire would have said 'let your body do all the work.'

But there was something different from all the other times Misty was hurt. Pain never coursed through her body so easily. It never slowed her movement or actions down. It never stole her focus away either. Her mind no longer focused on the objective at hand, she just worried about the shards tearing her immortal body into pieces.

Finally even Misty found herself in darkness as her mind passed out and her body collapsed...

Shelby: Well there ya go, I left you with a cliffhanger! Thanks for coming back to read my fic and please R&R.


	14. Chapter 13: Race Against Sunrise

DARK SHADOWS

CHAPTER XIII

_What could be taking her so long_? Ash thought to himself wearily. He and Brock still were overpowered by the darkness of the night, thus they could not assist Misty, or find her. The two men were "slaves to the night" as it was often said. Then again, there had to be something they could do. Misty was one woman, only just barely escaping her rebellious teenage years; quite a wry thought for Ash. Here his best friend was, Misty Kasumi Waterflower, a twenty-year-old woman, expected to fight a war by herself? Impossible.

"Where in the hell is she?" Brock whispered aggressively making his whisper sound more like a raw hiss from a Seviper. They had their orders from Misty, who was temporarily serving as team leader and she gave direct orders to stay put.

"I don't know but I'm getting worried." Ash replied solemnly.

In his boredom Brock kicked around at the littered floor. His foot came in contact with more objects than he had thought. "What did the Werewolves do? This building is completed trashed." The young, spiky-brown-haired boy uttered breathlessly.

Ash shook his head, trying to stop the images from cycling through his mind again. That night was indeed one he would never forget. The things he saw were supposed to be impossible, fictional-then again, so was this goddamned war. "Trust me, Brocko, you don't want to know."

"Actually," Brock began intrigued, "I do. The Werewolves didn't do this by use of their own bare hands." The young man gazed up at the massive cavity in the ceiling. Through it he could see the full moon that had just recently been partially shrouded by a single cloud. What little light journeyed through sliced through the darkness of the night and provided retreat from the shadows in the museum. "Hey Ash, take a look at this."

If it had not been for the weak beacon of light pouring through the cavity in the roof Ash never would have made his way to Brock's side. But the light proved helpful as he crossed flawlessly over the clutter and broken artifacts. "What is it?"

Brock pointed his index finger passed the ceiling...at the moon. "You can see the outline of the moon through the cloud." He said with a rasp voice. He sounded...scared.

"Yeah, so?" He didn't seem all too surprised by this discovery, if you could call it that.

"Ash, ever since the night this war started, ever since the Werewolves broke through the Underworld, the moon has never moved. Every night it's in the same location. Every night it's full. It never gets closer and it never moves further away."

"I have noticed that, Brock. We all have."

"But did you ever ask why?"

Oh so typical Ash. He didn't even have to reply yet Brock knew the answer. Of course he hadn't! There was no direct assumption. The mortals held no Werewolf records, history, or folklore. How could they know? But Ash had an idea that Brock did.

"What's your idea?"

"According to the little information that we have on the Werewolves, it is a fact that they require the presence of a full moon to change from human form to wolf form. In their wolf form they have superhuman strength, agility; they can heal their bodies at a catastrophic level. Without the full moon they wouldn't have that upper hand. So, I believe that the Elder Werewolves have put a curse upon the moon, holding it in place until they win this war."

After Brock's spiel had ended, Ash stared silently up at the moon, considering what he had just heard. Could the moon be cursed? Did the Werewolves even possess magical powers? The more he stared at it the more Brock's idea seemed wrong. There was just something different, something Ash couldn't put his finger on. Whenever he looked up at the moon he felt awkward, as if it held inhuman powers itself-

"No!" Ash shouted louder than he intended.

"What is it?"

"Your theory is wrong, Brock. The moon isn't cursed."

"Well, what's your explanation? " The older man crossed his arms across his chest and waited impatiently. The expression on Ash's dimly lit face was quite blank for a brilliant breakthrough.

"That night, the night that I snuck away from the base and ended up being chased by the Werewolves, I saw something."

"What did you see?"

Ash took a moment to recollect his memory from the horrific night that he almost lost his life to. "First, I saw Misty."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked perplexed.

Ash simply nodded. "But she wasn't hunting down Werewolves. She was watching over me." A small smile crept across the teenager's lips but then suddenly faced just as fast as it appeared. "Then, I saw a group of men break into the museum. First they blew through the front with explosives and then I heard a howl...like a wolf howls at the moon.

"After that, all the clouds that were hiding the moon were whisked away and there was another howl and I could have sworn I saw the outline of a Werewolf in the moon's face. The howl was louder than anything I had ever heard before. But just when I thought I had seen everything I saw a bright light shoot from the moon and blast this hole in the roof.

"That's when I saw the men leave the museum holding a book..." _Oh no._ Like an opponent caught in a Lapras' ice beam attack Ash was frozen stiff. For a moment Brock could have sworn he saw his friend's eyes glaze over and his face features flush.

"What's the problem?" the older man pried. "What about the book they had?"

_Could it be the same book,_ Ash thought. _It has to be!_ "How long until sunrise?"

"Forty seven minutes."

"We need to get moving. This is a wild goose chase."

"Why?"

"The Lycans already have the Book of the Dark Shadows." A powerful female voice interjected. The source was a dark silhouette standing at the opening of the cavity in the ceiling. The two men, and Pikachu, immediately knew what the woman was...a Vampire. She had the muffled speech due to her fangs, she wore the attire: a long dark purple trench coat that gleamed in the moonlight, and finally her eyes that glowed a deep ocean blue.

"Don't be alarmed. My name is Mercedes and I'm here to find Misty and bring her to safety." The female said genuinely.

But Ash wouldn't have it. He swiftly reached down to his leg holsters and thrust the pistols in the direction of the woman. "Over my dead body!"

"Pika!" the yellow rodent agreed.

"You don't understand, Ash," _How does she know my name? _"Misty is weak and dying. If she doesn't get fresh blood in her system soon she won't survive."

"No! She was forced out of the Tower! You were sent to kill her!" the teen accused aggressively. Mercedes could tell this kid really loved her vampire accomplice, but she also knew that she couldn't let him stand in her way.

"I don't have time for this-"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_What is that?_ Ash searched the face of his friend and noticed the same blank expression. To him, it sounded like thunder. Perhaps it meant the same to Brock, or to Pikachu, who was curling itself into a ball on Ash's shoulder.

"Shit."

_Shit?_ The vampire must have known what that hellacious sound was. And it wasn't just her words that gave her away, but also her actions. She was becoming quite antsy, fiddling with her pistols' triggers and tapping her boots on the roof while looking for the source of the commotion.

"You know what that is."

"I do, Tristan. He's for Misty too, and probably you, Ash."

"How do you know my name?" the boy was getting frustrated. The concept of the vampires having records on him sent shivers down his spine.

"That girl, wasting away somewhere in this museum, told me."

Misty.

"Please. You have to trust me."

"What about us?" Brock inquired. He too was sliding his pistols from his holsters, ready for any strike. "Are we just supposed to run?"

"I'm sorry but I wasn't prepared for more than Misty. If you leave now you can make it."

The moment of truth. _Mercedes is right. Misty is dying. If she stays with us she'll revert back to her natural instincts. But if we let her go with Mercedes who knows if we'll ever see her again._ Finally, Ash decided, _let her go. At least this way she has a chance._

"Where is she, Ash?"

"Enlighten me once more and tell me why in God's name we are going out tonight?" Saleen commanded annoyed. She was in the process of slinging a large silver assault rifle over her shoulders and holstering her two favorite pistols. Dressed in her purple and black camouflaged pants, purple tank top, and black combat boots, she was suited up for a night of running, screaming, and killing. Her long, dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail.

"I'm finding Ash and bringing him home. He belongs with us; not a frickin' vampire." Hailen replied just as annoyed. Likewise, Hailen was prepared for any run-ins with either the vampire or werewolf clans. She looked over herself in the mirror and admired the black jeans with various tears and slits throughout the legs, her black and pink tank top that stopped above her stomach and the various weapons and ammo clips attached to her loose hanging web belt.

"Jealous are we?" chimed Abigail jokingly. The light brunette wandered into her friend's private quarters and set her primary weapon down on the neatly made bed. She was already dressed and ready for action. Unlike Hailen and Saleen, Abigail had a set outfit for hunting immortals: reddish-brown leather pants, a red and blue t-shirt, and a reddish-brown leather jacket.

"Jealous of a vampire?" Hailen chuckled. "You must be joking."

"No," the woman replied without a tinge of sarcasm, "correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she save your life a few nights back?"

Hailen slapped her hands on her hips and let out a long sigh. She paced around the room various times and finally set her eyes on the prized possession of Abigail's. "Why do you have a bow for a primary weapon? Pistols are more accurate."

"In my hands that bow is more accurate than your pistols. And don't change the subject."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I find no reason in killing someone who saved your life as well as Ash and Brock's." With that she slung the silver archery weapon over her shoulder and dashed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

The blond woman found herself at a loss for words. With her fiery eyes fixated on the door she clenched her fists and threw a powerful punch through the wall. Immediately she found her friend scamper to her side and examined her bruised and cut up fist. Fragments of stiff drywall hooked themselves in between her knuckles and blood dripped down to her pink fingernails.

"What's her deal?" the angry blond screamed at the top of her lungs, the same time that she pulled away her fist from her friend's gaze. Her fist drawn back for another blow but then she retracted her pistols with a swift action and slapped an ultraviolet clip in the butt and cocked the slide back. "I'm giving Misty what's coming to her!"

"Hailen, no!" Saleen rebuked. "Abigail is right. Why must you consider Misty your enemy? It looks to me like she holds the same position as you. Her ultimate goal seems to be protecting Ash and Brock."

"I don't care if she is protecting Ash. She doesn't deserve to be loved by him." The once limp tongues of fire in Hailen's eyes had now grown tenfold into wild flames.

"Sorry Hail, but from the looks of the photograph I'd say she had him first." The brunette Shadow Hunter turned on her half-inch heels and trotted toward the door, twirling a silver blade in her left hand. Just before her exit she stopped in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder with a solemn expression. "In the event that Ash chooses Misty I'll watch their backs."

Hailen spat at that remark and flailed her arms in the air in her utter frustration. "God dammit, Saleen, Misty is a fucking Vampire! You were present when the Council announced that-"

"There shall be no interaction with any immortal. Yes, I was there. But you know what? Misty has been a vampire for four years. In other words: fuck the Council's decision. And since when has it been your style to abide by their wishes? If I remember right you thought that there was no purpose for the Council."

"Well maybe they're finally right about something." Replied Hailen, harshly.

"And maybe you're just a stuck-up bitch." And with that Saleen took her leave.

Hailen was left all alone. It seemed her life was falling apart. First she lost her mother when she was only four, then her father just a few years back. Her heart and soul went through hell when her father passed on and she never thought she'd be able to smile...until that day that she saved Ash Ketchum...

Obviously all the Shadow Hunters had heard about what went on, or at least noticed that Abigail and Saleen weren't in a social mood so they figured likewise of Hailen. There was complete silence in the garage, but the Lavender Town princess could sense it was fresh. The instance she pushed the two steel doors open all talk had faded and the cliques slit up into the far corners of the wide open space. One swift glance around the premise and she spotted her two _friends _already waiting by a black pickup truck. _I thought they had abandoned me_ Hailen thought.

"Hey, are you going to stand there or are we getting our boys back?" inquired Abigail, now with a full arrow bag attached to her back. It appeared as if she had taken Hailen up on her suggestion. Resting on the brunette's slender legs were two Sig Sauer P226 pistols.

"I thought you were mad at me" the blonde stated with her arms folded across her chest as she walked boldly toward her pickup truck. Her loose hair was bouncing over her shoulders and upper back.

"Upset, yes. Mad, no." replied Saleen with a warm smile. "We're in this with you to the end."

"Yeah." Agreed Abby.

_Jesus Christ, please, where in the hell is she?_ _I don't have time for this! _The time clock before sunrise was ticking and the sand in the glass was running dry. In a matter of minutes the orange rays would be breaching the horizon and soon the deadly yellow ball in the sky would turn herself, and Misty, into dust. But that couldn't happen. With Mercedes it wouldn't. "Goddammit, Misty, where in the hell are you!" Perhaps screaming out loud wasn't the best idea and Mercedes immediately kicked herself for it.

Already the crisp night air was becoming heated by the rising rays far beyond the east horizon. A warm and gentle breeze blew through the massive cavities in the museum and felt like pricks upon her skin. Anything that reminded her of the vampires' most feared enemy panged her body.

"Come on, girl, talk to me." The desperate vampire pleaded as she kicked over fallen relics, piles of charred lumber, and shattered masterpieces. Ash had told her in which direction Misty had headed but now she was beginning to believe that perhaps Misty took a detour. Time was dwindling and she had covered nearly every square inch of the level-

There! A black leather trench coat!

"Misty!" the orange haired vampires was passed out on the cold, stone floor. Her position informed Mercedes that Misty didn't just lie down, but rather fell unwillingly; no doubt a sign that the heroine was in more danger than anticipated. Tiny glass shards trickled down the creases in the midnight blue trench coat and ticked as they bounced off the solid flooring. Along with the shards dripped thin, light red blood, thin as water. _Oh, no. Please, God._

A dire sign that a vampire was dying was the steady flow of extremely thin blood. The fluid was drying up within the host's body and soon would be completely gone, leaving the body to flake away. At this stage there weren't many procedures that could be done, other than get fresh blood in the host's stream. The only reason Mercedes failed to attempt this was because Misty needed more blood than Mercedes could offer. McLaren was her only hope.

But the sun was breaching the horizon.

It was too late!

"Fuck!" the brunette vampires hissed aloud as she backed away into a wall and covered her face with her leather clad hands. As long as the sun didn't touch her skin she wouldn't burn. But this was only the beginning of "watching the sunrise." _What of Tristan and the Death Dealers? _Remembering that time was of the essence; Mercedes brushed the concept away and scooped up Misty's lip figure in her leather clad arms. There had to be someplace where the two could go. Then again that wasn't the dilemma. Where was Misty going to get a fair ration of blood?

Mercedes moved through the ruins of the massive structure like a lost child. Everywhere she seemed to look there would be a dead end glaring back at her. Each passing second the sun was rising higher and her's and Misty's fate was being sealed. She thought back to her centuries of training and calmed herself down. _There must be a way out_ she told herself endless times. But one solid glance around the proximity told her otherwise. The amount of cavities was endless; in the ceiling, floor, and walls.

Just then, something began to crack.

The floor gave way below Mercedes' feet...and they fell into the comforting darkness.

It was the right thing to do. _No._ He was looking out for her well-being. _I shouldn't have left her. _She would be safe now. _What have I done? _The nineteen year old Shadow Hunter dropped to his knees hard. The yellow rodent perched on his trainer's shoulder leapt off just before impact and snarled at its trainer. Ash, however, didn't even notice his upset Pokemon. Misty was the only concept on his mind.

"Ash?" asked the Shadow Hunter, slash former breeder, softly. He had turned around the moment he heard Ash fall to the ground. In no time he had his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Tristan might be after us."

From the look of his partner, it didn't seem like Ash was taking in any information. His expression was lacking, well, and expression. If he were pink and not tanned he could pass for a Ditto.

"You go on ahead. I'm going back for-"

"No!" Brock interjected. "Leave Misty with Mercedes. There isn't anything you can do for her now."

"I have too."

"Ash, look to the east. The sun is rising." He stated firmly, but gently. He was very concerned for Ash. It was obvious how much he loved that woman? _In all fairness she's still a woman in my eyes._

"What if they don't make it? What if the sun rises before they can reach the Tower?" Ash never spoke that negatively. It was his nature to always look at the brighter side of everything. He changed, however, over the past four years. A half of a decade does a lot to a person. It was apparent that Ash was no longer the caring, innocent, gleeful little boy he used to be. At nineteen he was all grown up, but still caring, but not innocent.

"Don't worry," Brock replied positive as always, "Misty is with Mercedes. She'll be fine. Then, we'll be together again. Friends forever, man-"

Suddenly, a howl echoed through the crisp, dawn air.

_It couldn't be._

Never had Ash or Brock encountered werewolves during the day, not even when the sun was still in the process of rising. Thought werewolves weren't barred by the sun, they chose to use the daylight hours to rest and plot.

But why change that now?

"Shit." Brock mumbled. He hastily fumbled for his left handed pistol and one of his Pokemon. "It can't be-"

"What else could it be, Brocko?" Ash replied, also removing his pistols. A swift twirling action followed and he locked the handles of the weapons in his firm grasps. His hazel eyes darted around through the town's thick morning dew that seemed to settle like soot from a forest fire. The air was cool, dank, hazy, thick, and wet. By far it was one of the worst conditions to be in.

The black pickup truck barreled through the lifeless streets. The roar emitted from the twin four-inch chrome-tipped exhaust pipes echoed off the stone walls and cobblestone street, even shaking the rarely seen unbroken window. A light source posed no problem to the three occupants as a truck light bar was installed, with four lights just peaking over the roof; as well as two lights mounted on the truck's brush bar. Steel headache racks were also installed over the rear windshield, as were taillight guards.

As the daughter of Lavender Town's Mayor, Hailen had access near limitless money. Most of the expenses went to funding the Shadow Hunters' weapons, ammunition, training, supplies, and food. She had only purchased two personal items: her Lexus IS 350 and Chevrolet Silverado 1500 SS. As of a few nights ago her Lexus was completely totaled, leaving her with her pickup that surely wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Damn. We got excited for nothing." Abigail murmured groggily. Her bow and arrow bag wobbled in the empty back seat, making the brunette reach over at the last minute to stop her arrows from spilling. "It's going to be a walk in the park."

The front seat passenger let out a long and arduous sigh. "Thanks, Abby," Saleen chimed sarcastically, "you just jinxed us. Now we're going top end up in a heated battle with the werewolves where we all suffer near death experiences and leave battered and bruised."

"Oh please," replied the backseat passenger. "There is no such thing as a jinx. You're either fucked when you leave or fucked down the road."

"Bullshit! Every frickin' time you say 'nothing will happen. It's going to be a walk in the park', we end up getting our asses handed to us on a silver-substituted platter. Honestly girl I think those werewolves have a voice recorder on you or something. Their existence is based on proving you wrong."

"Did you think that maybe I wanted to jinx us so we would have an encounter?" Abigail shot back more aggressively than intended.

"Sorry sweetie, but you can't play a jinx like that. If anything the jinx plays you. But now that you mentioned it, is 'the box' in the bed of the truck?"

"You brought 'the box?" shouted Hailen. "Do you know how much it costs to use that thing?"

Both women were silently in deep thought until Saleen shot back with, "as much as it costs Bush to fund a war?"

Still, the streets were totally deserted. Old wooden shutters banged against stony walls and a harsh breeze whistled through the three pedestrians' ears. They walked side-by-side down the middle of the street, with Pikachu perched atop Ash's head. Guns were drawn and chambers were loaded. If any werewolf leapt from one of the darker alleyways they would have silver nitrate coursing through their blood streams.

With the morning dew gone it was much easier to see; though the aftermath remained. The cobblestone pavement squeaked with every step one of the men took and the soles of their boots lost all traction if moved fast enough-

"Gah!" A hard smack followed and Brock found himself dashing to aid his friend in standing back up to his feet. Ash's clothing was damp after coming into direct contact with the soaked pavement.

"Are you alright?" Ash simply nodded. "Be more careful, man. I have a feeling we're already being hunted."

"Then we can't go back to the base." Ash whispered in reply. "What if the werewolves follow us?"

"We can't let them, but I don't know how we can escape. Let's keep moving."

With that Ash and Brock began their aimless hike through Lavender Town...only they didn't realize the slightly elevated manhole mere feet behind them-

There was something different about Ash. It took Brock one quick glance to notice the overly determined look Ash's eyes. He looked like he was walking toward the battle of his life. "What's going on?"

"No werewolf is going to tear me apart, or Turn me today." He said through gritted teeth. "If I die I'll never see Misty again. I won't let that happen."

A true advantage of being a vampire was the uncanny ability to see in the dark. As a vampire you weren't barred from certain locations where darkness was an obstacle. But deep down in the darkness beneath Lavender Town Museum, darkness was a blessing.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ Mercedes sat up straight, cupping her face in her palms and sighing. Her temples were pulsing furiously. Blood was circulating swifter in her veins and her vampire instincts automatically kicked in. Her white fangs extended over her bottom lip, her eyes illuminated into a brilliantly bright blue, and her strength was at a maximum. _Oh, now I remember._ The fall.

"Misty?" Passing the pulsing temples and automated vampire instincts aside, Mercedes sprang up to her feet with an impossible kip up that flung her five feet in the air. Resting motionless at her feet was "the someone" she was searching for. "Please hold on. I'll get blood into your system." _But first I need to find a way out of here._

The area looked like a cave, with dark brown, stone surroundings, stone and dirt floors, and several tunnels carved in the stone. Oddly enough as Mercedes gazed up through the hole she fell through there was no sign of light or a beginning. _How far down are we? _Things were getting complicated. Misty was dying of blood loss, Tristan and his Death Dealers were after her, and they were stranded deep in a cave. The brunette vampire hoped that a deep breath would calm her immortal nerves-

_What's this? _Right in front of her glowing blue eyes she spotted gray smoke disappear into the air. _I can see my breath. _Unlike mortals, vampires were cold blooded creatures. The cold never bothered them because their body heat would adapt to the perfect accommodations for the environment. But, being able to see her breath told her one thing..._We're too deep._

"What in the Hell am I going to do?" the vampire began pacing around the barren surroundings, kicking her feet at the stone and hissing in raw frustration. "Misty needs blood or she'll die. She's already been without it for several days. How much longer can she go for?" One answer circulated through her subconscious: _not long._

They had to find an exit. Mercedes trekked through the century-old caverns with Misty slung over her shoulder. The black and red-headed vampire's hair dangled lifelessly down to her carrier's waist. Her arms dangled also, like vines in a rainforest. The cold of the cavern was increasing as Mercedes' breath became more visible. Each footstep echoed like a gun shot; even the rare droplets of water dripping from the stalagmites and stalactites echoed tenfold.

Suddenly Mercedes found herself inside a massive dome-like area. The stone walls followed upward and curved to meet at the top. From end to end the chamber had to be an estimated one hundred yards. In the chamber, every sound could be heard as if it were being transmitted via a loudspeaker. Each breath, each tap of her boots' soles against the stone, and each flutter of her leather trench coat.

The chamber however was not vacant. Directly in the center was a massive statue of an Arcanine standing on its hind legs and howling toward the sky. It was almost exactly like the statue outside of the Museum. _That's no Arcanine. _Over the centuries Mercedes commanded more than one thousand Pokemon, including nine Arcanines and this statue was not an Arcanine. Of course for a beginning the identity could be mistaken. _It's an atrocity._

It was uncanny how much she hated the statue, and yet she wanted to learn more about it. The way it resembled a legendary Pokemon, and yet looked like a new creation provoked her to move closer. _It can't be._ Situated around the statue was a gray stone altar, and between the two stone creations was a stream of crimson liquid that continued to flow though nothing was added to it. The eyes of the abomination glared down at the two vampires.

Mercedes immediately leapt twenty feet back and hissed bitterly, drawing her pistol and aiming it at the monster-

_HOWL!_

A/U: Well, I finally got around to writing chapter 13. Sorry it took so long. I have just been really busy setting up another fic and getting ready to re-write one of my old ones. Like I mentioned at the end of my previous chapter, there is going to be a lot more action and course language in the following chapters, as well as more gore. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, check back because I'm going to try and get chapter 14 posted ASAP. R&R please.

-Shelby GT500


End file.
